Avatar 2: Drzewo Przeznaczenia
by SlaviaConsesiao
Summary: Moja wersja kontynuacji. Jest to mój pierwszy fanfic, więc sorry za ewentualne błędy. Miłego czytania.
1. Prolog

Pandora. Księżyc planety Poliferm, znajdujący się w układzie Alfa Centauri A. Odległość od Ziemi 4,4 lat świetlnych. 2 miesiące po wielkiej bitwie Na'vi i korporacji RDA. 2 miesiące po opuszczeniu księżyca przez ludzi...

Słońce powoli znika za horyzontem. Przez gęste krzaki, w środku lasu samotnie przedziera się młody Na'vi z łukiem i strzałą w rękach -na jego klatce piersiowej i innych częściach ciała znajdują się liczne zadrapania, jakby nieraz miał do czynienia z viperwolfami. Wiek -można by rzec, że odpowiednik osiemnastoletniego człowieka. Skrada się pochylony, z naciągniętą na łuk strzałą. W oddali nagle zauważa swój cel -dorodnego Yerika, zajadającego zieleninę. Młody Na'vi szeroko się uśmiechnął, jakby szukał zwierzyny przez cały dzień. Powoli podniósł łuk i wycelował. Mógł podejść bliżej, ale był pewien, że trafi. Stał z mocno naciągnięta strzałą przez długą chwilę. Czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Nagle Yerik odwrócił głowę w stronę młodego na'vi i powoli zaczął się oddalać. Na'vi opuścił łuk.

-Coś tu nie gra -powiedział do siebie. Wstanął szybko i odwrócił się. Wyraźnie zrzedła mu mina. 20 metrów od niego, między drzewami stał ogromny Palulukan. Lekko pochylony, machający nerwowo ogonem Thanator wyglądał jakby zaraz miał jednym susem rzucić się na młodego na'vi i rozszarpać go na strzępy. Młody myśliwy nie zastanawiał się długo, tylko od razu zaczął uciekać. Za jego plecami rozległ się głośny ryk -Thanator rzucił się za nim. Młody na'vi biegnął na oślep, nie było czasu na myślenie. Nigdy nie był dobrym biegaczem, sam się dziwił swoimi możliwościami. W kryzysowych sytuacjach człowiek może wszystko. Biegnął nadal pomiędzy drzewami, z tyłu słyszał dźwięki łamanych na kawałki gałęzi. Thanator był coraz bliżej. Zdawało się, że czuł jego oddech na plecach. Na'vi zaczął rozglądać się za drzewami -jak najprędzej wskoczył na pierwsze lepsze. Wspiął się szybko na jego czubek, a Thanator próbował dosięgnąć go swoimi szponami. To nie był dobry pomysł -za parę chwil sam wdrapię sie na to drzewo, a i samo jego powalenie nie byłoby dla niego problemem. Młody na'vi wyciągnął łuk, naciągnął strzałę i oddał strzał w kierunku wściekłego Palulukana. Chybił. Szybko i nerwowo wyciągnął drugą strzałę, naciągnął ją na łuk i oddał strzał -trafił bydlę w przednią łapę. Thanator oddał przeraźliwy ryk i na chwilę odczepił się od drzewa. Na'vi zeskoczył na ziemię i zaczął biec w kierunku pobliskiej rzeki. Wiedział, że nie ma dużo czasu. Biegnął ile sił w nogach, serce waliło mu jak młotem. Zauważył wodospad -postanowił się pod nim ukryć. W końcu dobiegł do rzeki i natychmiast wskoczył do wody. Po chwili wynurzył się po drugiej stronie tafli spadającej z wodospadu wody. Chwycił się mocno skały i wziął głęboki oddech. Zaczął się uważnie rozglądać, po czym uznał, że jest już bezpieczny. Postanowił poczekać, aż Palulukan się oddali. Odwrócił się i zobaczył coś naprawdę ciekawego -wejście do jakiejś groty. Musiał zaspokoić swoją ciekawość i wszedł do środka. Pod nogami zauważył ślady krwi, prowadzące do końca korytarza. W środku rosło parę bioluminescencyjnych roślin, więc nie było całkiem ciemno. Zdawało mu się, że coś usłyszał. Był tam ktoś jeszcze. Młody na'vi powoli wyciągnął łuk i kierował się naprzód. Po drodze, na skalnych ścianach zauważył dziwne rysunki. Jeden z nich jakby przedstawiał wojownika na'vi walczącego z jakimś stworem. Inny zaś drzewo -przypominające trochę drzewo dusz. W końcu doszedł do końca groty. Zauważył... dziecko, siedzące przed ścianą i rysujące kamykiem rysunki na ścianie. Nie wyglądało jak inne dzieci na'vi -przynajmniej te z klanu Omaticaya. Był to chłopiec, w wieku około 10 lat. Ręce miał pomalowane w zielono-czarne wzory. Był ranny w ramię -widać musiał natknąć się na jakieś dzikie zwierzę. Nie to jednak przeraziło młodego myśliwego -a ogon malca. Konkretnie jego czubek, bo brakowało na nim włosów. Dla przeciętnego na'vi takie coś było prawie jak kastracja...

-Ty, mały -powiedział młody na'vi, jednak chłopiec nie zareagował.

-Hej, słyszysz mnie? Do ciebie mówię! -malec nadal go ignorował i rysował na ścianie jakieś bazgroły. Młody myśliwy podszedł do niego i chwycił go za rękę.

-Jak się nazywasz? Skąd się tu wziąłeś? -Mały przestał rysować, jednak nadal gapił się w ścianie. Zachowywał się jak zahipnotyzowany.

-Odpowiedz! -młody na'vi krzyknął zirytowany.

Po chwili malec padł nieprzytomny na ziemię.


	2. Czarna Zmora

-Jake! Jake, obudź się! -Jake otworzył powoli oczy. Neytiri znów budziła go drastycznym sposobem.

-Jake, wstawaj. Spóźnisz się na polowanie. -zaczęła trząść go za ramię.

-Daj mi jeszcze chwilę... -powiedział i obrócił się na drugi bok.

-O nie, nie pozwolę abyś opuścił kolejne polowanie. Od kiedy przeprowadziliśmy się do nowego Hometree nic tylko śpisz. Tu'an znów będzie marudził.

-No dobrze, już dobrze... -Jake niechętnie wyszedł z hamaku, przeciągnął się parę razy i zszedł na dół.

Podszedł do miejsca na najniższym poziomie Hometree, gdzie trzymano łuki, strzały i inną broń. Czekało tam na niego trzech innych wojowników.

-Widzę cię, Tu'an, oraz was, Suvey i Notan... -powiedział Jake, jednocześnie ziewając.

Tu'an był jednym z najlepszych wojowników Omaticaya. Pod względem charakteru bardzo podobny do Tsu'tey'a. Jak na na'vi był bardzo wysoki, na rękach i nogach nosił mnóstwo charakterystycznych opasek.

Suvey i Notan byli braćmi. Suvey był nieco starszy. Obaj byli dość niskiego wzrostu, warkocze u góry mieli owinięte w czerwone chusty.

Wszyscy powitali Jake'a serdecznie. Jake wziął swój łuk ze "schowka".

-Widzieliście dziś Akey'a? Po chwili spytał. Nie odpowiedzieli, tylko gapili się z głupimi minami na niego.

-Znowu sam poszedł na polowanie, tak?

-Wyszedł wczoraj wieczorem. Mówił, że idzie po wodę. Powiedział Notan.

-A nie zastanawiałeś się, po co brał łuk i strzały? -Wtrącił Suvey, łapiąc się za głowę.

-Odechce mu się zabaw w hardkora, jak go kiedyś palulukan po głowie pogłaska -powiedział po angielsku Jake -Ciekaw jestem, kiedy on coś w końcu upoluje.

-Pójdę po coś do jedzenia na drogę. -Oznajmił Notan, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz.

-Gdzie jest Enukan? Miał iść z nami -powiedział zimnym głosem Tu'an.

-Powiedział, że nie może dzisiaj iść -odpowiedział Suvey.

-To było do przewidzenia... Tu'an zrobił kwaśną minę.

Nagle przybiegł Notan i z uśmiechem na twarzy

-Chodźcie zobaczyć, nie uwierzycie! I wybiegł na zewnątrz. Jake, Tu'an i Suvey wybiegli za nim.

Wszyscy zauważyli jakąś postać wychodzącą nieopodal z lasu.

-To Akey. Coś trzyma w rękach. -powiedział Notan.

-Niemożliwe... Chyba w końcu coś upolował -rzekł Tu'an.

Jake zaczął dokładniej się przyglądać.

-To mi nie wygląda na zwierzę...

Do grupy podeszła Neytiri

-Co się stało? -spytała.

-Co on... to dziecko? -powiedział zdziwiony Suvey.

Akey w końcu dobiegł do nich z małym, nieprzytomnym chłopcem w ramionach.

-Szybko, gdzie jest Mo'at? -krzyknął zdyszany. Nikt nic nie odpowiedział. Wszyscy patrzyli się na niego z rozdziawionymi gębami. Akey wraz ze swoją "zdobyczą" od razu udał się do Hometree. Jake, Tu'an, Suvey, Notan i Neytiri

tylko stali i patrzyli się na niego.

-O, coś czuję, że polowanie zaczeka -powiedział Jake z lekkim uśmieszkiem odwracając się do Neytiri.

Jakiś czas później pod Hometree zebrała się pokaźna grupa gapiów. Mo'at wyszła na zewnątrz.

-Stracił dużo krwi, ale nic mu nie będzie. Musi teraz odpoczywać -oznajmiła.

-Tak... A co jeszcze udało się ustalić? Z jakiego pochodzi klanu? -Spytał Tu'an podchodząc do byłej Tsahik.

Mo'at długo milczała. Na jej twarzy wykryć można było niepokój.

-Tu jest pewien problem.

-Jaki? Nie wie, do jakiego należy klanu? -wtrącił Suvey z cynicznym uśmiechem.

-Nie chce z nikim rozmawiać. Ale wiem, z jakiego pochodzi klanu -Mo'at odwróciła się do wszystkich.

-Wszystko wskazuje na to, że chłopiec należy do... klanu Czarnej Zmory.

Na te słowa wszyscy osłupieli.

-No to co, jak tylko mały wróci do zdrowia, zbiorę ekipę i zabierzemy go do jego wioski -powiedział głośno Jake wychodząc na środek. W tej chwili wszyscy zaczęli się na niego patrzeć jak na idiotę. Jake nie wiedział kompletnie o co chodzi.

Neytiri podeszła do niego i powiedziała

-Jake, ten klan od dawna nie istnieje. -Jake spojrzał na Mo'at

-Aha. Więc mamy dziecko należące do nieistniejącego klanu. O co tu w ogóle chodzi? -Było widać, że JakeSully, choć Olo'eyectan i wielki Toruk Macto, zbawiciel ludu Na'vi, wciąż mało wiedział o "swojej" kulturze.

Mo'at podeszła do Jake'a.

-Długo by wyjaśniać. To pora posiłku. Chodź, porozmawiamy przy ognisku. -Jake, Mo'at i Neytiri weszli do środka. Po chwili wszyscy na zewnątrz się rozeszli.

Jake, Neytiri, Mo'at oraz kilku wojowników zasiedli wokół ogniska. Wszyscy mieli patyki z nabitymi kawałkami mięsa z Yerika i piekli je nad płomieniem niczym kiełbaski.

-klan Czarnej Zmory to prawdziwa legenda -zaczęła Mo'at -istniał od niepamiętnych czasów. Ich wioska leżała niedaleko wybrzeża. Ich zwyczaje były dla innych klanów dość kontrowersyjne. Członkowie klanu Czarnej Zmory między innymi scinali sobie włosy z ogonów. Nosili czarno-zielone barwy. Nasz mały "stylizowany" jest wyraźnie na nich.

-Co się stało z tym klanem? -spytał Jake obracając swój kawałek mięsa na drugą stronę.

-Tego do końca nie wiadomo. Mówią, że to był jakiś kataklizm. Pewnego dnia przyjaciel Olo'eyectan'a klanu Czarnej Zmory, pochodzący z innego klanu, chciał go odwiedzić. Gdy przybył na miejsce wraz z kilkoma swoimi wojownikami, wioski klanu Czarnej Zmory już nie było. Zastali tylko zgliszcza. Nie znaleźli jednak żadnych ciał. Tak przynajmniej mówią... To wydarzenie miało miejsce jeszcze za życia czwartego Toruk Macto.

Jake odwrócił wzrok na swoją pieczeń -już w formie czarnego płonącego węgielka.

-Cholera jasna! -wrzasnął po angielsku.

-Czy to prawda?! -rozległ się głos kogoś z tyłu. Do grupki podbiegł młody wojownik o zadziwiająco dużych uszach i łukiem na plecach.

-Enukan, jak miło -powiedział Tu'an żując mięso -zaraz się zacznie.

-To prawda? Ten chłopiec, z Czarnej Zmory? -Enukan spytał Mo'at wyraźnie się spiesząc.

-Właśnie o nim rozmawiamy...

-Gdzie on jest? Muszę z nim porozmawiać!

-Na górze, ale... -Nie dokończyła. Enukan sprintem udał się na górę.

-Heheh, mówiłem... -zaśmiał się Tu'an.


	3. Legenda

Po zjedzeniu posiłku Jake chciał udać się na górę -do swojego Hamaku. Od kiedy przeniósł się na stałe do swojego avatara po prostu uwielbiał spać. "Muszę się przyzwyczaić do mojego nowego ciała, a ono dawno nie zaznało normalnego snu" tak się tłumaczył zirytowanej Neytiri. Wchodząc na górę napotkał po drodze Enukana z nieciekawą miną.

-Co jest? -spytał.

-Z tym małym jest coś nie tak. Nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. Z nikim nie chce rozmawiać. To chyba niemowa... -powiedział i zszedł na dół. Był wyraźnie wkurzony. Po co w ogóle chciał rozmawiać z tym dzieckiem? Co chciał od niego wydobyć? Jake miał wrażenie, że nie wie jeszcze wszystkiego... -Minął swój ukochany hamak. Podszedł do miejsca, w którym odpoczywał mały przybysz. Leżał w swoim hamaku i wpatrywał się w swoje ręce.

-Cześć -Jake powiedział z entuzjazmem i usiadł obok hamaka malca. Chłopiec milczał i nadal wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie.

-Jak masz na imię? -spytał, ale nadal nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

-Zrozum, chcemy ci pomóc... -Jake zmarszczył czoło.

-Porozmawiajmy. Jestem Olo'eyectan'em tego klanu... -Mały nadal go ignorował.

-Jestem... Jestem Toruk Macto... -Po tych słowach mały na'vi obrócił się w jego stronę.

-Toruk Macto? -szepnął zachrypniętym głosem. -Jake się uśmiechnął. Udało mu się nawiązać z nim kontakt.

-Tak, Toruk Macto. Jak masz na imię? -zapytał ponownie. Chłopiec jednak nie odpowiedział.

-Co się stało? Gdzie twoi rodzice? -spróbował dotrzeć do niego inaczej.

Mały na'vi spojrzał na Jake'a dziwnie przerażającym wzrokiem, otworzył szeroko usta i z trudem powiedział

-O'kahret.

-Co? Co powiedziałeś? -Jake pochylił się nad malcem. Ten zaś położył się i zamknął oczy. Jake wstanął i natychmiast udał się na dół. Na dole zauważył Mo'at rozmawiającą z Enukanem. Udał się do nich.

-Ale on coś może wiedzieć -Jake usłyszał wypowiedź Enukana. Podszedł do nich i zaczął

-Nasz mały jednak nie jest niemową.

-Jak to? -powiedział Enukan, kręcąc się jakby miał owsiki.

-Spokojnie. Udało mi się nawiązać z nim dialog. Jeśli w ogóle można to nazwać dialogiem... Odezwał się, gdy powiedziałem mu że jestem Toruk Macto. Nie chce wyjawić swojego imienia. W zasadzie powiedział tylko jedno, ale nie bardzo rozumiem... Okaret albo coś...

-Wiedziałem! -krzyknął Enukan z entuzjazmem i wystrzelił na górę jak rakieta.

-Czy ktoś mi wreszcie powie, o co tu chodzi? -Jake odwrócił się do Mo'at.

-Nie obraź się, JakeSully, ale z tą sprawą poradzimy sobie sami -powiedziała i odeszła. Jake głupio się poczuł. W końcu był Olo'eyectan. Nie myślał długo, wyszedł na zewnątrz. Po drodze napotkał Neytiri.

-Jake, gdzie idziesz? -spytała.

-Lecę do piekielnych wrót. Wiesz... Muszę się spotkać z Normem -Neytiri chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Jake już jej uciekł. Wsiadł na swojego Ikrana i wzbił się w powietrze.

Po jakimś czasie Jake doleciał do byłej bazy RDA. Wylądował na placówce dla avatarów. Zszedł ze swojego Ikrana i wszedł przez metalowe drzwi do wnętrza bazy. Otworzył kolejne drzwi i znalazł się w sali, w której po raz pierwszy obudził się jako avatar. Na jednym z łóżek leżał avatar Norma, a nad nim stał Max i przeprowadzał jakieś badania. Gdy Jake wszedł do środka i trzasnął drzwiami, Max aż podskoczył.

-Jezus! Jake, ale mnie przestraszyłeś. Co ty tu robisz? -spytał zdenerwowany. Nagle do sali drugimi drzwiami wkroczył Norm.

-I jak? -powiedział do Maxa -Jake? Co ty tu robisz?

-Cześć. A tak wpadłem... -odparł -Jak twój avatar?

-No właśnie, Max... -Norm spojrzał na Maxa.

-Masz szczęście. 2 miesiące w komorze regeneracyjnej zrobiły swoje. Myślę, że już za parę dni będziesz się mógł bez problemu z nim połączyć -powiedział Max, odwracając wzrok na niebieskiego, 3 metrowego "bliźniaka" Norma.

-Doskonale -Norm się uśmiechnął. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia na Pandorze bez avatara. Myślał nawet nad wstąpieniem do Omaticaya jak Jake.

-Dobrze, muszę iść jeszcze sprawdzić ostatni wykaz -oznajmił Max i wyszedł z sali.

-Norm, mam taką sprawę... -Jake zaczął i usiadł na drugim łóżku.

-Tak?

-Jesteś trochę obeznany w kulturze Na'vi... Wiesz, co to znaczy Okaret? -Norm zastanowił się chwilę.

-Obiło mi się o uszy... Tak, już wiem. O'kahret. Jedna z wielu legend na'vi. Grace opisała ją nawet w swojej książce o Na'vi. Nie powiesz mi chyba, że jej nie czytałeś? -Powiedział Norm, a Jake spojrzał na niego surowo.

-No dobra, dobra... -Norm westchnął i wyszedł z sali. Po chwili przyszedł z grubą książką w rękach, z dużym tytułem na okładce "NA'VI". Norm usiadł na łóżku obok swojego avatara i otworzył książkę, po czym zaczął ją wertować.

-Kultura... Święte miejsca... Legendy... Oamun... O'duanoi... Mam. O'kahret. Drzewo Przeznaczenia. Jedna z najbardziej znanych legend. Powiem ci, te rzeczy są naprawdę bardzo ciekawe. Musisz kiedyś przeczytać tą książkę.

-Dobra dobra, kontynuuj -mruknął Jake.

-Drzewo Przeznaczenia to dla na'vi niezwykłe miejsce. Nikt nie wie, gdzie się znajduje. Od niepamiętnych czasów powstawały wyprawy mające na celu jego odnalezienie -Jake'owi od razu na myśl przyszły filmy ze starej trylogii Indiany Jonesa. Jake uwielbiał te prehistoryczne, przygodowe filmy. W obecnych czasach nabrały one nuty Science-Fiction, ponieważ... Było w nich dość dużo zieleni.

-Czym jest te Drzewo Przeznaczenia? -zapytał.

-Jest wiele wersji. Podobno drzewo te jest odizolowane od "globalnej sieci". Mówią, że dzięki niemu można bezpośrednio nawiązać kontakt z samą Eywą. Wszystkie wersje mówią też, że drzewo te jest najstarszym drzewem na Pandorze i że zapisane są w nim pierwsze informacje o całej ludzkości. Dużo jest tego.

-No bardzo to ciekawe, ale jakoś mało mnie takie rzeczy obchodzą... -westchnął Jake.

-A niejeden Na'vi oddałby życie, aby się tam tylko znaleźć. A tak w ogóle, to dlaczego pytasz o O'kahret? -Norm zamknął książkę.

-Widzisz, wczoraj w lesie znaleźliśmy małe dziecko. Chyba się zgubiło. Nie wiemy, skąd pochodzi, ale według Mo'at wygląda jak członek klanu Czarnej Zmory... Chyba już wiesz, o co chodzi.

Mały chce rozmawiać tylko ze mną. Nie był zbyt rozmowny. Właściwie udało mu się wypowiedzieć tylko te "O'kahret".

-Żartujesz. Klan Czarnej Zmory? O ile mi wiadomo, to on przestał istnieć wieki temu...

-No właśnie -Jake się uśmiechnął.

-Klan Czarnej Zmory to źródło wielu legend. Mówi się, że jego Olo'eyectan i część członków wiedzieli, gdzie znajduje się Drzewo Przeznaczenia. Klasyczna wersja mówi, że wszyscy członkowie klanu zginęli przez jakiś kataklizm. Ale jest też wersja, że wszyscy nawzajem się wymordowali -powodem miała być właśnie tajemnica położenia O'kahret. Obie wersje są dziwne, bo w końcu żadnych ciał nie znaleziono... -dodał Norm.

Jake znał już powód dziwnego zachowania Enukana. Musiał mieć wyjątkowego fioła na punkcie O'kahret, a mały na'vi, rzekomy "członek" klanu Czarnej Zmory mógł wiedzieć, gdzie się znajduje.

-Wiele klanów na'vi organizowało mnóstwo wypraw mających na celu odnalezienie O'kahret. Bez skutku. Wyobraź sobie, że w całej historii klan Jeźdźców zorganizował już około 20 takich wypraw -kontynuował Norm.

-Dużo wiesz... -powiedział Jake.

-Wiesz, dzieci Omaticaya są bardzo rozmowne -zaśmiał się Norm.

-Wielkie dzięki, Norm. Musze już spadać -Jake wstał i udał się w kierunku wyjścia.

-Wpadnij, jak dowiesz się czegoś nowego. Jestem cholernie ciekaw rozwoju sytuacji -powiedział szybko Norm.

-OK -Jake wybiegł na zewnątrz, wsiadł na swojego Ikrana i wrócił do Hometree. Gdy wszedł do środka, zaczął rozglądać się za Enukanem. Nie było go na dole, więc wszedł na górę. Siedział obok hamaku małego na'vi i męczył się, aby z nim porozmawiać. Jake podszedł do niego.

-O, JakeSully! -Enukan ucieszył się na jego widok.

-Nadal nie chce ze mną gadać. Tylko ty umiesz się z nim dogadać, więc...

-Wiem, o co ci chodzi. Spróbuję z nim porozmawiać -Jake odwrócił się do chłopca.

-Hej, mały... Mówiłeś coś o O'kahret -Mały spojrzał na Jake'a.

-Alamutya -szepnął.

-Wiesz, gdzie się znajduje O'kahret? -Enukan spytał.

-Alamutya -Chłopiec powiedział głośniej.

-Alamutya, tak, to miejsce w górach Urah. Tydzień drogi stąd. -Enukan zaczął nawijać -Mamy trop. Musimy jak najszybciej zorganizować wyprawę... -zaczął się wiercić.

-Spokojnie... Na co to nam? Nie zamierzam organizować żadnej wyprawy. Nie wiemy nawet, czy te informacje są prawdziwe -powiedział Jake.

-Przez te dziecko przemawia Eywa, ja to wiem! -Enukan prawie krzyknął.

-Uspokój się... -Jake powiedział, a Enukan tylko wstał z wkurzoną miną i zszedł na dół. Po chwili Jake również wstał i zszedł na dół. Na dole spotkał Tu'an'a.

-Widziałeś Enukana? -zapytał.

-Wyszedł na zewnątrz. Co mu jest?

-Chce, abym zorganizował wyprawę poszukiwawczą O'kahret...

-Można się było tego spodziewać -Tu'an się zaśmiał.

-Od zawsze interesował się tymi sprawami. Wiesz, poszukiwanie nieznanego i tak dalej... Wyobraź sobie, że jako dziecko 2 razy uciekł z domu, a potem tłumaczył się, się poszukiwał Drzewa Przeznaczenia -zaśmiał się znowu i poszedł na górę.

Jake wyszedł na zewnątrz. Zauważył Enukana prowadzącego Pa'li. Podbiegł do niego.

-Co ty wyprawiasz? -zapytał.

-Skoro nikt nie chce iść ze mną, to wyruszę na poszukiwania sam -odpowiedział zimnym głosem.

-Oszalałeś?!

-Może -powiedział i wspiął się na wierzchowca.

-Powiedz mi, po co ci to?

-Nie zrozumiesz tego. Pół życia poświęciłem O'kahret. Muszę wyruszyć -powiedział i odwrócił wzrok na zachodzące słońce. Jake zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

-Dobrze. Zorganizuję wyprawę. Zbiorę ekipę i wyruszymy pojutrze -Jake przewrócił oczami. Enukan nic nie powiedział, zszedł z swojego Pa'li i połorzył rękę na ramieniu Jake'a.

-Dziękuję, JakeSully -powiedział ze spokojem, chwycił swojego Pa'li i wrócił do Hometree. Jake tylko stał w miejscu i wpatrywał się w zachód słońca.

-To będą ciężkie dni... -powiedział do siebie.

Chwilę później udał się do Hometree w celu położenia się spać. Gdy wszedł do swojego hamaku, przyszła Neytiri.

-Już idziesz spać? Nie zaczekasz na mnie? -uśmiechnęła się. Jake westchnął.

-Co się stało? -zapytała.

-Wiem o O'kahret. Ten chłopiec chyba wie, gdzie się znajduje. Powiedziałem Enukanowi, że zorganizuję wyprawę... Mam mało czasu, aby go przekonać, że te całe poszukiwania to głupi pomysł. Nie chcę się stąd ruszać -wzruszył ramionami.

-Jake, jesteś Olo'eyectan. Musisz dbać o swoich ludzi... Jake spojrzał na Neytiri.

-Masz rację. Zrobię to -powiedział z przekonaniem.

-Wyruszę z wami -dodała Neytiri -Nie mogę pozwolić, abyś się tam nudził beze mnie -uśmiechnęła się szeroko i weszła powoli do hamaka Jake'a. Jake nic nie powiedział. Tylko się uśmiechnął.

Ranek. Jake obudził się w hamaku sam -ucieszył się, pierwsza normalna pobudka od dłuższego czasu. Wyszedł powoli z hamaku i zszedł na dół. Zastał duże zbiorowisko członków klanu.

-Co się dzieje? -zapytał się Mo'at i Neytiri.

-Chłopiec zniknął -powiedziała Mo'at od razu.

-Jak to "zniknął"?

-Nigdzie go nie ma. Nikt go nie widział -wzruszyła ramionami. Nagle podbiegł do nich Suvey.

-Chyba go widziałem. Niedawno jakiś dzieciak kręcił się niedaleko lasu. To mógł być on -oznajmił.

-Gdzie go widziałeś? spytał Jake.

-Tam -wskazał palcem.

-Neytiri, chodź -krzyknął Jake ruszając z miejsca. Neytiri pobiegła za nim. Oboje weszli do lasu. Neytiri pochyliła się nad ziemią.

-Widzę świeże ślady. Chodźmy -powiedziała i ruszyła dalej. Kierując się śladami ogarnął ją niepokój. Prowadziły one do niebezpiecznego miejsca, bowiem niedaleko znajdywała się ogromna przepaść. Po paru chwilach las się skończył. Jake i Neytiri 50 metrów dalej ujrzeli przepaść, a na jej skraju stał mały na'vi wpatrujący się w otchłań. Jake już wiedział, co chce zrobić.

-Nie rób tego! -Od razu krzyknął, po czym powoli zaczął kierować się w stronę chłopca. Ten tylko odwrócił głowę w stronę Jake'a.

-Stój w miejscu.

-Nie. Skończę to wszystko -powiedział mały na'vi ze spokojem.

-Jak masz na imię? -spytał ponownie Jake, cały czas bardzo powoli zbliżając się do chłopca.

-Talu... -odpowiedział.

-Talu, nie rób tego, pomyśl o swojej rodzinie -Jake mówił co mu ślina na język przyniosła.

-Nie mam rodziny -odpowiedział chłopiec i odwrócił głowę w stronę przepaści.

-Rozumiem, ja też straciłem rodzinę -powiedział Jake. lekko się jąkając.

-I tak skoczę... -mruknął pod nosem. Jake'a od niego dzieliły już tylko 2 metry.

-Talu, proszę... -Jake nie dokończył. Mały na'vi pochylił się nad przepaścią. Skoczył.


	4. W stronę słońca

Podczas gdy na zewnątrz trwały poszukiwania, w Hometree przy ognisku spokojnie siedział sobie Tu'an i wcinał pieczeń z Yerika. Zdążył już zjeść porcję swoją, Suvey'a, Notan'a i Akey'a. Nagle do ogniska podszedł Suvey.

-I co? -zapytał Tu'an głośno mlaszcząc.

-JakeSully i Neytiri szukają go w lesie. Musi tam być -Po chwili na zewnątrz rozległa się wrzawa. Tu'an i Suvey wyszli zobaczyć co się dzieje. Z lasu wyłoniły się dwie postacie. Jake i Neytiri. Jake w ramionach trzymał małego na'vi. Wszyscy byli ubrudzeni ziemią. Gdy Jake dobiegł do tłumu, było widać, że chłopiec jest półprzytomny. Jego głowa krwawiła.

-Eywa... Eywa... -majaczył pod nosem. Jake przekazał chłopca Mo'at, która szybko pobiegła z nim do wnętrza Hometree.

-Co się stało? -Suvey podbiegł do Jake'a i zapytał. Jake złapał oddech.

**RETROSPEKCJA**

Jake'a od małego na'vi dzieliły już tylko 2 metry.

-Talu, proszę... -Jake nie dokończył. Mały na'vi pochylił się nad przepaścią. Skoczył. W tej chwili czas zwolnił. Jake natychmiast rzucił się za chłopcem. Skacząc jedną ręką złapał się jakiejś rośliny na skraju przepaści, a drugą ręką w ostatniej chwili chwycił nogę Talu. Miał go. Uśmiech na twarzy Jake'a nie trwał zbyt długo. Roślina zaczęła wyślizgiwać mu się z ręki, a skarpa na której leżał załamywała się. To był koniec. Całe życie przeleciało mu przed oczami. Nagle coś złapało go za nogę. Ogromna ulga -Neytiri szybko zareagowała. Po paru chwilach wszyscy leżeli bezpieczni na stabilnym gruncie. Mały Talu był lekko ranny w głowę. Gdy Jake go złapał, uderzył głową w skalną ścianę.

-Eywa... Eywa... Eywa... -powtarzał.

-Szybko, zabierzmy go do Mo'at -krzyknęła Neytiri. Jake jeszcze chwilę leżał i dyszał na ziemi. Gdy się otrząsnął, wstał, zabrał Talu i pobiegł za Neytiri.

**KONIEC RETROSPEKCJI**

Tu'an spojrzał na Jake'a z niedowierzaniem.

-Dlaczego to zrobił?

-Tego nie wiem. Powiedział tylko, że "musi z tym skończyć".

-Na razie zdajmy się na Mo'at. Chodźmy do środka coś zjeść... -wtrącił Suvey. Tak zrobili. Zanim weszli do Hometree, usłyszeli z wewnątrz wściekły głos Notana

-Kto znowu zeżarł moją pieczeń?!

Po posiłku do Jake'a podeszła Mo'at.

-Musimy porozmawiać na osobności -oznajmiła. Jake udał się z nią na zewnątrz.

-Talu nic nie będzie. Przestał majaczyć. Udało mi się z nim porozmawiać.

-No i...?

-Powiedział, że ma sny. Dziwne sny. Enukan miał rację.

-To znaczy? -Jake zapytał.

-JakeSully, on się komunikuje z Eywą -powiedziała stanowczo. Jake zamilkł i zrobił zdziwioną minę.

-Jeszcze nigdy nie było takiego przypadku. Mówił, że wie o rzeczach, o których wiedzieć nie powinien. Zaczęło go to przerastać. Dlatego chciał się zabić -Mo'at opuściła głowę w dół.

-Rozumiem... -Jake po chwili powiedział.

-Tymczasowo Neytiri będzie się nim opiekować. Jeśli chcecie odnaleźć O'kahret, musicie wziąć Talu ze sobą. Myślę, że jest swego rodzaju kluczem w tej sprawie -dodała po chwili.

-Dobrze -Jake nie negował zaleceń byłej Tsahik. Mo'at wróciła do swoich spraw, a Jake zwołał wszystkich wojowników Omaticaya. Rozpoczął przygotowania do wyprawy.

-OK. W skład ekipy poszukiwawczej wchodzą... Enukan, Tu'an, Suvey, Notan oraz Neytiri -głośno oznajmił. Wymienieni wyszli na środek obok Jake'a. Po chwili do Jake'a podbiegł Akey.

-Olo'eyectan JakeSully, ja też chcę wyruszyć -wykrzyknął.

-Upoluj nam na dzisiaj tłustego Yerika, to się zastanowimy -zaśmiał się Tu'an.

-Proszę, JakeSully -Akey zrobił niewinną minę. Jake się zastanawiał.

-Ech... No dobra. Może przy okazji się czegoś w końcu nauczysz -powiedział w końcu. Akey się uśmiechnął i pobiegł do Hometree.

Zbliżał się wieczór. Już jutro grupa Jake'a miała wyruszyć w podróż -Jake'owi potrzebny był odpowiedni sprzęt. Udał się w tym celu do piekielnych wrót. Tak jak ostatnio, wylądował na placówce dla avatarów i wszedł do części kompleksu, w której mógł swobodnie oddychać pandorańskim powietrzem.

-Cześć -powitał się z Normem.

-Cześć Jake. Jak tam? Czego Ci trzeba?

-Jutro wyruszam na małą wycieczkę. Wiesz w jakim celu -Jake się uśmiechnął -potrzebuję paru zabawek, wiesz co mam na myśli...

-Wow -wykrztusił Norm i od razu udał się po "zabawki". Wrócił po 10 minutach. W rękach trzymał karabin Hydra MBS-9M w wersji "ręcznej".

-Tylko to mogę ci zaoferować. Żadna inna broń nie będzie współpracować z twoimi dłońmi avatara.

-Może być -Jake odparł i chwycił karabin, po czym spojrzał na Norma, a konkretnie na ogromną torbę wiszącą na jego ramieniu.

-Co robisz? -Jake spytał.

-Wyruszam z wami oczywiście -Norm się uśmiechnął.

-Z jakiej racji?

-Mam sprzęt, mapy, najnowocześniejsza aparaturę. Przydam się wam. Nie wytrzymam już w tym miejscu ani dnia dłużej... -Norm zmarszczył czoło.

-A twój avatar? Jest już sprawny?

-Oczywiście. Jutro będę mógł się już z nim połączyć.

-Dobrze. Bądź gotowy jutro o świcie. Przylecę po ciebie.

-OK -odpowiedział Norm, po czym zniknął za drzwiami. Jake wrócił do Hometree. Wszedł na górę i spotkał Neytiri siedzącą obok Hamaka w którym spał Talu.

-Jak tam nasz mały desperat? -Jake zapytał i usiadł obok Ney.

-Dobrze. Rozmawiałam z nim. Wydaje się, że ucieszyła go wiadomość, że wyruszy z nami.

-To dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy musieli go pilnować 24 godziny na dobę, żeby nie zrobił czegoś głupiego -powiedział. Po chwili do Jake'a i Neytiri podszedł Enukan.

-A nie mówiłem, ten mały jest wybrańcem -rzekł z entuzjazmem -Doprowadzi nas do O'kahret, aby oświecić cały nasz lud!

-Enukan, błagam... -Jake złapał się za czoło.

-Dobrze, już znikam. Muszę położyć się wcześnie spać, aby mieć siły na jutro... -Jake pogonił go wzrokiem.

-Może my też już chodźmy spać -zwróciła się Neytiri do Jake'a.

-A po co od razu spać... -Jake się uśmiechnął i pocałował ją delikatnie. Neytiri się zaśmiała, po czym udała się z Jakiem do swojego hamaku.

Słońce wstało. Jake leżąc w hamaku poczuł, że ktoś go szturcha kijem. "Znowu" pomyślał.

-Neytiri, mówiłem ci, żebyś mi nie wsadzała... -Jake otworzył oczy. To był Tu'an. Z wielkim bananem na mordzie.

-Błagam, dokończ -rechotał. Jake zrobił wkurzoną minę i wyskoczył z hamaku. Tu'an z pospiechem udał się na dół, po drodze mówiąc do Jake'a z uśmiechem

-Chodź coś zjeść, wkrótce wyruszamy -i zaśmiał się jeszcze raz. Jake ogarnął się i zszedł na dół, minął swoją grupę siedzącą przy ognisku.

-Nie jesz? -spytał Suvey.

-Muszę lecieć po Norma -powiedział Jakie i pobiegł do swojego Ikrana. Pół godziny później wrócił z niebieską wersją Norma. Gdy Norm zszedł z Ikrana, Jake zauważył, że porusza się jakoś nienaturalnie.

-Czy aby na pewno twój avatar jest już w 100% sprawny? -Jake spytał Norma.

-Tak, po prostu... Latanie mi nie służy...-odparł.

Drużyna była już w komplecie. Wszyscy członkowie klanu wyszli na zewnątrz, aby pożegnać się z poszukiwaczami O'kahret. Wszyscy wyprowadzili swoje Pa'li. Neytiri siedziała na swoim razem z małym Talu. Jake, Enukan, Tu'an, Suvey, Notan, Akey, Norm, Neytiri. Pierwsza od dziesiątek lat wyprawa do tajemniczego O'kahret. Pierwsza wyprawa, która ma jakiekolwiek szanse powodzenia.

-Niech Eywa was prowadzi -powiedziała Mo'at. Tłum wiwatował. Jeźdźcy ruszyli w kierunku wschodzącego słońca -w kierunku gór Urah.

-Wkrótce wracamy -Jake krzyknął.


	5. Gdy nadejdzie zmrok

Osiem pa'li wraz z swoimi jeźdźcami przedziera się przez duże wzgórze otoczone ze wszystkich stron lasem. Słońce powoli zachodzi. Jeźdźcy wyglądają, jakby przed chwilą wygrzebali się z grobów.

-Norm, powiesz mi łaskawie, gdzie jesteśmy? -Norm usłyszał głos Jake'a z przodu. Norm siedział na swoim pa'li wpatrując się jednocześnie w ekran swojego notebooka -choć w tej chwili był to bardziej netbook.

-Nie czaję tego nowego Windowsa -powiedział z zakłopotaniem -6 lat temu na Ziemi mieli bardziej przyjazne oprogramowanie...

-Cudownie -Jake klepnął się w głowę. Nagle Normowi laptop wymsknął się z rąk. Spadł na ziemię i został zmiażdżony pod kopytem Pa'li Norma.

-Ups

-Co jest -krzyknął Jake.

-Nieważne -odpowiedział Norm.

-O świcie powinniśmy dojść do wioski klanu Orucan. Uzupełnimy tam zapasy jedzenia i wody. Teraz musimy rozbić obóz na noc -krzyknął Tu'an. Gdy poszukiwacze wkroczyli do lasu, zaczęli się rozglądać za odpowiednim miejscem. Nie musieli szukać długo. Zatrzymali się na małej polanie i zaczęli się rozpakowywać. Norm był świetnie przygotowany. Miał ze sobą kilka śpiworów w wersji dla avatarów. Suvey i Notan poszli poszukać drewna do ogniska. Tu'an miał upolować małe co nieco.

-Pójdziesz ze mną chłopcze -uśmiechnął się do Akey'a. Ten nie był zadowolony z wspólnego polowania z kimś takim jak Tu'an. Ale cóż. Poszedł za nim wgłąb lasu. Szli jakiś czas, aż nagle Tu'an stanął w miejscu.

-Widzisz go? -spytał Akey'a. Akey zaczął się rozglądać.

-Ale co? -odparł.

-Masz oczy? Użyj ich w końcu -powiedział zniecierpliwiony Tu'an. Akey w końcu zauważył w oddali Yerika chowającego się za krzakami.

-Widzę... -powiedział po cichu. Tu'an wyciągnął łuk, jedną strzałę i wręczył Akey'owi.

-Lepiej żebyś trafił -uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Akey zrobił nieciekawą minę i chwycił łuk oraz strzałę. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, naciągnął strzałę na łuk. Celował dłuższą chwilę. Tu'an zaczął się niecierpliwić. W końcu Akey oddał strzał -nie trafił -strzała przeleciała tuż obok głowy yerika, który zaraz potem zerwał się do ucieczki. Tu'an od razu podszedł do Akey'a, wyrwał mu łuk z ręki, naciągnął swoją strzałę i natychmiast oddał strzał -po chwili Yerik leżał już martwy na ziemi ze strzałą w szyi. Nie trzeba było go nawet dobijać. Tu'an nic nie powiedział, tylko od razu poszedł zabrać ciało. Akey stał w miejscu i palił się ze wstydu.

Noc. Wszyscy siedzieli przy ognisku i zajadali. Mały Talu zjadł chyba najwięcej -w Hometree nie jadł prawie nic. Gdy skończył jeść, Neytiri połorzyła go spać. Szybko usnął. Pozostali członkowie wyprawy siedzieli przy ognisku i opowiadali sobie dowcipy. Z dowcipów Jake'a śmiał się tylko Norm, reszta z trudem próbowała je zrozumieć. Po jakimś czasie Norm również położył się spać. Gdy wszedł do swojego śpiwora, Jake krzyknął do niego z uśmiechem

-Przypomnij Maxowi żeby wziął kąpiel -Norm się zaśmiał i zamknął oczy. Poszukiwacze kontynuowali opowiadanie dowcipów.

-Słyszeliście to? -nagle wtrącił Akey.

-Pewnie viperwolfy... -powiedział Jake. Przypomniał sobie akcję gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał Neytiri.

-Nic nam nie zrobią. Jest nas za dużo -odparł Notan. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli krzyk małego Talu. Jake podbiegł do jego śpiwora. Talu był cały roztrzęsiony.

-Chciał mnie zabić... -powiedział.

-Kto? -Jake spytał.

-Wielki potwór... Ze strzałą w nodze... Chciał mnie zabić, byłem sam... -nawijał cały czas drżąc. Jake złapał go za ramiona.

-To był tylko zły sen. Zły sen -powiedział głośno. Talu w końcu się uspokoił. Neytiri musiała zostać przy nim -nie mógł zasnąć. Gdy wszyscy chcieli już wrócić do rozmowy przy ognisku, usłyszeli krzyk Suvey'a.

-Chłopaki! Mamy problem... -Odwrócili się w jego stronę. Z lasu zaczęły wyłaniać się wściekłe viperwolfy. Cała wataha. Zbliżały się powoli do obozu.

-Cholera, jest ich za dużo! -krzyknął Jake wyciągając swój karabin -Neytiri, bierz Talu -dodał. Jeden z viperwolfów rzucił się na Jake'a. Zanim jednak dobiegł, został podziurawiony serią z karabinu Jake'a. Pozostali wyciągnęli łuki i zaczęli celować w resztę viperwolfów. Te przyspieszyły. Jake otworzył ogień i jednocześnie wycofywał się do tyłu. Eliminował jednego viperwolfa po drugim, jednak ciągle ich przybywało. Tu'an, Notan i Suvey również zaczęli strzelać. Jake zuwarzył, że viperwolfy zbliżają się do śpiworów.

-O nie. Tu'an, zabierz stamtąd Norma! Będę cię osłaniał! -Tu'an podbiegł do śpiwora Norma, wyciągnął jego bezwładne ciało avatara i zaczął ciągnąć je w stronę lasu, skąd Jake prowadził ostrzał. Po chwili Tu'an wziął avatara Norma na barki i zaczął biec.

-Spadamy stąd! -krzyknął Jake, oddał jeszcze parę strzałów i uciekł z resztą grupy wgłąb lasu. Biegli przez jakieś 5 minut, po czym zatrzymali się, będąc pewni, że są bezpieczni.

-Wszyscy w komplecie? -spytał zdyszany Jake.

-Tak -odparł Suvey -ale Notan... -Notan wyraźnie utykał. Gdy Jake osłaniał Tu'an'a, jeden z viperwolfów rzucił się na Notana i ugryzł go w nogę. Ostro krwawił. Akey na szczęście wziął torbę Norma, w której były bandaże. Neytiri go opatrzyła.

-Wszystkie nasze pa'li zwiały. I co teraz? -powiedział Suvey.

-Musimy iść do wioski Orucan. Pomogą nam -rzekł Tu'an -tędy -wskazał palcem. Poszukiwacze maszerowali całą noc. W końcu dotarli do wioski klanu Orucan. Klan ten nie miał Hometree -członkowie klanu mieszkali w drewnianych chatach, przypominających trochę indiańskie namioty, ale były większe i miały bardziej zaokrąglony kształt. Jake jak i reszta był wykończony. Gdy weszli na teren wioski, od razu podszedł do nich Olo'eyectan klanu, a za nim pojawiło się zbiorowisko jego członków.

-Jestem Jake Sully, Olo'eyectan klanu Omaticaya. A to moi przyjaciele -Tu'an, Notan, Suvey, Akey, Enukan, moja kobieta Neytiri, a to... -Jake spojrzał na małego Talu -to jest mój syn Talu. Wybieramy się w góry Urah i chcielibyśmy u was przenocować... -Jake nie mógł wyjawić celu ich misji. Przed wejściem do wioski zabandażował małemu Talu "łysą" końcówkę ogona -nie chciał ryzykować. Z tłumu członków klanu Orucan dobiegały szepty "Toruk Macto"...

-Witam was, przyjaciele.-odpowiedział wódz klanu -Jestem En'ra, wódz tego klanu. Dużo słyszeliśmy o tobie, JakeSully -zjednoczenie klanów, walka z ludźmi nieba... Lud na'vi dużo ci zawdzięcza. Możecie u nas zostać ile tylko chcecie. Czujcie się jak u siebie -Jake podziękował, a wódz oprowadził go po wiosce. Mieli kilka wolnych chat. Tu'an wszedł do pierwszej lepszej, położył na ziemi avatara Norma i padł na hamak z ulgą. Po chwili avatar Norma otworzył oczy. Wstał i zapytał Tu'an'a

-gdzie my do cholery jesteśmy? Co się stało?

-Lepiej nie pytaj... -Tu'an przetarł oczy.

Wszyscy poza Jakiem odpoczywali w swoich chatach. Olo'eyectan klanu Orucan wciąż oprowadzał go po wiosce. Jake zauważył w pewnym momencie w centrum wioski wielką dziurę w ziemi. Było to jakieś podziemne przejście.

-To przejście prowadzi do podziemnej groty, w której znajduje się nasze słynne źródło uzdrawiającej wody -oznajmił wódz klanu -dzięki niemu jesteśmy wolni od chorób. Źródło te było powodem do założenia wioski tutaj -Nagle do Jake'a i En'ry podbiegł jeden z wojowników klanu Orucan.

-Wodzu -krzyknął -jest kolejna ofiara...

-Ofiara? -Jake mruknął.

-Wybacz JakeSully, muszę już iść. Porozmawiamy innym razem -powiedział En'ra i pobiegł za wojownikiem. "Dziwne" Jake pomyślał. Poszedł do swojej chaty, aby położyć się spać. Był cholernie zmęczony. W chacie były dwa hamaki -w jednym spał Talu, w drugim Neytiri. Jake wszedł do hamaka Ney, przytulił się do niej i szybko zasnął. Obudził się wieczorem. Gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył Neytiri siedzącą obok hamaka Talu.

-Wreszcie zasnął -szepnęła.

-Co się stało? -Jake spytał zdezorientowany.

-Znowu miał koszmar. Ten sam co ostatnio. Mówił, że śniło mu się że był sam w jakiejś szopie, do której po chwili wszedł wielki potwór ze strzałą w łapie i chciał go pożreć. Zaczynam się niepokoić.

-Przejdzie mu... -Jake ziewnął i wyszedł z hamaku.

-Głodny jestem. Pójdę sprawdzić, czy przygotowali już posiłek -wyszedł na zewnątrz. Było już ciemno. Zaczął rozglądać się dookoła -nie było żywej duszy. Wszyscy juę siedzieli w swoich chatach. Jake zauważył Enukana wychodzącego ze swojej chaty.

-Co to? Wszyscy już śpią? -zapytał Jake'a.

-Nie wiem. Jak mnie ominęła kolacja, to się wkurzę... -Nagle Jake i Enukan zauważyli jak ktoś biegnie między chatami. Wyglądał na spanikowanego.

-Hej, ty! -Jake krzyknął, ale ten ktoś tylko na chwilę obrócił się w stronę Jake'a, po czym wbiegł do swojej chaty.

-Co tu jest grane? -Jake powiedział do siebie. Nagle usłyszał jakiś dźwięk za plecami. Odwrócił się. Zauważył tylko wielki cień znikający za drzewem.

-Kto tam jest? -Jake krzyknął.

-To nie człowiek... -Enukan podszedł do Jake'a. Po chwili podbiegł do nich En'ra.

-Wracajcie do swoich chat! Tu nie jest bezpiecznie... -zaczął się rozglądać. Nagle rozległ się ryk. Ogłuszający ryk. Chwilę później Jake, Enukan i En'ra usłyszeli krzyk jakiegoś na'vi.

-O nie... -En'ra się zachwiał. Jake pobiegł szybko do swojej chaty.

-Co się dzieje? -Neytiri spytała. Jake nie odpowiedział, chwycił tylko swój karabin i wybiegł z powrotem na zewnątrz. Pobiegł do miejsca, z którego usłyszał krzyk. Biegnąc zauważył na ziemi wielką plamę krwi... Jake'a ogarnął strach. Znowu słyszał jakieę dźwięki. Dookoła niego coś się przemieszczało. Przemieszczało się cholernie szybko.

-To bestia! zabić ją! -usłyszał nagle krzyk zza rogu. Wyjrzał zobaczyć co się dzieje. Zauważył dwóch wojowników Orucan. Jeden z nich oddał strzał z łuku w zarośla pod drzewem. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Nagle z krzaków wyskoczyło jakieś zwierzę. Było ciemno, jakie nie widział czym było to coś, ale kształtem przypominało Thanatora, tylko trochę większego. Stwór w ciągu ułamka sekundy rzucił się na jednego z wojowników i rozerwał go na strzępy. Drugi wojownik został powalony na ziemię. Gdy wstał i rzucił się w ucieczkę, zwierzę ruszyło za nim. Wojownik nie przebiegł nawet dziesięciu metrów. Stwór otworzył swoją długą paszczę -to był przerarzajacy widok -dosłownie przegryzł wojownika na pół. Wszystko stało się w ciągu kilku sekund. Jake ukrył się za jedną z chat. Wychylił się, wycelował karabinem w stwora i oddał strzał. Potworowi nic się nie stało -Odwrócił się do Jake'a i rozpoczął szarżę. Jake oddał jeszcze parę strzałów w biegnącego na niego monstrum, a że nic to nie dało, to zaczął uciekać. Zanim zdążył przebiec 2 metry, usłyszał głośny huk. Odwrócił głowę. Chata za jego plecami z potężną siłą zawaliła się na niego. Stracił przytomność...

Jake otworzył oczy. Pierwsze co poczuł to okropny ból głowy.

-Nabiłeś sobie niezłego guza -usłyszał głos Norma. Był ranek. Jake leżał w swoim hamaku. Miał parę bandaży na głowie i rękach. W chacie oprócz Norma był także En'ra oraz Neytiri.

-Co to było... -Jake wykrztusił.

-Miałeś niesamowite szczęście. Gdyby bestia nie zawaliłaby na ciebie chaty, nic by z ciebie nie zostało -powiedział En'ra z uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Bestia?

-Pewnie jesteś głodny. Chodź. Przy posiłku wszystko wyjaśnię -odpowiedział. Po paru chwilach En'ra oraz Jake i jego ekipa siedzieli przy ognisku, spożywając mięso z Yerika.

-Zwierzę, które widziałeś w nocy nazywamy bestią -zaczął wódz -Nawiedza nas od dłuższego czasu. Przybywa prawie każdej nocy i pożera nasze zapasy jedzenia. Morduje członków naszego klanu. Czasem nawet w biały dzień.

-Nie możecie jej po prostu zabić? -wtrącił Tu'an.

-Bestia jest niezwykle szybka i zręczna. Po za tym ma silny pancerz -jest odporna na nasze strzały... -En'ra zmarszczył czoło -JakeSully, kiedy przybyłeś, w wiosce pojawiła się nadzieja... Jesteś Toruk Macto... -Wódz wstanął.

-Błagamy JakeSully, tylko ty możesz nam pomóc. -Jake był zaskoczony. Stał się naprawdę kimś w oczach ludu na'vi. Był Toruk Macto. Nie mógł odmówić swoim bliźnim w potrzebie.

-Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby wam pomóc.

-Masz jakiś plan, JakeSully? -spytał Notan. Jake odwrócił się do En'ry.

-Potrzebuję paru informacji. Macie jeszcze jakieś zapasy jedzenia? -Na twarzy Jake'a pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

Przez las przedzierają się dwie postacie. To Norm i Suvey. Obaj z siekierami w rękach.

-Dlaczego akurat nas Jake musiał posłać do drzewo? Nie jestem drwalem, jestem cholernym naukowcem... -powiedział Norm.

-Nie marudź -Suvey wydawał się być zadowolony.

-Jak mam nie marudzić, musimy zciąć z 80 drzew... -Norm i Suvey dotarli na miejsce.

-Są idealne. Małe, wytrzymałe i idealnie proste -Suvey spojrzał na drzewa -No, teraz do roboty -uśmiechnął się. Norm przewrócił oczami. Obaj zaczęli łupać siekierami.

-Szybciej, szybciej, bo nie dostaniesz dzisiaj jeść -Suvey się zaśmiał.

Południe. Jake siedział przy ognisku i myślał. Podbiegł do niego Akey.

-Przynieśli już ostatnią dostawę drewna -oznajmił.

-Świetnie -Jake wstał i udał się do miejsca, w którym wyładowano drewno. Stał tam już Norm i Suvey.

-Jest idealne. Możemy zaczynać -oznajmił wszystkim Jake.

-To my dopiero zaczynamy? -parsknął Norm zlany potem.

Przez cały dzień trwały prace nad projektem Jake'a. W końcu powstało coś na kształt wielkiej klatki. Jake chciał zwabić do niej bestię, zamknąć pułapkę, a później pozostawić potwora na pastwę wściekłych wojowników uzbrojonych w łuki i strzały. Gdy zakończono prace, Jake udał się do swojej chaty. Musiał wziąć broń. Wszedł do środka i chwycił za swój karabin. Oprócz niego miał także jeden granat -pamiątka po walce z RDA. Gdy miał już wyjść, usłyszał głos Talu z hamaka.

-Jake.. -Jake się odwrócił. Mały Talu głęboko oddychał.

-Tak?

-Znowu miałem ten sen... -Jake podszedł do jego hamaku i usiadł.

-Nie bój się. Nic ci nie grozi. To tylko sny. Wkrótce się skończą -powiedział.

-Ten był straszniejszy niż inne... -Talu mruknął pod nosem.

-Opowiedz.

-Byłem sam... W jakiejś małej szopie... Nagle w wejściu pojawił się wielki stwór... Miał świecące czerwone oczy... mnóstwo ostrych zębów... W jedną łapę miał wbitą strzałę... On mnie zaatakował... -W oczach Talu pojawiły się łzy. Jake wstanął i chwycił go delikatnie za głowę.

-To się skończy. Obiecuję -I wyszedł.

Słońce zaczęło zachodzić. Do pułapki Jake'a Norm, Suvey i Notan wpychali kosze z pożywieniem. Zanęta na bestię. Wszyscy przyglądali się, także mały Talu trzymający za rękę Neytiri.

-Gotowe... -powiedział zdyszany Norm.

-OK. Plan jest taki -przez całą noc czekamy w ukryciu. Gdy bestia sie pojawi, poczuje zapach mięska. Kiedy wejdzie do pułapki, Tu'an przetnie sznur trzymający nad wejściem klapę, która uwięzi bydlaka w środku. Wtedy my wyskakujemy i strzelamy. Celujcie w czułe punkty, nie chronione pancerzem. Wszyscy rozumieją? -uczestnicy akcji skinęli głowami.

-Dobrze. Teraz chodźmy coś zjeść. Mamy mnóstwo czasu... -W tej chwili ze strony lasu rozległ się głośny ryk. To była bestia. Pojawiła się wcześniej niż przewidywano.

-Nie! Nie jesteśmy jeszcze gotowi! -wrzasnął Enukan. Bestia wyłoniła się z krzaków. Wszyscy stali i się w nią wpatrywali. Miała 3 pary nóg zakończonych długimi szponami. Jej głowa przypominała głowę aligatora, miała długi, ale cienki pysk przypominający trochę dziób -naszpikowany dziesiątkami małych, ale ostrych zębów. Bestia powoli zbliżała się do grupy Jake'a.

-UCIEKAJCIE! JUŻ! -Jake oprzytomniał. Wszyscy zerwali się do ucieczki. Każdy pobiegł w inną stronę, a Tu'an ukrył się niedaleko pułapki. Neytiri wzięła w ręce Talu i pobiegła w kierunku swojej chaty. Bestia ruszyła za nią -była znacznie szybsza. Już miała rzucić się na Ney, ale ta w osatniej chwili skręciła w boczną ścieżkę między szopami. Bestia wróciła się i zaczęło szukać Neytiri i Talu. Neytiri siedziała skulona za jedną z szop i trzymała mocno Talu w ramionach. Słyszała, że bestia się zbliża. Neytiri spojrzała na Talu.

-Nie bój się. Wrócę po ciebie -Wstała i wepchnęła Talu przez małe okno do pustej chaty.

-Ale... -Talu jęknął.

-Tu będziesz bezpieczny -szepnęła. Słyszała już oddech bestii. Była tuż za rogiem. Neytiri ruszyła z miejsca. Biegła ile sił w nogach. Biestia rzuciła się za nią. Nagle Neytiri potknęła się i upadła. To już był jej koniec.

-HEJ!!! -Usłyszała nagle wrzask. To był Akey. Bestia odwróciła się w jego stronę.

-Tutaj! Złap mnie! -krzyknął i zaczął uciekać. Bestia od razu pobiegła za nim. Neytiri odetchnęła z ulgą. Była uratowana. Akey biegł ile sił w nogach. Zmierzał w kierunku pułapki. Słyszał za sobą ryk bestii. Tu'an wychylił się zza jednej z chat. Widział jak Akey biegnie w kierunku pułapki. "Co on chce zrobić?!" pomyślał. Zrzedła mu mina, kiedy zobaczył, że wbiega do wnętrza drewnianej klatki. Bestia już tam zmierzała -Akey chciał się poświęcić.

-Ty debilu! Wychodź stamtąd! -krzyknął. Było za późno. bestia już wbiegała do środka.

-TNIJ! -Akey wrzasnął. Bestia juz była w środku. Tu'an przetnął sznur -klapa zapadła. W tej chwili Akey przecisnął się między drewnianymi słupami klatki i wyskoczył z pułapki w ostatniej chwili. Bestia omal nie odgryzła mu ogona.

-Tak jest! -Tu'an oddał okrzyk radości.

-Zabijcie bydlaka! -krzyknął Akey. Bestia rzucała się w klatce we wszystkie strony, próbując się uwolnić. Z swoich kryjówek wybiegli Jake, Suvey, Notan i kilkunastu wojowników Orucan. Była tam już także Neytiri. Podeszli jak najbliżej klatki z bestią i zaczęli strzelać. Bestia okazała się wytrzymalsza niż sądzono. Spadł na nią grad strzał i kul z karabinu Jake'a, ale nie robiło to na niej wrażenia. Tylko ją to bardziej wkurzyło. Zaczęła uderzać w ściany klatki coraz mocniej. Belki pękały.

-Strzelajcie! Strzelajcie! -Jake krzyknął. Notanowi udało się trafić bydlę w niechroniony punkt na przedniej łapie. Gdy strzałą utkwiła w nodze bestii, ta uderzyła w belki tak mocno, że rozwaliła je w drzazgi. Jake'owi skończyły się naboje w karabinie.

-Uciekamy! Już! -krzyknął i ukrył się w jednej z chat, jak reszta zespołu. Bestia wydostała się z pułapki. Oddała głośny ryk i pobiegła wgłąb wioski. Jake wyszedł z ukrycia. Razem z resztą zaczął rozglądać się za stworem.

-Gdzie pobiegł? -spytał Notan. Jake'a nagle ogarnęło złe przeczucie.

-Nigdzie go nie widzę... To chyba jakiś głupi sen, nie mógł ot tak rozpłynąć się w powietrzu! -Ryknął Tu'an.

-Sen? -powiedział Jake. Olśniło go.

-Talu... -powiedział do siebie.

Talu siedział skulony pod oknem w szopie, w której ukryła go Neytiri. Drżał ze strachu. Nagle usłyszał ciężki oddech. Oddech bestii. Podniósł głowę. Do wejścia szopy zaczął zbliżać się stwór. Jego pysk minął próg. Czerwone oczy. Mnóstwo ostrych zębów. Bestia lekko utykała na przednią łapę, w której tkwiła strzała Notana. Talu zamarł. To nie był sen. Potwór powoli otwarł paszczę.

-TALU! -Talu usłyszał głos Jake'a. Odwrócił się. Za oknem stał Jake z łukiem i napiętą na nim strzałą w rękach.

-Padnij! -wrzasnął, po czym Talu padł na ziemię a Jake natychmiast oddał strzał. Niezwykle celny strzał. Trafił bestię prosto w oko. Ta oddała ogłuszający ryk i zaczęła się rzucać we wszystkie strony. Jakie chwycił przez okno Talu i wyciągnął go z szopy. Bestia uderzyła głową w ścianę, po czym szopa się zawaliła.

-Neytiri, zabierz stąd Talu. -powiedział Ney, a ta zrobiła co kazał. Bestia wygramoliła się z zawalonej szopy. Gdy tylko ujrzała Jake'a, ruszyła w jego stronę. Jake zaczął uciekać. Bestia natychmiast go dogoniła i zaczęła atakować paszczą. Jake co chwila robił uniki. Bestii brakowało jednego oka, więc nie szło jej najlepiej. Jake zaczął biegnąć małą ścieżką między szopami. Stwór biegł nadal za nim, roznosząc wszystko dookoła na kawałki. Wyglądało to tak, jakby chciał dopaść Jake'a, choćby sam miał przy tym zginąć. Wpadł w niesamowitą furię. W końcu bestia dogoniła Jake'a i z niesamowitą siłą uderzyła go w bok pyskiem. Jake dosłownie pofrunął i wylądował na koszu z mięsem. Gdy oprzytomniał, bestia już była nad nim i szykowała się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. W ostatniej chwili odskoczył. Biegł w kierunku centrum wioski. Przed sobą zobaczył przejście do podziemnej groty. Kierował się tam. Po drodze chwycił opartą o ścianę chaty dzidę. Bestia już chciała na niego skoczyć i rozszarpać go na kawałki. Jake natychmiast wskoczył do wnętrza groty. Potwór ruszył do środka za nim. Jake biegł krętym tunelem w dół, a bestia tuż za nim próbowała dosięgnąć go paszczą. Jake ujrzał koniec tunelu. Był on częściowo zalany wodą. Gdy był tuż przed wodą, skoczył pod ścianę przed sobą i natychmiast się odwrócił. Bestia skoczyła na niego z otwartą paszczą -Jake podniósł dzidę.

Akey, Tu'an, Suvey, Notan, Norm i Neytiri usłyszeli ryk. Cała wioska usłyszała ryk. Jake stał na końcu tunelu i trzymał w rękach dzidę, która tkwiła w podniebieniu bestii. Stwór stał przed Jakiem z całkowicie rozwartą paszczą. Jake chwycił za swój granat, wyciągnął zawleczkę i wepchnął go bestii do gardła, po czym krzyknął

-Twoja dusza idzie do Eywa! -i natychmiast odskoczył. Zanurkował pod wodą. Nastąpiła eksplozja, a ściany groty zabarwiły się na czerwono. Jake wynurzył się z wody. Odetchnął. Odwrócił wzrok na wielkie cielsko bestii, leżące bez głowy. To był koniec...

Gdy Jake wyszedł na zewnątrz, zastał tłum członków klanu, a z przodu stała jego ekipa oraz wódz klanu.

-Co z bestią? -spytał Jake'a En'ru.

-Możecie ją sobie zjeść -Odparł Jake i uśmiechnął się na chwilę.

Tego wieczoru na cześć Jake'a i jego przyjaciół urządzono wielką ucztę. Toruk Macto uwolnił klan Orucan od bestii. Gdy nastał ranek, przybysze zaczęli się zbierać. En'ra uzupełnił ich zapasy i podarował osiem Pa'li. Wszyscy wspięli się na swoje wierzchowce.

-Jeszcze raz dziękujemy, JakeSully -powiedział En'ra. Jake tylko się uśmiechnął. Spojrzał na Neytiri i małego Talu. Nocne koszmary okazały się największym sojusznikiem Talu -były prorocze. Gdyby nie one, z pewnością by zginął. Tu'an podszedł do Akey'a.

-Myliłem się co do ciebie -powiedział. -zachowałeś się jak prawdziwy wojownik. Po chwili wszyscy jeźdźcy wyruszyli w dalszą drogę.

-Niech Eywa was prowadzi -krzyknął En'ra z tyłu.

-Już gdzieś to kiedyś słyszałem -uśmiechnął się Jake.


	6. Zwierzęcy instynkt

Słońce powoli kryło się za horyzontem. Gdzieś w gęstej dżungli rozlegają się hałasy.

-Gdzie my do cholery jesteśmy?! -Jake stał pod drzewem, walił głową w jego pień i krzyczał.

-Mówiłem Tu'an, przy rozwidleniu mieliśmy skręcić w lewo -powiedział Suvey.

-Masz mnie za debila? -Tu'an warknął.

-Tak, ruszajcie do O'kahret, niech Eywa was prowadzi, a już na początku się zgubiliśmy -Jake marudził.

-Trzeba się rozejrzeć... Niech ktoś wejdzie na drzewo -wtrącił Norm.

-To wchodź -Tu'an powiedział i wskazał palcem na pobliskie wysokie drzewo. Norm chciał zaprotestować, ale jak zobaczył Tu'ana z miną terminatora... Podszedł do drzewa. Wejście na pierwszą gałąź zajęło mu 5 minut. W końcu wszedł na sam czubek. Rozejrzał się. Widział tylko lasy. Same lasy -aż po horyzont...

-I co? -krzyknął Akey z dołu.

-Powiem krótko. Jesteśmy w dupie -Norm podrapał się po głowie. Zszedł z drzewa. Jake zaczął chodzić w kółko.

-Co robimy? -w końcu zapytał.

-Idziemy spać. Robi się ciemno, rano się zastanowimy co dalej -rzekł Tu'an. Jake westchnął i powiedział do Norma

-Przygotuj śpiwory. Idziemy od razu spać, nie rozpalamy ogniska. Tu się roi od viperwolfów a ja mam słabe nerwy i mało amunicji -Norm skinął głową i zaczął rozkładać śpiwory. Miał tylko pięć -w śpiworach położyli tylko Jake, Norm, Akey, Enukan i Neytiri -która dzieliła swój śpiwór także z małym Talu. Tu'an, Notan i Suvey połorzyli się po prostu na miękkiej trawie. Po chwili wszyscy zasnęli oprócz Jake'a i Neytiri.

-Neytiri, śpisz? -Jake spojrzał na Ney, leżącej z Talu w śpiworze obok. Neytiri otworzyła oczy.

-Nie, mój Jake. -Jake wstał do pozycji siedzącej. Zaczął się rozglądać.

-Wszyscy śpią. Chodź ze mną -uśmiechnął się i wstał. Neytiri ostrożnie wyszła ze śpiwora, aby nie obudzić Talu. Poszła za Jakiem w głąb lasu, który teraz, w nocy, wyglądał jak urzeczywistnienie snu chorego psychicznie malarza. Po chwili las się skończył a Jake i Neytiri zaczęli się wspinać na niewielkie wzgórze. Cały czas trawa pod ciężarem ich stóp pulsowała jasnym, zielonym światłem. Gdy oboje dotarli na szczyt wzgórza widok jaki ujrzeli wgniótł ich w ziemię. Dookoła nich wielki, niekończący się ocean światła. Lasy bogate w bioluminescencyjne rośliny, dające światło w niemal wszystkich możliwych kolorach. Jake i Neytiri usiedli na miękkiej trawie.

-Neytiri, pamiętasz, gdy uratowałaś mi życie podczas bitwy z ludźmi nieba? -zaczął po chwili.

-Tak... -odpowiedziała. Jake odwrócił wzrok od lasu i spojrzał na Ney.

-Powiedz mi... Co czułaś, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłaś mnie w postaci człowieka nieba? -Neytiri wyraźnie zaskoczyło to pytanie.

-Jake... Dlaczego pytasz?

-Chcę wiedzieć -powiedział stanowczo.

-Jeśli ci o to chodzi, to nie obchodzi mnie, czy jesteś Na'vi, czy nie -jesteś mój Jake. Nawet tam, leżąc półżywy w swojej małej, kruchej postaci człowieka nadal widziałam w tobie potężnego Toruk Macto. Nadal byłeś moim Jakiem -Jake uśmiechnął się. Neytiri podeszła do niego. Jake położył się na plecach, a Ney połorzyła się na nim. Zaczęli się całować...

Nadszedł ranek. Norm i Tu'an idą przez las, po chwili z niego wychodzą.

-Tu są nasze dwa gołąbki -powiedział Norm patrząc na Jake'a i Neytiri leżących razem na trawie. Tu'an podszedł do nich, uśmiechnął się i krzyknął

-Jakesully, obudź się, bo zaraz Neytiri wsadzi ci coś w... -Jake otworzył oczy. Neytiri też.

-C-co jest...? -Jake mruknął.

-Gdzie jest Talu -spytał Tu'an.

-Jak to "gdzie jest Talu"? -Jake przetarł oczy.

-Nie ma go -odpowiedział głośno Norm. Jake i Neytiri zerwali się na nogi.

-O cholera -powiedział do siebie Jake. Po chwili cały zespół chodził po lesie i szukał Talu. Gdy wszyscy się obudzili, okazało się, że nie ma go w swoim śpiworze. Nigdzie go nie było.

-Taluuuu! -co chwila ktoś krzyczał.

-Co, jak zrobił sobie coś złego? -Neytiri martwiła się o niego jak o własne dziecko. Jake i jego ekipa długo błąkali się po dżungli i szukali Talu.

-To bez sensu -warknął wkurzony Tu'an. W pewnym momencie Jake dostał wrażenia, że ktoś ich obserwuje. Zaczął uważnie się rozglądać.

-Co wy tu robicie? -nagle wszyscy usłyszeli głos z góry. Na grubym konarze wśród gałęzi drzew stał wysoki Na'vi, z wielką blizną na twarzy i paroma naszyjnikami na szyi a w rękach trzymał coś w rodzaju kuszy.

-My... Zgubiliśmy się. Potrzebujemy pomocy. Szukamy małego dziecka... -odparł Jake. Tajemniczy Na'vi zeskoczył na ziemię i podszedł do Jake'a.

-Chyba mogę wam pomóc. Chodźcie -powiedział i udał się wgłąb lasu. Jake i jego ekipa ruszyli za nim. Idąc za nieznajomym Jake spytał go

-Do jakiego należysz klanu?

-Klanu? Dobre -tajemniczy Na'vi się zaśmiał.

Po paru chwilach wszyscy dotarli na niewielką polanę, w centrum której rosło wielkie, bardzo grube drzewo o wysokości coś koło 30 metrów. Między dużymi korzeniami znajdowało się wejście.

-To mój dom -powiedział nieznajomy wchodząc do środka. Jake i pozostali weszli za nim. Wnętrze robiło wrażenie. Pod małym oknem wielki hamak, obok niego drewniany stolik, na ścianach wisiały różne ozdoby, a wśród nich była nawet głowa Yerika. Nieznajomy podszedł do stolika, na którym leżało coś w rodzaju... Skręta. Jakaś mieszanka roślin owinięta w wielki liść. Tajemniczy Na'vi podniósł "fajkę" i zapalił ją o przymocowaną do ściany małą pochodnię. Wziął skręta do ust. Dla Jake'a i Norma widok był trochę komiczny. Jarający Na'vi.

- Mieszkasz tutaj sam? -spytał Jake. Na'vi wyjął skręta z ust i dmuchnął dymem.

-Jesteśmy tutaj sami w całeeeej dolinie -odparł.

-Jak masz na imię? -spytała go Neytiri.

-Rakun... Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Odpowiedział i położył swoją "kuszę" na stole.

-Rakun, widziałeś może małe dziecko? Było z nami, zgubiło się... -Rakun włożył z powrotem do ust skręta.

-Chodźcie za mną -powiedział i wyszedł za zewnątrz. Cała grupa poszła za nim. Udali się za drzewo Rakuna, gdzie stało mnóstwo dużych skał. Jake i jego grupa zauważyli po chwili Talu siedzącego na trawie i rysującego coś na skalnej ścianie.

-Talu! -Jake krzyknął i podbiegł do niego, jak pozostali. Mały Talu nie reagował i nadal rysował. Akey podszedł do skalnej ściany. Były na niej już dwa ukończone rysunki -takie same jak w grocie, w której znalazł Talu. Pierwszy rysunek przedstawiał wojownika Na'vi z dzidą w ręku walczącego z jakimś stworem. Teraz już wiedział o co chodzi. To był Jake i bestia z Orucan. Drugi rysunek przedstawiał jakieś dziwne drzewo. Tutaj jednak pod drzewem, w przeciwieństwie do rysunku z groty, znajdował się jakiś krzyżyk.. Spojrzał na trzeci rysunek, który mały Talu już kończył. Wtedy w grocie nie zdążył go narysować. Przedstawiał jakieś dziwne humanoidalne istoty, biegające między drzewami. Jake złapał małego Talu za ramiona.

-Co ty tu robisz?! -prawie wrzasnął. Talu powoli spojrzał na Jake'a.

-Jak się tu znalazłeś? -Jake spytał.

-Nie pamiętam... -po chwili odparł cichym głosem. Neytiri podbiegła i wzięła Talu na ręce. Całej sytuacji przyglądał się Rakun. Jake odwrócił się do niego.

-Dziękujemy, strasznie się o niego bałem. Podróżujemy do mojego znajemego z odległego klanu i...

-Nie gadaj mi tu bzdur -Rakun przerwał Jake'owi. Upuścił swojego skręta na ziemię i przydepnął go stopą. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na całą grupę Jake'a.

-Poszukujecie O'kahret -powiedział i oparł się o jedną ze skał w kształcie obeliska. Nastało milczenie.

-Skąd wiesz?! -Tu'an się nagle poderwał.

-Mały nawijał o nim od rana -odparł spokojnie Rakun. Tu'an odwrócił wzrok na Talu.

-Pięknie! Mogłeś mu jeszcze powiedzieć, gdzie jest -burknął wkurzony.

-Góry Urah, dolina Alamutya -powiedział Rakun. Tu'an przewrócił oczami. Rakun podszedł do grupy i zaczął

-Nie martwcie się. Jednak... Byłem w Alamutya mnóstwo razy i mogę was zapewnić, że nic tam nie ma -Podszedł do niego Enukan.

-Jasne. Ty nie widzisz. Nie masz nawet swojego klanu -powiedział z oburzeniem.

-Skoro tak sądzisz... -Rakun odwrócił się od niego, udał się w kierunku swojego drzewa, w pewnym momencie się zatrzymał.

-Coś czuję, że zabawicie tu na dłużej -powiedział -Możecie zostać u mnie ile chcecie -i udał się do siebie.

-On jest jakiś dziwny -powiedział Suvey.

-Ale zna drogę do Urah... -Jake przetarł czoło.

Wieczór. Jake i jego grupa siedzieli pod drzewem Rakun'a. Musieli coś zjeść, a zaraz była pora posiłku. Rakun sam poszedł do lasu po drewno na ognisko. Powiedział, że nie potrzebuje pomocy.

-Ciekawe jak się mają sprawy u Omaticaya -Jake przerwał ciszę. Nagle wszyscy zatęsknili za swoja wioską. Norm się uśmiechnął. Jemu wystarczyło zasnąć i już był w domu... Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli głośny odgłos ze strony lasu. Dla Jake'a był to znajomy dźwięk... Przypomniała mu się ucieczka przed Thanatorem. Tak -to był Palulukan. Jake i jego grupa zauważyli jego głowę wyłaniającą się z cienia drzew. Thanator coś trzymał w pysku. Wszyscy natychmiast wstali i wyciągnęli swoje łuki i zaczęli celować w Palulukana. Nagle z jego strony rozległ się głos.

-Czy wyście już całkiem oszaleli? -Thanator wyłonił się z lasu. W pysku trzymał drewno. Na jego grzbiecie siedział Rakun. Był Palulukan Macto...

-Chcieliście zrobić krzywdę mojemu małemu Oskey'owi? -dodał po chwili.

-To coś ma imię?! -Norm zapytał z rozdziawioną gębą. Rakun odwrócił się do niego.

-Ty też nie jesteś najprzystojniejszy a imię posiadasz -odpowiedział mu. Jake się zaśmiał. Thanator wraz ze swoim jeźdźcem podszedł do grupy, pochylił się i upuścił drewno na ziemię. Rakun przerwał połączenie tsahaylu, zeskoczył ze swojego wierzchowca i poklepał go po pysku.

-Możesz już iść -powiedział do niego, a ten pobiegł z powrotem do lasu. Wszyscy byli pod wrażeniem. Po jakimś czasie zaczęła się uczta.

-Więc... Jak się tu znalazłeś? -Jake spytał Rakuna żując mięso.

-Gdy byłem jeszcze bardzo młody, należałem do klanu Ereno leżącego bardzo daleko stąd. Pewnego dnia, podczas polowania moi rodzice zginęli. Zabili ich ludzie nieba. Byłem zdruzgotany. Po jakimś czasie uciekłem ze swojej wioski. Wiodłem koczownicze życie... W końcu osiedliłem się tutaj -na stałe. Miałem tutaj spokój i odosobnienie. Jednak ostatnio zaczęło mi brakować kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem. Spadliście mi więc z nieba -uśmiechnął się.

-Dużo słyszałam o Ereno -powiedziała Neytiri -podobno każdy prawdziwy wojownik musiał być Palulukan Macto.

-To prawda -odparł Rakun i wziął kęs swojej pieczeni z Yerika.

-No i te pojedynki Okorecto... -dodała Ney.

-pojedynki Okorecto? -Jake przełknął mięso.

-Jake... To takie wyścigi -powiedział Norm.

-Wyścigi? Ścigali się na pa'li? -Jake spytał.

-Ścigali się na Thanatorach... -Norm zrobił tą swoja głupią minę.

-Pojedynki Okorecto to była nasza jedyna forma rozrywki. Wygrywali tylko najlepsi. Najlepsi to ci, którzy umieli wczuć się w swojego Palulukana. Stać się nim. Wykorzystać zwierzęcy instynkt -Nawijał Rakun -to niebezpieczna zabawa.

-Prawdziwi Szybcy i Wściekli -zaśmiał się Jake. Nastało milczenie.

-No więc... Znasz teren -po chwili znów powiedział Jake do Rakun'a .

-Znam.

-Znasz drogę do Alamutya.

-Znam.

-Potrzebujemy przewodnika -powiedział Jake stanowczo. Rakun się uśmiechnął.

-Nie ma mowy.

-Dlaczego? Kontakt z drugim człowiekiem masz, zajęcie masz, no i O'kahret... -Jake nawijał.

-To bardzo niebezpieczna podróż. Nie przeżylibyście nawet połowy drogi...

-Tak myślisz? -Tu'an wstał -Nie jesteśmy byle kim. Jakesully jest Toruk Macto.

-Więc gdzie jest jego Toruk? -Rakun się zaśmiał. Znowu nastało milczenie. Rakun wstał.

-Idę spać. Życzę miłej nocy -powiedział uśmiechnięty i wszedł do swojego drzewa-domu.

-Spokojnie. Mam wszystko pod kontrolą... -Oznajmił Jake całej swojej ekipie. Po chwili zgasili ognisko i położyli się spać.

Rakun obudził się w środku nocy. Zaschło mu w gardle. Wstał aby napić się wody. Zauważył przy wejściu Akey'a.

-Nie śpisz, młody? -zapytał go.

-Dlaczego nie chcesz nam pomóc? -ten odpowiedział pytaniem.

-Bo nie.

-Błagamy... -Akey nalegał. Rakun przeszedł obok niego i burknął

-Nie.

Nastał ranek. Rakun i wstał aby udać się na polowanie. Chwycił za swoja "kuszę" i udał się do lasu. O jedno z drzew była oparta Neytiri.

-Rakun, prosimy... -zaczęła.

-Nie -Rakun przewrócił oczami i przeszedł obok niej. Po chwili napotkał Notan'a.

-Rakun...

-NIE! -krzyknął. Dzień szybko minął. Rakun starał się unikać swoich irytujących "prześladowców". Wieczorem, gdy było już ciemno, rozpalił ognisko i zaczął szykować jedzenie. Podszedł do niego Jake i jego ekipa.

-Jeśli wam chodzi o podróż, to zdania nie zmienię... -powiedział od razu.

-Cholera, o co ci chodzi? Czy mamy ci coś udowodnić? -Jake zaczął. Rakun tylko westchnął.

-Bez ciebie wszystko pójdzie na nic -Jake dodał. Rakun zaczął się zastanawiać. Nagle na jego twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech.

-Dobrze. Poprowadzę was. Ale jest jeden warunek -powiedział Rakun.

-Zamieniam się w słuch -Jake się uśmiechnął. Rakun nic nie powiedział, tylko wbiegł do lasu. Po dłuższej chwili przyszedł na grzbiecie swojego Thanatora...

-Jakesully, wyzywam cię na pojedynek Okorecto -powiedział uśmiechając się -wygrasz ze mną, zostanę waszym przewodnikiem -Jake'owi zrzedła mina.

-Fajnie, ale jakbyś nie zauważył, ja nie jestem Palulukan Macto -odparł.

-Och, to rzeczywiście problem -Rakun znowu się uśmiechnął i wbiegł na swoim Thanatorze z powrotem do lasu. Jake zmarszczył czoło.

-On chce, żebyś złapał swojego Palulukana -powiedział Enukan.

-Dzięki Enukan, sam bym się nie domyślił -Jake zrobił wkurzoną minę.

-Mamy przesrane... -mruknął Norm i udał się do swojego śpiwora. Po jakimś czasie wszyscy już spali. Oprócz Jake'a. Leżał tylko w swoim śpiworze, wpatrywał się w niebo i rozmyślał...

Wczesny ranek. Słońce nie zdążyło jeszcze wyłonić się zza horyzontu. Wszyscy nadal spali, tylko Jake był już na nogach. Siedział obok ogniska i szybko wcinał małą pieczeń. Gdy skończył, wstał i po cichu udał się do lasu. Poruszał się wysoko, po konarach i gałęziach drzew. Błąkał się tak chyba z godzinę. W końcu znalazł swój cel -piękny, silny Thanator. Podczas posiłku. Pożerał jakiegoś biednego Yerika między krzakami. Jake, siedząc niedaleko na gałęzi drzewa, trzymał w ręce mały kamyk. Rzucił nim w krzaki pod drzewem, na którym siedział. Thanator usłyszał szelest i odwrócił się w stronę krzaków. Powolnym krokiem podszedł do nich... Jake zeskoczył z drzewa -prosto na grzbiet Palulukana. Już trzymał w dłoni końcówkę swojego warkocza, aby natychmiast się "podłączyć" ale Thanator zachowywał się jak wściekły byk po zarzyciu RedBulla. Skakał i rzucał się we wszystkie strony, aby tylko zrzucić z siebie Jake'a i zrobić sobie z niego drugie śniadanie. Jake uparcie się trzymał. Prawdziwe rodeo. W końcu Jake zaryzykował i puścił się jedną ręką, aby nawiązać więź. Niestety -Nie wytrzymał i spadł na ziemię. Thanator jeszcze przez chwilę skakał, a gdy zobaczył leżącego Jake'a na ziemi, ruszył w jego stronę. Jake natychmiast wstał i zaczął uciekać. Biegł, biegł aż dobiegł do wielkiej stromej skalnej ściany. Jednym susem wskoczył na nią i zaczął się wspinać. Gdy Thanator dopiegł pod niego, Jake puścił się i zeskoczył mu na łeb. Cała ekipa Jake'a zbudziła się nagle. Obudził ich głośny ryk Thanatora. Zignorowali to jednak i zasnęli ponownie.

Jakąś godzinę później wszyscy wstali i zaczęli jeść przy ognisku.

-Gdzie Jake? -powiedział Tu'an.

-Chyba nie był na tyle głupi żeby... -Norm nie dokończył. Nagle z lasu wyskoczył Thanator z Jakiem na grzbiecie. Przebiegł obok wszystkich z ogromną prędkością. Jake krzyczał

-W lewo! W lewo! W TAMTE LEWO! -Po chwili Jake leżał sobie w krzakach, a jego Thanator stał nad nim i wąchał jego głowę. Podbiegła do niego cała grupa.

-Udało ci się! -Neytiri uśmiechnęła się. Jake podniósł głowę i wypluł ziemię.

-To nie to samo co jazda pa'li czy lot Ikranem... -Norm podszedł do Thanatora i chciał go pogłaskać po głowie, ale ten zareagował rykiem. Norm odskoczył.

-Jednak zachowam bezpieczną odległość... -Jake wstał.

-Wabi się Max... Po moim psie -powiedział.

-Muszę o tym powiedzieć Patel'owi -uśmiechnął się Norm.

-Twój Palulukan jest samicą -usłyszeli wszyscy głos z tyłu. To był Rakun.

-Gratuluję -dodał uśmiechnięty -rozumiem że pojedynek to już tylko kwestia czasu.

-Będę gotów na dziś wieczór. Ja i Max -Mimo iż Max był samicą Jake nadal go tak nazywał.

-Doskonale... -Rakun powiedział i odszedł. Jake wspiął się od razu na swojego nowego wierzchowca i nawiązał połączenie -Thanator aż podskoczył, a Jake spadł i wylądował znów na ziemi.

-Oj bracie... Nad czymś tu trzeba popracować -powiedział Suvey.

-Mniej się poobijałem przy walce z bestią -jęknął Jake.

Jake przez cały dzień ćwiczył i oswajał się z swoim Palulukanem. Aby wygrać pojedynek, musiał wykorzystać całkowite maksimum możliwości połączenia tsahaylu. To nie spacerek po polance... "Musisz stać się nim" Tu'an powtarzał Jake'owi za każdym razem, jak spadał ze swojego Thanatora. Jedność umysłu i ciała -wystarczyło tylko tyle. I aż tyle...

Nastał wieczór. Rakun wraz ze swoim Oskey'em stał na małym wzgórzu i czekał. W ustach miał "skręta". W końcu przyszedł Jake wraz ze swoim Palulukanem.

-Gotowy, Jakesully? Pokażesz teraz, na co cię stać -uśmiechnął się Rakun. Za Jakiem przyszła cała jego ekipa.

-Tak myślę -odpowiedział Jake. Wsiadł na swojego Thanatora. Rakun zrobił to samo. Norm wyszedł przed nich.

-Dobra... ten... Zasady są proste. To będzie zwykły sprint -Norm się odwrócił i wskazał palcem na wielkie, dziwne drzewo oddalone od nich o jakieś 15 kilometrów -Ścigacie się do tego drzewa. Kto pierwszy dotknie jego korzenia, ten wygrywa. Dozwolone są przepychanki, taranowanie i wiele innych niefajnych rzeczy. No to co panowie -nawiążcie więź.

-Jake i Rakun podłączyli się. Palulukan Rakuna tylko cicho jęknął, a Jake'a lekko podskoczył. Ustawili się w równej linii. Między nimi a metą-drzewem była gęsta dżungla pełna wielu naturalnych pułapek. Drzewo te coś przypominało Akey'owi... Drugi rysunek Talu? Tak -Drzewo było takie same jak na rysunku, tym z dziwnym krzyżykiem. Norm uniósł ręce.

-Przygotujcie się... -Jake zacisnął ręce na "warkoczach" swojego Thanatora. Rakun tylko wyjął z ust skręta i rzucił go w trawę. Norm machnął rękami w dół.

-START! -krzyknął. Jake i Rakun wystrzelili z miejsc. Dali taki podmuch wiatru, że Norm się przewrócił. Pojedynek się rozpoczął...

Jake i Rakun zasuwali równo. Po chwili wbiegli do dżungli. Jake przylgnął do swojego Thanatora. Skręcił parę metrów w prawą stronę, gdzie roślinność nie była tak gęsta. Rakun przyspieszył. Unikał drzewa z gracją i precyzją. Jego Oskey zaryczał głośno. Jake starał się biec po linii prostej. Co chwila jednak musiał unikać kontaktu z jakimś drzewem. Manewrowanie z taką prędkością nie szło mu najlepiej -co innego Rakun, który miał nad Jakiem już przewagę w postaci około 10 metrów. Wyglądał, jakby urodził się na grzbiecie swojego Thanatora. Musiał w samotności trenować tutaj już setki razy... Co dla Jake'a nie było zbyt sprawiedliwe. Jake jednak nie zapominał, kto tu komu robi łaskę. Dystans między zawodnikami cały czas się powiększał, a Jake miał coraz większe trudności z opanowaniem swojego Palulukana. Zauważył po chwili, że zbliża się trudniejsza część wyścigu -roślinność robiła się coraz gęstsza a drzew było coraz więcej.

-Dalej Maksiu, pokażmy mu na co nas stać -powiedział do siebie Jake. Jego Palulukan zaryczał. Jake zaczął ostro manewrować. Lewo, prawo, prawo, lewo -omijał drzewa z coraz większą płynnością. Spojrzał w prawą stronę -polana. Czyściutki teren. Jake od razu wbiegł na nią i rozpędził się do granic możliwości. Nagle -z lasu wyskoczył Rakun i uderzył mocno bokiem w Jake'a. Omal się nie przewrócił. Jake zrobił wkurzoną minę.

-W tej grze nie ma żadnych zasad -krzyknął Rakun z uśmiechem. Skręcił i wbiegł z powrotem do lasu. Jake spojrzał przed siebie. Polana się kończyła. Koszmar powraca. Wbiegł wgłąb dżungli. Drzewa rosły tutaj już bardzo gęsto -Jake wymiękał. Starał się wymijać pnie płynnie, ale było to zbyt trudne. Obijał się o co drugie drzewo. Rakun był już 30 metrów naprzód... Wyścig wydawał się dla Jake'a przegrany. W końcu jednak Jake zebrał się do kupy i zaczął nawijać w swoich myślach. "Wczuj się w zwierzę... Wczuj się w zwierzę... WCZUJ SIĘ W CHOLERNE ZWIERZĘ" -Jake zamknął oczy. Stał się cud -przyspieszył i zaczął wymijać drzewa z niesamowitym profesjonalizmem. Drzew było coraz więcej, a Jake tylko przyspieszał i przyspieszał, wymijając je z jeszcze większą gracją -Jake'owi się udało. Nie musiał używać nawet swoich oczu -czuł się jakby był człowiekiem, a thanator jego avatarem. Całkowita jedność ciała i umysłu. Jake doganiał już Rakun'a. Prawie go wyprzedził. Rakun'owi się to nie spodobało... Zmienił taktykę. Nagle wskoczył na wielki konar -nie zwalniając -i zaczął wspinać się coraz wyżej, aż poruszał się wysoko po konarach i gałęziach drzew. Jego doświadczenie robiło wrażenie... Zaczął nieznacznie wyprzedzać Jake'a o parę metrów. Biegnąc po konarach zaczął skakać wysokimi susami -łamiąc coś co jakiś czas. Kawałki gałęzi i drewna spadały obok Jake'a. Po chwili Jake oberwał czymś w głowę i otworzył oczy.

-Ty sukinkocie -burknął. Skręcił nieco w lewą stronę, unikając "ostrzału" Rakuna. Ten po chwili zeskoczył na dół i zaczął skręcać w stronę Jake'a. Zaczęły się ostre przepychanki. Jake o mało 2 razy nie wylądował na drzewie. Rakun oddalił się trochę w prawą stronę. Chciał uderzyć mocniej. Gdy zaczął zbliżać się do Jake'a, ten natychmiast podniósł rękę, chwycił za jakąś gałąź, ułamał ją i uderzył nią Rakuna w twarz. Prawie spadł ze swojego Palulukana.

-Nie ma żadnych zasad -Jake krzyknął z uśmiechem. Rakun został w tyle, a Jake przyspieszył. Spojrzał przed siebie i zamarł -przepaść. Ogromna. Nie mógł oszacować, czy uda mu się ją przeskoczyć. Zaryzykował. Jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył. Rakun zrobił to samo. Las się po chwili skończył. Było już tylko widać wielką otchłań... Jake zamknął oczy. Wybił się. To były najdłuższe trzy sekundy jego życia. Udało mu się. Doskoczył -Jake znów zaczął się rozpędzać. I znów zaczął się las. Jake spojrzał za siebie. Rakun'owi też się udało. To była dla niego pestka... Jake spojrzał przed siebie. Drzewo było już blisko. Jake miał nad Rakunem dużą przewagę. Nagle jednak roślinność trochę się zmieniła -pojawiały się zwisające pnącza. Jake musiał bardzo uważać, aby się nie zaplątać -byłby to dla niego koniec wyścigu. Jakoś mu szło ich wymijanie. Rakunowi jeszcze lepiej. W pewnej krytycznej chwili o rękę Jake'a zaplątało się jedno pnącze -prawie go zrzuciło z Thanatora, na szczęście zerwało się z drzewa -niestety, mocno to Jake'a zdezorientowało. Niemal wpadł na drzewo i prawie się zatrzymał. Rakun go wyprzedził. Jake przyspieszył -zasuwali łeb w łeb. Nagle las się skończył. Obaj biegli po ogromnym całkowicie łysym polu, w którym gdzie niegdzie znajdowały się dziury. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ziemia się załamywała. Do drzewa mieli już tylko kilometr. "Czysty" kilometr.

-Mówiłem, że to niebezpieczna zabawa -wrzasnął Rakun i zaczął spychać Jake'a w lewo. Cały czas mijali wielkie dziury w ziemi. W niektórych miejscach ziemia się zapadała. Jake również nie zasypiał gruszek w popiele i rozpoczął agresywną ofensywę. Zaczęły się śmiertelne przepychanki. Co jakiś czas ktoś prawie wpadł do dziury. Dwa razy pod Jakiem załamała się ziemia, jednak udało mu się skoczyć w odpowiedniej chwili. Jake i Rakun zbliżyli się do siebie -teraz jednak bez przepychanek. 400 metrów do najbliższego korzenia drzewa. Jake i Rakun mocno chwycili się swoich Thanatorów. Rozpędzili się do granic możliwości. Pędzili dokładnie łeb w łeb.

300 metrów.

200 metrów.

100 metrów. I nagle... Jake się zagapił. Prawie wpadł w dziurę. Rakun wyprzedził go w ostatniej chwili -pierwszy dotknął korzenia drzewa. Jake nie wierzył własnym oczom...

-Taaaak! -wrzasnął Rakun i natychmiast zeskoczył ze swojego Palulukana. Zaczął skakać i wymachiwać rękami, lekko się oddalając. Stanął w końcu w miejscu. Szeroko się uśmiechnął do Jake'a.

-Dziękuję, Jakesully. Tego mi brakowało -powiedział z entuzjazmem. Jake spojrzał na Rakuna. Cały czas nawijał. Nie było jednak ważne, to co mówi. Było ważne to, gdzie stał. Pod jego stopami Jake zauważył pęknięcie w ziemi. Wielkie pęknięcie w kształcie krzyża.

-RAKUN! -Jake krzyknął. W tej chwili ziemia pod Rakunem się załamała. Jake zobaczył jak Rakun znika pod powierzchnią ziemi i usłyszał jego krzyk. Natychmiast podbiegł do dziury. Rakun trzymał się jej krawędzi... A pod nim znajdowała się ciemna otchłań. Dziura się powiększała. Krawędź, na której wisiał Rakun powoli się załamywała.

-Pomóż mi! -krzyczał w ogromnej panice. Jake pochylił się i podał mu rękę.

-Złap się mojej ręki!

-Nie mogę! Spadnę! -Jake poczuł, że i pod nim zaczyna załamywać się ziemia. Spojrzał na twarz Rakuna... Po chwili Jake zabrał rękę i odbiegł. Zostawił go. Na pastwę śmierci... Rakun zaczął krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej.

-Nieee! -I nagle zobaczył pysk Thanatora Jake'a. Jake siedział na jego grzbiecie. Krawędź sie załamała. W ostatniej chwili Palulukan Jake'a chwycił Rakun'a pyskiem za ramię. Jake zaczął wycofywać się do tyłu. Wyciągnął Rakuna z pułapki. Po chwili Rakun padł na ziemię. Jego ramię trochę krwawiło, ale wolał to niż czarną otchłań. Jake zeskoczył ze swojego Palulukana. Równierz padł zdychany na ziemię. Obaj leżeli tak długą chwilę. W końcu Jake się odezwał.

-To naprawdę niebezpieczna zabawa... -lekko się uśmiechnął. Po chwili Rakun się podniósł.

-Jakesully... Dziękuję... -Wziął głęboki oddech.

Słońce juz zachodziło. Jake i Rakun spokojnie na grzbietach swoich Thanatorów kierowali się z powrotem do drzewa-domu.

-Jakesully. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć... -przerwał milczecie Rakun.

-Tak?

-Ja... Oszukiwałem... To, co paliłem. To mieszanka wspomagająca. Wyostrza zmysły... -Powiedział patrząc w ziemię. Jake nic nie odpowiedział. Tylko przełknął ślinę.

-Zaprowadzę was do Alamutya. Wyruszymy jutro rano. Jesteś silny Jakesully -Dodał Rakun po chwili.

Gdy obaj wrócili do drzewa-domu, opowiedzieli reszcie o całym zdarzeniu. Cały wieczór wszyscy siedzieli przy ognisku, jedli i opowiadali sobie dowcipy. Rakun stał się bardziej otwarty. Miał u Jake'a wielki dług wdzięczności. Rano, zanim rozpoczęto podróż, Rakun zaczął się pakować. Włorzył do swojej torby "kuszę", zapas strzał oraz drewnianą szkatułkę... pełną swoich ukochanych "skrętów". Rakun, jak i Jake, wyruszyli na swoich Thanatorach. Cała ekipa wraz z nowym przewodnikiem ruszyła wgłąb dżungli. Podróż została kontynuowana.

Jednak to dopiero początek.


	7. We mgle

Podziemia. Wielka podziemna grota. Pochodnie na ścianach. Tunele. Grobowce. Dziwne znaki na ścianach. I światłość -wszędzie biel.

-Jakesully. -Jake usłyszał głos jakiegoś mężczyzny.

-Co to jest?! -Jake krzyknął. Rozglądał się wokół siebie. Wszędzie biel.

-Nikogo nie uratujesz, Jakesully. To nie twoje przeznaczenie. Nie twoje -Jake znowu usłyszał głos.

-Kim jesteś? -Jake się uspokoił.

-Tylko wybraniec dojdzie do celu. Ty nim nie jesteś -głos mężczyzny znów się odezwał.

-O czym ty do cholery gadasz?! -Jake krzyknął. Nastała ciemność. Otworzył oczy -leżał w swoim śpiworze. Noc. To był sen... Jake ujrzał czyjąś twarz nad sobą.

-Talu? Co ty robisz? -Jake spytał malca klęczącego pod jego śpiworem i wpatrującego się w jego twarz.

-Nie mogę spać -ten odpowiedział po chwili. Jake wstał i zaprowadził Talu do swojego śpiwora. Wszyscy spali. Szli cały dzień, bez odpoczynku. Rakun spał oparty o swojego Thanatora leżącego pod drzewem. Talu wszedł do swojego śpiwora.

-Śpij -Jake ziewnął i usiadł obok śpiwora Talu.

-Opowiedz mi o twoim świecie -Talu po chwili powiedział.

-Co? -Jake mruknął pod nosem.

-Nie pochodzisz stąd. Neytiri mi mówiła -Talu odparł.

-Tak... To znaczy... -Jake westchnął -Wolę o tym nie mówić.

-Dlaczego? Talu spytał. Jake nie lubił wracać pamięcią do swojego życia na ziemi. Wszechobecne zepsucie, pogoń za pieniądzem, skażone powietrze na ulicach -Owszem. Ale były też dobre wspomnienia. Bolesne. Tom, rodzina, przyjaciele...

-To skomplikowane -odparł po chwili Jake. Wstał i spojrzał ponownie na Talu.

-Teraz śpij. Jutro czeka nas ciężki dzień -Jake powiedział, po czym udał się do swojego śpiwora. "Ciężki dzień" był jednak mocno optymistyczną wersją. Ekipa Jake'a z Rakun'em na czele, aby móc kontynuować podróż, musiała przebić się bowiem przez bagna. Jeśli wierzyć słowom Rakun'a -cholernie niebezpieczne miejsce. Ale nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo. Właśnie minął ósmy dzień podróży. W teorii ekipa Jake'a miała w tej chwili wracać do domu...

Wzeszło słońce. Wszyscy byli już na nogach, oprócz Jake'a i Neytiri. Gdy Jake się obudził, spostrzegł, że Neytiri śpi na jego śpiworze. Jej głowa była oparta o jego ramię. Jake sie zaśmiał. Nawet w nocy nie umiała wytrzymać bez niego. Jake zauważył przechodzących co chwila obok niego jego towarzyszy. Wszyscy głupio się uśmiechali.

-Neytiri... -Jake szeonął. Ney otworzyła oczy.

-Widzę cię -Jake się uśmiechnął.

-Widzę cię, mój Jake -Neytiri odparła.

-Mogłabyś... Ścierpły mi nogi -Jake powiedział. Neytiri szeroko się uśmiechnęła i zeszła z niego. Jakiś czas później, po szybkim posiłku Jake i jego zespół ruszyli w dalszą drogę.

-Za tamtym wzgórzem zaczynają się moczary. Będziecie musieli zostawić swoje pa'li. Ja i Jakesully damy sobie radę na naszych Palulukanach -powiedział Rakun. Po paru chwilach na szczycie wzgórza wszyscy mogli podziwiać z góry krajobraz bagien. Wszędzie błoto i woda. Zero zieleni, mnóstwo łysych drzew. No i lekka mgła unosząca się nad ziemią.

-Pewnie roi się tu od Yugan'ów i Bar'khast'ów -rzekł Rakun.

-Czego? -Jake mruknął.

-Wolałbyś nie wiedzieć... -Rakun ruszył naprzód. Po chwili wszyscy weszli wgłąb bagien i znaleźli się obok niewielkiej szopy. Jake zajrzał do środka. Na ścianie wisiał jakiś łuk a na ziemi stał kosz z dziwnymi owocami. Szopa była całkiem przegniła. Obok niej stała dość duża tratwa.

-Myślę, że ja i Jakesully powinniśmy iść inną drogą, mniej podmokłą. Nasze palulukany są przystosowane do takich warunków. Wy weźmiecie tratwę i przepłyniecie przez zalany teren. Spotkamy się na końcu bagien -Rakun powiedział.

-Dobrze... Tratwa wygląda w porządku, poradzimy sobie -Tu'an chwycił tratwę i przeniósł ją do wody.

-No to idziemy. Jakesully, tędy -Rakun ruszył w prawą stronę rozwidlenia. Jake ruszył za nim.

-Do zobaczenia później, Neytiri -powiedział przechodząc obok Ney. Całą grupa weszła na tratwę. Tu'an wziął długi kij do "sterowania" tratwą -wszedł na drewnianą platformę i odbił ją od brzegu kijem. Płynęli naprzód średnio zalanym terenem pomiędzy drzewami. Tymczasem Jake i Rakun na grzbietach swoich Thanatorów poruszali się ciasną ścieżką otoczoną z dwóch stron gęstymi krzakami i drzewami. Poruszali się w bardzo głębokim błocie. Dookoła nich latały jakieś natrętne owady, nie dające spokoju ich palulukanom.

-My mamy się najgorzej. Idziemy przez najniebezpieczniejszy teren. Oni spokojnie sobie przepłyną całe bagna -westchnął Rakun -Rozglądaj się uważnie. -Rakun szedł powoli przodem, Jake tuż za nim. Po jakimś czasie Rakun się zatrzymał i spojrzał w prawą stronę na jedno z drzew.

-Patrz -Rakun wskazał palcem na gałąź drzewa, na której wisiało stworzenie bardzo przypominające nietoperza -skrzyżowanego z jaszczurką. Wyglądało jakby spało.

-Co to? -Jake spytał.

-Ciszej -Rakun zaczął szeptem -To Bar'khast... Dobrze że tylko jeden.

-Dlaczego? -Jake szepnął.

-Jedno ich ukąszenie to lekki paraliż wszystkich kończyn. Dwa ukąszenia to całkowity paraliż ciała. Trzy lub więcej to śmierć w męczarniach -powiedział Rakun i lekko się uśmiechnął.

-Uh... Dobrze, może spadajmy już stąd -Jake ruszył powoli z miejsca.

-Spokojnie, nie zaatakuje. Dopóki jesteśmy cicho. Są bardzo wrażliwe na hałas -Rakun się odwrócił i ruszył dalej. Obaj bardzo cicho przeszli pomiędzy gęstymi krzakami. Gdy z nich wyszli, stanęli w miejscu. Gały im wyszły z oczodołów. Dookoła nich mnóstwo drzew -a na każdej pojedynczej gałęzi wisiało po około 10 Bar'khastów. Łącznie całe tysiące małych jaszczurowatych nietoperzy.

-O mój... -Jake'owi opadła szczena.

-Dużo tego. Ale jeśli tylko przejdziemy cicho... -Rakun ruszył naprzód bardzo powoli. Jake niechętnie ruszył za nim. Bar'khasty w pobliżu poruszały się na każdy drobny dźwięk. Jake i Rakun musieli jak najlepiej utrzymywać kontrolę nad swoimi Palulukanami -jeden głośniejszy dźwięk i rozpęta się piekło.

-W razie czego, ani drgnij -szepnął Rakun -zaatakują wszystko, co się rusza -Jake skinął głową. Uważniej rozglądał się dookoła siebie. Przed nimi jeszcze około 200 metrów ścieżki oblężonej przez skrzydlate bestie. I nagle -głośny trzask -Thanator Jake'a nadepnął na leżąca na ziemi gałąź. W tej chwili wszystkie Bar'khasty wystrzeliły ze swoich miejsc. Istny chaos. W powietrzu było od nich tak gęsto, że nie było nic widać.

-ANI DRGNIJ! -Rakun krzyknął. Jake'owi omal serce nie stanęło. Obaj zastygli jak posągi. Po paru chwilach wszystko się uspokoiło -Prawie każdy Bar'khast siedział na drzewie. Około trzydziestu siedziało na Jake'u i Rakun'ie... Obaj kompletnie się nie poruszali. Jake nawet nie poruszał oczami. Widział tylko jak jeden z Bar'khastów siedzi mu na twarzy. Czuł też jak jeden wspina mu się po plecach. Rakun też nie miał lekko.

Tymczasem Tu'an, Neytiri, Notan, Suvey, Norm, Akey, Enukan i Talu dalej płynęli tratwą. Tu'an co chwila pchnął swoim kijem o niezalane punkty na ziemi. Norm zaczął patrzeć pod nogi.

-Coś mi się zdaje, że ta tratwa długo nie wytrzyma w jednym kawałku... -powiedział z niepokojem.

-Nie wierć się, to dopłyniesz do końca żywy -burknął Tu'an.

-Ma rację... Jest nas za dużo. Musimy płynąć szybciej -Neytiri rzekła trzymając w rękach Talu. Tu'an używając kija przyspieszył nieco. Drewno coraz bardziej trzeszczało. Na środku pojawiło się pęknięcie.

-Stańmy na środku, bo złamiemy ją na pół! -wtrącił Notan. Tak zrobili, jednak nie bardzo to pomogło. Tratwa powoli zaczęła się załamywać.

-Wygląda na to, że w końcu się wykąpiesz Enukan -Tu'an się lekko się uśmiechnął. Reszcie zespołu nie było jednak do śmiechu. I nagle ogromny trzask. Wszyscy wylądowali w brudnej, błotnistej wodzie. Sięgała im do klatki piersiowej. Neytiri trzymała mocno Talu na powierzchni.

-Wolałbym czystszą wodę -jęknął Enukan cały ubłocony. Cała ekipa po chwili zaczęła kierować się w prawą stronę, na niezalany teren.

Jake i Rakun nadal stali nieruchomo. Bar'khasty zdawały się na nich zasypiać. Jake wydalał z siebie hektolitry potu... Trudne było nie tylko stanie cały czas w jednej pozycji, ale także kontrolowanie swojego Thanatora. Jeden jęk albo merdnięcie ogonem i Bar'khasty wgryzą się w nich jak szalone. Sprawę utrudniał fakt, iż wredne owady znów zaczęły atakować. "Komary" zaczęły irytować Palulukany. W końcu jeden ugryzł Thanatora Jake'a w ogon. Totalna porażka -Max merdnął ogonem i podskoczył lekko rycząc. W tej samej chwili Jake jednym silnym ruchem zrzucił z siebie nietoperzowate jaszczury i wystrzelił jak najszybciej z miejsca -tak samo zrobił Rakun. Istna apokalipsa -Wszystkie Bark'khasty ruszyły w ich stronę. Jake i Rakun widzieli tylko tylko niekończącą się dookoła ciemną chmarę. Jake biegnąc jak najszybciej wyciągną swój karabin i krzycząc strzelał na oślep. Co chwila jakiś Bark'khast lądował na nim i zadrapywał go swoimi małymi pazurami, na szczęście nie kończyło się na ukąszeniach. Thanatory zaryczały. Po chwili widok się rozjaśniał. Bar'khasty dawały za wygraną -Rakun biegnąc za Jakiem trzymał w ręku grubą gałąź i wymachiwał nią we wszystkie strony, broniąc się przed skrzydlatymi agresorami. W końcu Jake i Rakun wydostali się ze strefy zagrożenia. Bar'khasty nie wdały się w pościg. Rakun nieco wyprzedził Jake'a.

-Wszystko w porządku? -krzyknął.

-Chyba tak -Jake odparł. Poza kilkoma zadrapaniami nie czuł niczego innego. Spojrzał jednak an plecy Rakuna. Zauważył na nich niewielką czerwoną opuchliznę.

-Cholera, jeden cię ugryzł -Jake krzyknął na Rakuna, a ten już zaczął tracić kontrolę nad sobą i swoim Oskey'em. Wyglądał jakby zaraz miał stracić przytomność. Jake podbiegł z boku do niego, chwycił go mocno i przeciągnął na swojego Thanatora. Oskey biegł nadal za nimi.

-Trzymaj się, nic ci nie będzie -Jake powiedział. Spojrzał na drogę -na jej środku stał ubłocony Tu'an. Jake się zatrzymał.

-Co ty tu robisz? -Jake spytał.

-A co wy wyprawiacie? -Tu'an spojrzał na półprzytomnego Rakuna leżącego na Thanatorze Jake'a.

-A mówiłem mu, żeby tylu tych fajek nie palił -dodał po chwili. Jake zerknął w lewo. Zobaczył jak cała jego ekipa wychodzi z wody. Jake się zaśmiał na widok całkowicie ubłoconej Neytiri.

-Do twarzy ci z błotem we włosach -powiedział.

-Debil -Neytiri się uśmiechnęła.

-Co się stało? -Jake spytał.

-Tratwę szlag trafił -jęknął Norm wypluwając błoto z ust -A wy? Coście narobili?

-Zaatakowały nas Bar'khasty. Rakun został ukąszony, chwilowo jest sparaliżowany.

-Muszę zapalić... -Rakun jęknął.

-To nie najlepszy moment -Jake odparł i spojrzał na resztę zespołu -Cóż, musimy iść dalej razem. Ruszajmy, bo jeszcze nas coś zaraz pożre w tym przeklętym miejscu -Jake ruszył, a jego ekipa i Oskey podążali za nim. Jakiś czas później wszyscy przedzierali się przez gęste krzaki. Pod nogami było coraz więcej błota.

-Hej! -nagle wszyscy usłyszeli Akey'a. Odwrócili się w jego stronę.

-Co jest? -Tu'an spytał.

-Nie mogę się ruszyć -odparł z niepokojem na twarzy. Był w błocie po kolana.

-Cholera, stoisz na ruchomych piaskach! -krzyknął Jake i zeskoczył ze swojego Thanatora. Akey powoli opuszczał się w dół. Jake zbliżył się do niego.

-Uważaj Jake! -Neytiri złapała go za ramię.

-Spokojnie. Akey, nie wierć się, bo szybciej cię wciągnie.

-Dobrze, a teraz może mi ktoś pomorze...? -odparł. Jake ułamał gałąź z pobliskiego drzewa, stanął na skraju ruchomych piasków i podał koniec badyla Akey'owi.

-Łap! -Jake powiedział.

-Nie mogę... Zaraz stracę równowagę! -Akey był już zanurzony do pasa.

-Chwytaj! -Jake krzyknął. Akey w końcu chwycił za gałąź. Tu'an pomógł Jake'owi ciągnąć. Było jednak zbyt ciężko. Badyl złamał się na pół.

-O nie... -Akey zaczął panikować. Opadał coraz szybciej. Był już zanurzony po klatkę piersiową.

-Potrzebujemy czegoś mocniejszego! -Jake krzyczał. Wszyscy zaczęli szukać. Było jednak zbyt mało czasu. Głowa Akey'a już zaczęła znikać w błocie.

-Jakesully! Ja nie chcę umierać! -Akey rozpaczał.

-Wystaw ręce w górę! -Jake wrzasnął. Akey wystawił ręce w górę, ale jego głowa już przestała być widoczna.

-Mam linę! -Jake się odwrócił. Norm biegł do niego z lina rękach. Wszyscy przybiegli na miejsce. Jake się odwrócił. Zauważył tylko jak ostatni palec Akey'a znika w błocie. Wszyscy się przerazili.

-AKEY!!! -Suvey krzyknął i podbiegł do Jake'a. W oczach Neytiri pojawiły się łzy. Jake podbiegł do miejsca, w którym Akey zniknął.

-Tu'an, złap mnie za nogi! -powiedział.

-Ale...

-Łap! -wrzasnął i wskoczył na główkę do bagna. Tu'an chwycił go za stopy. Jake zanurzył się prawie w całości. Po paru chwilach zaczął machać nogami. Tu'an zaparł się i zaczął ciągnąć. Neytiri natychmiast do niego podbiegła i pomogła mu, zaraz potem wszyscy inni. Ciągnęli z całych sił. Po paru sekundach Jake był już na powierzchni. Trzymał Akey'a za ręce. Zaczęli ciągnąć jeszcze mocniej. Kilkanaście sekund później całkowicie wyciągnęli Akey'a z bagna. Leżał na ziemi bez ruchu. Jake pochylił się nad nim.

-Nie oddycha... -powiedział i natychmiast zaczął uciskać go w klatce piersiowej.

-Spóźniliśmy się! -Notan panikował. Jake uciskał coraz energiczniej. Sekundy robiły się coraz dłuższe... A Akey nadal leżał bez ruchu.

-Idzie do Eywa... -Neytiri uklękła z boku.

-Zostanie... Tutaj! -Jake nie dawał za wygraną. Zadał potężne uciśniecie. Akey otworzył oczy. Przerzucił się na bok i wypluł błoto z ust. Siedział pochylony nad ziemią i kaszlał. Neytiri uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Wszyscy stali jak wryci. Jake padł plecami na ziemię i otarł twarz z błota.

-Eywa... Widziałem ją... -Akey nadal kaszlał. Wszyscy do niego podbiegli.

-Spokojnie, oddychaj głęboko -Enukan chwycił go za ramię.

-Jest cudowna... -Akey powoli wstał -Nie pamiętam tylko, co mi powiedziała...

-Najważniejsze, że żyjesz. Gdyby nie Jake... -powiedział Notan. Akey zdawał się być załamany. Spotkał samą Eywę i nie wiedział, co mu przekazała. Jake wstał i podszedł do Akeya.

-Wszystko dobrze? -zapytał.

-Tak... Dziękuję, Jakesully -odparł. Jake wskoczył na swojego Thanatora. Rakun nadal leżał na nim półprzytomny.

-Ruszajmy. Szkoda czasu -powiedział. Po chwili wszyscy ruszyli dalej, tym razem uważnie patrząc na grunt pod nogami.

Jake i jego ekipa szli przez las na bagnach już pół godziny. Zdawał się nie mieć końca. Ponadto mgła robiła się coraz gęstsza.

-Mam złe przeczucie... -Akey powiedział z tyłu. Od momentu w którym powrócił do świata żywych zachowywał się trochę dziwnie. Dookoła podróżników były już tylko wysokie, proste drzewa. Grunt był wilgotny, ale przynajmniej nie ubłocony. Z czasem widoczność coraz bardziej się ograniczała. Robiło się coraz bardziej biało...

-Nie wiem już nawet, czy idziemy w dobrą stronę -rzekł Rakun, który czuł się już lepiej -Ta mgła... -Po kilkudziesięciu metrach mgła była już dosłownie przytłaczająca.

-Jest gęsta jak mleko! Nie widzę czubka własnego nosa -powiedział Jake.

-Przecież nigdy go nie widzisz -Jake usłyszał głos Norma. Widoczność ograniczała się do dwóch metrów... Wszechobecna biel.

-Musimy trzymać się blisko. Tutaj, chodźcie wszyscy! -krzyknął Tu'an. Cała ekipa podeszła do niego. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli dziwny pisk.

-Co to było? -Akey spytał zdezorientowany. Wszyscy trzymali się w jednym miejscu, rozglądając się dookoła. Jake zeskoczył ze swojego Palulukana. W pewnej chwili coś przefrunęło mu nad głową. Coś dużego...

-Rakun, co to do cholery jest?! -Jake krzyknął wyciągając swój karabin, mimo iż nie widział niczego i nikogo.

-Nie mam pojęcia... Ale z pewnością nie podoba mu się nasza obecność -krzyknął. Jake trzymając nerwowo swój karabin rozglądał się dookoła. Znowu usłyszał pisk i poczuł podmuch wiatru obok niego. Jake próbował wytężyć wzrok. Usłyszał coś za plecami. Odwrócił się natychmiast i w ciągu ułamka sekundy coś wyrwało mu broń z rąk. Zdołał tylko zauważyć szarą plamę szybko przemieszczającą się we mgle. Odskoczył nieznacznie i chwycił za swój sztylet. Po chwili usłyszał krzyk Suvey'a. Pobiegł w kierunku, z którego go usłyszał. Notan trzymał go w ramionach. Coś go zraniło w ramię.

-To nic -powiedział Suvey -Uważajcie. Jake odwrócił się. Znowu usłyszał pisk -to coś nadlatywało z góry. Uniósł głowę... I poczuł silne uderzenie. To coś rzuciło się na niego i przygniotło go do ziemi -Zwierzę to było bliźniaczo podobne do Ikrana -było jednak nieco mniejsze i posiadało inny, szpiczasty dziób. Jake chwycił rękami bydlę za szyję. Stworzenie próbowało dosłownie wyłupić mu dziobem oczy. Jake szarpał się tak z nim przez minutę. Stwór chwycił swoimi szponami nogi Jake'a i machnął skrzydłami, wybijając się w powietrze. Rzucił Jakiem kilka metrów dalej. Widoczność zdawała się poprawiać -mgła ustępowała. Jake podniósł się i ponownie złapał za swój sztylet. Znowu usłyszał nadlatującego z lewej strony stwora. Machnął sztyletem. Nie trafić. Zwierzę przeleciało obok. Znowu usłyszał pisk, teraz z prawej strony. Odwrócił się natychmiast i znów machnął sztyletem -trafił go. Krew trysnęła Jake'owi w twarz.

-Tak, chodź tu bydlaku! -Jake krzyknął stając w gotowości. Widoczność była już bardzo dobra. Jake zauważył jego karabin leżący kilkanaście metrów dalej na ziemi. Ruszył w jego kierunku. Gdy się pochylił, aby go wziąć, poczuł uderzenie w plecy. To zwierzę znów się na niego rzuciło. Jedną ręką Jake trzymał stwora za głowę, a drugą próbował sięgnąć swoją broń. Nie mógł już wytrzymać dłużej. Brakowało jednego centymetra... Nagle z boku Jake zauważył biegnącą w jego kierunku Neytiri. Podbiegła, skoczyła i zrzuciła zwierzę z Jake'a. Jake spojżał na nią. Szarpała się na ziemi z potworem. Natychmiast odwrócił się, aby złapać za karabin. Nie było go już jednak na ziemi. Jake spojrzał w górę. Trzymał go Norm. Gdy tylko Jake zobaczył go celującego w stwora, modlił się, aby nie podziurawił także Neytiri. Norm oddał cztery strzały... Jake odwrócił się. Zwierzę padło martwe. Neytiri leżała pod nim. Jake zerwał się na nogi i podbiegł do niej. Wyciągnął ją spod cielska potwora. Była ranna w udo. Mocno krwawiła. Mimo iż nie było to nic poważnego, dla Jake'a taki widok był przerażający. Mocno ją przytulił.

-Spokojnie, mój Jake. Wszystko w porządku -powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem.

-Szybko, opatrunki! -Jake krzyknął do Norma. Po chwili Jake opatrzył Neytiri, później opatrzono także Suvey'a. Mgła zniknęła całkowicie. W oddali Jake i jego towarzysze zauważyli zieleń... I wydostające się z tamtej strony promyki słońca. Udali się tam. To była dla nich miłą odmiana po szaroburych klimatach podmokłych bagien. Przed nimi w całej swej okazałości przepiękna, rajska dolina, emanująca soczystą zielenią i niesamowitymi widokami, a w oddali lasy i wysokie góry. Niedaleko nich znajdowała się duża, rwąca rzeka.

Jake objął ręką Neytiri.

-Cudowny widok -szepnął. Rakun wyszedł naprzód całej grupy i wskazał palcem na przesmyk w górach.

-Tam -powiedział -Alamutya.

-Doskonale. Jest jeszcze wcześnie, ale myślę, że powinniśmy rozbić tutaj, nad rzeką obóz. Wszyscy są wyczerpani i brudni -powiedział Jake. Rakun skinął głową.

Nastał wieczór i bardzo szybko zrobiło się ciemno. Cała ekipa, oprócz Jake'a i Neytiri zdążyła się już wykąpać w rzece. Jake i Ney siedzieli sami nad ogniskiem.

-Kiedy tylko wrócimy do domu, pierwsze co zrobię to wskoczę do swojego hamaka i nie będę z niego wychodził przez tydzień -Jake się uśmiechnął -A ty będziesz mi towarzyszyć -spojrzał na Neytiri. Ona zachichotała i wstała.

-Gdzie idziesz? -Jake spytał.

-Wykąpać się. Nie chcesz chyba spać z taką brudaską -zaśmiała się. Po chwili Neytiri weszła do rzeki nieco dalej, za krzakami. Kąpała się bardzo blisko brzegu, bo centrum rzeki było bardzo rwące. Nie było głęboko, woda sięgała jej tam do pasa. Była całkowicie naga... W nocy rzeka wyglądała jak wyrwana ze snu. Emanowała jasnym, błękitnym światłem dzięki roślinom rosnącym na dnie. Neytiri się nie spieszyła, bo podejrzewała, że ktoś jej zaraz złoży wizytę...

Jake siedząc przy ognisku spojrzał na Talu siedzącego niedaleko i wpatrującego się w krzaki w oddali. Podszedł do niego.

-Hej mały, coś nie tak? -usiadł obok niego -Czemu tak patrzysz się w te krzaki?

-Widziałem ich, byli tam... -odpowiedział z niepokojem.

-Kogo? -Jake spytał.

-Przyszli po mnie... -szepnął pod nosem mały Talu.

-Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, Talu?

-Nie... -odparł.

-Niczego ani nikogo tam nie ma. Połóż się spać -Jake wstał, poklepał malca po ramieniu i odszedł. Musiał powiedzieć Neytiri o zachowaniu Talu. Przedarł się przez krzaki i spojrzał w kierunku rzeki. Gdy zobaczył olśniewającą sylwetkę Neytiri w blasku światła wydobywającego się z rzeki, natychmiast zapomniał o Talu i innych sprawach. Jake stał w miejscu i wpatrywał się w nią -była jak anioł... Po chwili Neytiri się odwróciła. Uśmiechnęła się na jego widok.

-Chodź, woda jest wspaniała -powiedziała. Jake od razu ruszył w jej stronę.

-Ale jesteś brudny... Chyba posiedzimy tutaj długo -zaśmiała się. Jake wszedł powoli do wody i objął Neytiri obiema rękoma. Rzucił się z nią do wody. Głośno zachichotała, tak, że usłyszeli ją wszyscy przy ognisku, także Norm, który leżał dalej w swoim śpiworze. Wpatrywał się w Poliferma na niebie i marzył...


	8. Norman Spellman

Pełnia nocy. Gdzieś w byłej bazie RDA, w sali połączeń jedna z kapsuł psionicznych wysuwa się powoli z wnęki. Po chwili "trumna" otwiera się, a z środka wyłania się Norm. Łapie się ręką za głowę.

-Moja głowa... -mówi do siebie z niewyraźną miną. Nagle do sali wkracza Max.

-O, już jesteś... I co, jak tam? -spytał.

-Wszystko OK. Nie chce mi się znów całą noc opowiadać, muszę się położyć bo chyba umrę... -ziewnął Norm.

-Tak myślałem. Ale najpierw coś zjedz -odparł.

-Nie chce mi się wcinać znów tego gówna... To ja już wolę umrzeć -Norm rozciągnął się.

-O jedzenie się nie martw, Kate była dziś w lesie i przyniosła kubeł świeżych owoców -Max się uśmiechnął.

-Serio? -Norm zerwał się ze swojej kapsuły. Gdy skończył jeść, natychmiast położył się spać.

Nastał ranek. Norm zawsze budził się pół godziny przed połączeniem. Wstał i zasiadł aby zjeść śniadanie. Nagle podbiegł do niego Max.

-Mamy gości -powiedział z uśmiechem. Norm wstał i wyjrzał przez szklaną ścianę na lądowisko. Siedziały na nim 3 Ikrany, a z ich grzbietów zeskakiwali wojownicy Omaticaya. Norm założył egzopak i szybko wyszedł na zewnątrz. Podszedł do trzech wojowników i powitał się.

-Widzę was -oni również się powitali. Jeden z nich wyszedł na przód.

-Przysyła nas Mo'at. Cały klan jest ciekaw, jak przebiegają poszukiwania. Dotarliście do celu? -zaczął.

-Z początku napotkaliśmy kilka przeszkód i wyprawa się przedłużyła, ale wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Wkrótce powinniśmy dotrzeć do Alamutya -odparł z uśmiechem Norm.

-To dobrze. Nasza była Tsahik wierzy w was -powiedział wojownik.

-Jake i pozostali są ciekawi, jak mają się sprawy w wiosce bez nich -Norm po chwili dodał.

-Nie martwcie się, Mo'at o wszystko dba -wojownik się uśmiechnął i wskoczył na swojego Ikrana, jak jego towarzysze.

-Eywa z wami -krzyknął i wzbił się w powietrze, a za nim jego koledzy. Podmuch wiatru przy tym dla ludzkiego ciała Norma był tak silny, że prawie się przewrócił. Gdy wojownicy byli już wysoko w powietrzu, Norm pomachał im na pożegnanie, po czym udał się z powrotem do bazy. Natychmiast udał się do pokoju połączeń. Max już przygotowywał mu miejsce. Norm wskoczył do swojej kapsuły, ułożył się i rozluźnił, po czym zamknął jej wieko nad sobą.

-Powodzenia -powiedział Max grzebiąc przy panelu obok. Wewnątrz kapsuły Norm westchnął. Zawsze w tej chwili przypominało mu się pierwsze połączenie -jedna z szczęśliwszych chwil jego życia. Po chwili zamknął oczy. zobaczył świetlisty tunel i znowu nastała ciemność -usłyszał śpiew ptaków i szum wody w rzece.

Otworzył oczy. Wziął głęboki oddech i powoli wygramolił się ze swojego śpiwora. Wstał i rozciągnął się parę razy, po czym zaczął rozglądać się dookoła. Coś było nie tak. Wszystkie śpiwory były puste, nikogo nie było. Poszedł porozglądać się po okolicy. Jego towarzysze gdzieś zniknęli. Może poszli zapolować? -Pomyślał. Ale zaraz, mieli przecież duży zapas jedzenia... Wszedł na małe wzgórze nad rzeką, aby się rozejrzeć -i nagle na trawie zauważył ślady krwi. Obok nich leżała zakrwawiona strzała. Norm zaczął się niepokoić -co wydarzyło się pod jego nieobecność? Rozejrzał się dokładnie. Dookoła ani żywej duszy.

-Jakeeee! -krzyknął parę razy -Neytiri! Tu'an! -bez skutku. Wiedział, że musiało się stać coś złego. Wszystkie torby i rzeczy osobiste ekipy leżały obok śpiworów. Wyruszyli dalej bez niego? Może zaatakowało ich jakieś zwierzę i musieli uciekać? A może już wszyscy nie żyją... -Przez jego głowę przewijały się myśli. Przez kilka minut chodził w kółko i myślał. W końcu spojrzał na ogromne drzewo rosnące w oddali, w którego stronę płynęła rzeka. Przypomniało mu się, że wczoraj Rakun mówił coś o jakimś klanie mającym wioskę nieopodal. To mogło być ich Hometree -pomyślał. Wybrał ich wioskę za cel. Może oni widzieli Jake'a i pozostałych... A może oni właśnie tam są. Norm chwycił za swoją torbę, zapakował śpiwory i najważniejsze rzeczy. Zauważył na ziemi czyjś sztylet, więc wziął go na wszelki wypadek. Musiał przejść na drugą stronę rzeki... Na szczęście niedaleko znajdował się naturalny most w postaci leżącego konaru drzewa. Norm pobiegł tam i przeszedł na drugą stronę, prawie wpadając na środku do wody. Udał się w stronę Hometree wzdłuż brzegu. Do celu miał jakieś 2 kilometry -w oczach jego avatara, bo w ludzkich to z 4...

Biegł 10 minut, aż zauważył ślady stóp na ziemi. Gdy się im przyjrzał, dostrzegł, że należały do kilku różnych osób. To mogła być jego ekipa. Zaczął rozglądać się dookoła. Nagle zobaczył porozcinane krzaki obok i parę ściętych roślin leżących na ziemi. Jako że nie znalazł nic więcej interesującego, ruszył dalej w kierunku drzewa. Co jakiś czas zauważał porozcinane rośliny. Dziwne… Co za Na'vi mógł zrobić coś takiego? Nieważne. Ważne było teraz to, co w oddali zauważył Norm… Thanator w krzakach. Norm szybko ukrył się za drzewem. Cud, że Palulukan go nie dostrzegł, bo zrobiłby z niego mielonkę. Norm wychylił się nieznacznie. Thanator oddalał się. Całe szczęście… Uśmiechnął się i odwrócił, oparł się o pień drzewa. Nagle uśmieszek zniknął mu z twarzy. 10 metrów naprzeciwko niego stał drugi Thanator z rozwartą paszczą. Norm zamachał nerwowo ogonem i przywarł mocno do drzewa.

-Dobry zwierzak… -Norm powiedział jąkając się i wyciągnął rękę do Thanatora. Ten głośno zaryczał.

-Cholera, jak Jake łapie te wszystkie Toruki i Palulukany?! -wrzasnął i zaczął uciekać. Thanator ruszył za nim. Normowi jeszcze bardziej zrzedła mina, gdy zobaczył, że z drugiej strony biegnie na niego drugi Palulukan. Zrobił zwrot w prawą stronę. Przedzierał się z trudem przez gęste krzaki, za sobą słyszał łamane przez Thanatory gałęzie. Zauważył przed sobą ogromne stado Yerików. Te na jego widok i pędzących za nim dwóch Palulukanów zaczęły uciekać we wszystkie strony. W tym całym zamieszaniu Norm próbował zgubić i ukryć się przed drapieżnikami. Schował się natychmiast za jednym z drzew i złapał oddech. Wychylił się lekko. Thanatory biegły w jego stronę, jeden z nich po drodze zmiażdżył szczęką głowę jakiemuś Yerikowi. Po chwili zaczęły przeszukiwać okolicę. Norm spojrzał w kierunku rzeki. W wodzie bezpieczniej niż tutaj… Wystrzelił natychmiast z miejsca. Biegnąc usłyszał że Thanatory się zbliżają. Chwila prawdy -biegł ile sił w nogach. Gdy dobiegł do rzeki, natychmiast do niej wskoczył. Nurt był silny, ale na szczęście rzeka płynęła w kierunku Drzewa-Domu. Usłyszał za sobą ryki niezadowolonych Palulukanów. Przepłynął dość duży odcinek i chwycił się brzegu. Do Hometree miał już niedaleko. Gdy przechodził obok jednego z drzew, usłyszał świst w powietrzu. Tuż obok głowy przeleciała mu strzała i wbiła się w pień drzewa obok. Zauważył na drzewie w oddali jakiegoś wojownika Na'vi. To była ostanie, co widział -zaraz potem poczuł silne uderzenie w głowę i nastała ciemność.

Gdy Norm otworzył oczy, okazało się, że znajduje się w swojej kapsule w pokoju połączeń. Był przerażony -czy jego avatar zginął? Miał nadzieję, że nie. Odprężył się, zamknął oczy i skupił. Minęło kilka minut, aż poczuł te charakterystyczne wrażenie, które pojawiało się przy każdym nawiązaniu połączenia. Po paru chwilach ujrzał tunel światła i znów znalazł się w swoim avatarze. Otworzył oczy. Obraz był trochę zamazany, ale po chwili uzyskał ostrość. Leżał w jakimś hamaku. Nad sobą zobaczył twarz jakiejś młodej kobiety. We swych długich, rozpuszczonych włosach miała kwiaty. Rysy twarzy dość podobne do tych Neytiri. Objął ją całą wzrokiem. Była w wielu miejscach pokryta żółto-brązowymi wzorami plemiennymi. Kobieta ta przygotowywała mu jakiś opatrunek na głowę. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że znajduje się we wnętrzu Hometree.

-Kim jesteś? -spytał się w języku Na'vi. Ta nie odpowiedziała i położyła opatrunek z jakąś maseczką na jego głowie.

-Piecze! -jęknął.

-Jesteś chodzącym we śnie, prawda? -ta spytała po chwili. Norm kiwnął głową. Kobieta dziwnie przyglądała się jemu ciału. Musiała pierwszy raz widzieć avatara. Nagle chwyciła jego dłoń.

-Mieli rację. Pięć palców! -zaśmiała się. Nagle ktoś podszedł do nich. Norm przyjrzał mu się. Sądząc po ozdobach, Olo'eyectan klanu. Był dość stary. Wyciągnął nagle nóż i przystawił Normowi do gardła.

-Spokojnie, nie jestem waszym wrogiem! -Norm jęknął.

-Jesteś człowiekiem nieba! Co tu robisz? -Wódz prawie krzyknął.

-Ojcze… -Kobieta próbowała go uspokoić.

-Nie jestem waszym wrogiem! Należę… Należę do klanu Omaticaya, jestem przyjacielem Toruk Macto, Jake'a Sully! -powiedział Norm. Olo'eyectan odsunął nóż od gardła Norma.

-Jak cię zwą? -zapytał spokojnie.

-Norm… Norman Spellman.

-Co tu robisz, Normanspellman? -schował swój nóż.

-Podróżuję wraz z moim Olo'eyectanem Jakiem Sully i kilkoma innymi do Alamutya. Coś nas rozdzieliło, nie mogę ich znaleźć. Proszę wasz klan o pomoc… -Norm odparł.

-Jesteś jednym z tych, którzy brali udział w walce przeciw ludziom nieba? -Wódz spytał.

-Tak -Norm zdjął do połowy swoją koszulkę i pokazał wodzowi bliznę po postrzale -Nie było łatwo.

-Widzisz, ojcze? Jest jednym z nas -uśmiechnęła się córka wodza. On również się uśmiechnął.

-Jestem Ektan, Olo'eyectan tego klanu. Przepraszam za to wszystko.

-Nie szkodzi -Norm odpowiedział i zeskoczył ze swojego hamaku.

-Niestety, chyba nie możemy ci pomóc. Nie było tu żadnych innych przybyszów -powiedział Ektan. Nagle jakiś wojownik przybiegł z zewnątrz.

-Wodzu! -Zawołał.

-Wybacz na chwilę -rzekł do Norma Ektan i udał się w kierunku wojownika. Norm obok jego hamaku zauważył jego torbę. Chwycił ją i zarzucił na plecy. Odwrócił wzrok na stojącą cały czas obok córkę wodza, która patrzała się na niego i uśmiechała. Norm również na chwilę się uśmiechnął. Po chwili wódz wrócił wraz z wojownikiem.

-Podczas polowania nieopodal jeden z moich wojowników spotkał dziewięciu obcych –zaczął wódz.

-To oni -odparł Norm -Gdzie są?

-Wszyscy bardzo gdzieś się spieszyli. Pytali się mnie, czy mamy Zugfusta… -powiedział wojownik.

-Zugfust? Ta roślina? Po co im była? -Norm zrobił zdziwiona minę.

-Nie powiedzieli. Ja im odpowiedziałem, że nie mamy. Wskazałem im za to drogę, gdzie mogli ją znaleźć. Pobiegli tam jak najszybciej. To tyle.

-Możesz mnie zaprowadzić do tego miejsca?

-Oczywiście -odparł wojownik -Chodź za mną. Wojownik wybiegł na zewnątrz, a Norm pobiegł za nim. Córka wodza również pobiegła za nimi.

-Erian! A ty gdzie? -Wódz krzyknął za nią.

-Ojcze… Zaraz wrócę -uśmiechnęła się i wybiegła. Po chwili dogoniła Norma i wojownika.

-Idę z wami -powiedziała do Norma.

-Jak masz na imię? -Norm spytał ją.

-Erian.

-Widzę cię, Erian -uśmiechnął się Norm.

-Widzę cię… Normanspellman -wymówiła jego imię z trudem.

-Wystarczy Norm -powiedział. Po kilku minutach biegu wzdłuż rzeki skręcili w lewą stronę, kierując się małą ścieżką.

-Tędy -krzyknął wojownik. Po jakimś czasie Norm, Erian i wojownik znaleźli się na dużej polanie pełnej najrozmaitszych kwiatów i roślin. Norm nieopodal ujrzał Tu'ana, grzebiącego w długiej i gęstej trawie.

-Tu'an! -Norm krzyknął i pobiegł w jego stronę.

-Norm! Całe szczęście, że żyjesz! -Tu'an odparł.

-Co tu się dzieje do cholery?! Gdzie Jake i inni? -Norm krzyknął.

-Nieważne, szybko, musimy znaleźć Zugfusta! -Tu'an pochylił się nad ziemią i szukał dalej.

-Ale po co? -Norm spytał.

-Szukajcie! Talu umiera! -Tu'an warknął. Na te słowa Norm wolał już nie zadawać więcej pytań i wziął się do szukania, jak Erian i jej kolega. Z książki o botanice Pandory pamiętał, że Zugfust to zielona roślina o charakterystycznym kształcie grzyba i grubą łodygą. Biegł po całej polanie i rozglądał się, ale nie mógł znaleźć. Nagle usłyszał krzyk Neytiri...

-Talu! -Norm, Tu'an, Erian oraz wojownik pobiegli w stronę Neytiri. Neytiri w ramionach trzymała nieprzytomnego Talu, potrząsała nim, ale nie reagował.

-Odchodzi! -krzyknęła. W tej chwili z lasu wybiegł Jake i reszta ekipy.

-Norm! Żyjesz! Jak nas znalazłeś? -spytał zdyszany Jake.

-Stracił przytomność! -Neytiri oznajmiła Jake'owi.

-Nic nie znaleźliśmy! Ani jednego Zugfusta! -Suvey powiedział.

-Ty! -Rakun zwrócił się do wojownika -Mówiłeś, że rosną tu Zugfusty! Gdzie są?!

-Nie wiem... Gdy ostatnio tu byłem, widziałem kilka... -wojownik powiedział jąkając się. Erian wstała i pobiegła do lasu. Neytiri nadal próbowała obudzić Talu.

-Co mu jest? -Norm spytał.

-Trucizna -odparł Jake nerwowo rozglądając się za Erian -gdzie ona pobiegła?

-Zugfusty rosną na obrzeżach lasów! -usłyszeli wszyscy po chwili krzyk Erian. Wybiegła z lasu z rośliną w rękach.

-Znalazła! -Rakun wrzasnął z uśmiechem -Dawaj! -Erian podała Rakunowi Zugfusta. Ten chwycił za nóż i podciął w połowie łodygę rośliny. Otworzył Talu usta i wycisnął z łodygi sok wprost do nich. Talu nieco oprzytomniał. Przełknął sok. Nastało kilka minut milczenia. Funkcje życiowe Talu zdawały się poprawiać, oddychał głęboko.

-Zdążyliśmy na czas -Neytiri odetchnęła z ulgą. Rakun pochylił się nad Talu i zbadał go, po czym powiedział

-Szybko wróci do zdrowia. Gdyby nie ty...

-Erian. Księżniczka Ken'trute -wtrąciła.

-Gdyby nie Erian, Eywa zabrała by Talu. Dziękujemy -dodał Rakun. Norm wstał, odetchnął parę razy.

-Co się stało? Gdzie byliście do cholery? -powiedział.

-Zaraz wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Erian, możemy liczyć na wsparcie Ken'trute? -Jake odparł.

-Oczywiście, chodźcie. Chłopiec musi odpocząć -powiedziała i skierowała się w stronę Hometree. Cała ekipa poszła za nią. Nagle od strony rzeki do grupy podbiegł Oskey i Max. Erian i wojownik odruchowo wyjęli łuki i strzały.

-Nie! Spokojnie! To nasze Palulukany -Rakun krzyknął. Erian i wojownik opuścili broń. Jake poklepał po głowie Maxa i wskoczył na jego grzbiet, tak samo zrobił Rakun z Oskey'em.

-Szaleni Omaticaya -uśmiechnęła się Erian i ruszyła dalej.

-Opowiadaj, Jake -Norm idąc skierował się do Jake'a.

Okazało się, że wyprawa do O'kahret nabrała nowego wymiaru. Nie będzie łatwo. Pytań bez odpowiedzi pojawia się coraz więcej.

**RETROSPEKCJA**

Wczesny ranek. Gdzieś za bagnami, obok rzeki spało dziesięciu niebieskich osobników. Neytiri, która spała w śpiworze wraz Talu, otworzyła oczy. Wyszła ostrożnie ze śpiwora, nie budząc Talu i przeciągnęła się parę razy. Po chwili Jake również otworzył oczy.

-Gdzie idziesz? -spytał się Neytiri.

-Do lasu, nazbierać jakichś słodkich owoców -uśmiechnęła się i poszła. Jake ziewnął. Po tej szalonej nocy z Neytiri w rzece w ogóle nie chciało mu się wstawać. Ale że po chwili cała ekipa się zbudziła, a Tu'an już szedł w stronę śpiwora Jake'a z kijem... Jake zerwał się na nogi. Spojrzał na śpiwór z avatarem Norma.

-Pewnie jak zwykle będziemy musieli na niego czekać z godzinę... -jęknął.

-Idę załatwić potrzeby -uśmiechnął się Suvey i poszedł do lasu. Po chwili nieopodal wszyscy usłyszeli krzyk Neytiri. Jake i jego ekipa wbiegli na niewielkie wzgórze zakończone skarpą, pod którą płynęła rzeka. Rozejrzeli się. Nagle obok z lasu wybiegli mężczyzna i kobieta -oboje byli wysocy, mieli długie włosy, nie posiadali żadnych wzorów plemiennych a ogony mieli owinięte jakąś czarną tkaniną aż po czubek. Kobieta trzymała Neytiri z nożem na gardle...

-Neytiri! -Jake krzyknął.

-Nie ruszajcie się! Bo ją zabiję! -Kobieta warknęła. Mężczyzna obok wycelował w grupę Jake'a łukiem. Jake i jego ekipa stali w miejscu i trzymali ręce z dali od broni.

-Kim jesteście? Czego chcecie? -Jake pytał. Kobieta mocniej zacisnęła nóż na gardle Ney.

-Mój Jake... -próbowała mówić.

-Zostawcie ją! Nie jesteśmy waszymi wrogami! -Jake krzyknął. Kobieta się uśmiechnęła.

-Czyżby? -Po chwili spojrzała na przerażonego Talu, stojącego obok Jake'a.

-Witaj Talu. Tęskniłeś za nami?

-O co wam chodzi?! -Jake warknął po chwili. Mężczyzna lekko opuścił łuk.

-Oddajcie nam małego, a twojej kobiecie nic nie będzie -powiedział ze spokojem.

-Oni chcą mnie zabić... -Talu chwycił rękę Jake'a.

-Porozmawiajmy... -Jake zrobił spokojny krok naprzód.

-Poderżnę jej gardło! -Kobieta jeszcze bardziej zacisnęła nóż na gardle Neytiri. Jake zatrzymał się. Nagle kątem oka zauważył, że po jego prawej stronie w krzakach obok siedzi Suvey. Naciągał strzałę na łuk.

-Oddaj nam małego! Bo zaraz ją zabiję! -Kobieta krzyknęła ponownie.

-Nie rób tego... -Jake powiedział. Ukryty w krzakach Suvey celował już w kobietę. Była jednak zbyt chroniona Neytiri.

-Proszę, Jake... -Talu ścisnął dłoń Jake'a.

-Co, Talu? Nie wierzysz w przepowiednię Argh'Nau? Zginiesz jak ci ludzie z powierzchni. Zginiesz jak wszyscy -Kobieta odezwała się.

-A teraz oddaj nam go! -dodała, patrząc na Jake'a.

-Nie mogę... -odparł.

-Sam tego chciałeś -Kobieta już miała szarpnąć nożem, kiedy Suvey wypuścił strzałę. Ta przebiła na wylot ramię kobiety. Puściła Neytiri i upadła z krzykiem na ziemię. Mężczyzna upuścił łuk i padł przed nią.

-Zuleyka! -chwycił ją za rękę.

-Nic mi nie jest -odparła krzywiąc się z bólu -Zabij ich! -Mężczyzna odwrócił się. Całą ekipa Jake'a zaczęła skakać ze skarpy do rzeki. Szybko wyjął z opaski rurkę ze strzałką w środku. Wycelował. Jako ostatni ze skarpy skakali Neytiri i Talu. Mężczyzna dmuchnął w rurkę w ostatniej chwili. Zaraz potem chwycił za łuk i podbiegł do skarpy. Wszyscy płynęli rzeką w kierunku Hometree Ken'trute. Naciągnął strzałę na łuk i oddał strzał. W nikogo nie trafił. Warknął ze złości. Po chwili podbiegł z powrotem do kobiety.

-Muszę cię opatrzyć, masz przebite całe ramię!

-Dam sobie sama radę -mruknęła pod nosem. Chwyciła za strzałę tkwiącą w jej ramieniu i zacisnęła zęby. Szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła ją i rzuciła na ziemię. Złapała się za ramię i zaryczała z bólu.

-Chodź -mężczyzna pomógł jej wstać -Dopadniemy ich.

Jake i jego ekipa płynęli rwącą rzeką w kierunku Hometree. Po przepłynięciu kilkuset metrów podpłynęli do brzegu i weszli na twardy grunt.

-Wszyscy cali? -Jake spytał. Neytiri, trzymająca w rękach Talu, przeraziła się. W ręce Talu tkwiła strzałka.

-Talu dostał zatrutą strzałką! -krzyknęła do Jake'a. Rakun podbiegł do Talu i wyjął ostrożnie strzałkę.

-Niedobrze -powiedział.

-Co? Umrze?! -Jake podbiegł do Rakuna i Talu.

-Trucizna jest silna. Mamy mało czasu -Rakun odparł.

-Co możemy zrobić? -Jake spytał.

-Jest tylko jedna odtrutka. Sok z Zugfusta -Rakun zmarszczył czoło.

-Z czego?

-Zugfust. Zielona roślina o grubej łodydze, Jake -powiedziała Neytiri -Na szczęście łatwo ją znaleźć na takich terenach.

-Jeśli wkrótce nie podamy Talu soku z jej łodygi, umrze -Rakun dodał. Talu powoli zaczął tracić przytomność. Majaczył.

-Cholera -nagle powiedział Jake -Zapomnieliśmy o Normie! Jego avatar został w obozie...

-Jeśli go nie znaleźli, to myślę, że poradzi sobie sam. Mamy mało czasu, musimy teraz szukać Zugfusta! -rzekł Tu'an. Całą ekipa ruszył wzdłuż rzeki, rozglądając sie po krzakach.

-Szukajcie dokładnie! -Krzyknął Notan, który swoim długim nożem co chwila rozcinał krzaki i rośliny w poszukiwaniu Zugfusta. Grupa biegła kilka minut, ale nic nie znalazła.

-Uwaga -po chwili powiedział Akey -Tam, dwa Palulukany! -wskazał na dwa thanatory węszące w oddali między drzewami. Ekipa Jake'a po cichu przemknęła się przez zagrożony teren. Przebiegli kolejne kilkaset metrów. Byli blisko Hometree Ken'trute. Nadal nie mogli znaleźć Zugfusta. Stan Talu się pogarszał...

-Nigdzie nie ma tej rośliny! Nie ma! -Jake zaczął panikować. Nagle usłyszeli głos jakiegoś mężczyzny.

-Wy! Kim jesteście? -To był wojownik Ken'trute. Przerwali mu polowanie. Rakun podbiegł do niego.

-Jesteś Ken'trute? Macie Zugfusty?

-Co? -wojownik spytał zdezorientowany.

-Zugfust! Macie? Potrzebujemy pomocy! -Rakun kontynuował.

-N-nie mamy... Ale...

-Wiesz, gdzie rosną? -zapytał ponownie Rakun. Wojownik chwilę się zastanowił.

-Chyba... Musicie iść tędy -wojownik wskazał palcem na boczną drogę -Jest tam polana pełna różnych roślin. Powinniście tam znaleźć Zugfusta... -Jake i cała jego ekipa natychmiast pobiegli w stronę polany. Po jakimś czasie ujrzeli duże pole pełne roślin. Neytiri usiadła na trawie nieopodal z Talu w ramionach, a całą reszta poszukiwała rośliny. Szukali dobre pół godziny -bez skutku. Tu'an pozostał na polanie i szukał dalej, zaś Jake i reszta zespołu rozpoczęli poszukiwania w lesie. Nagle Talu całkowicie stracił przytomność -Neytiri potrząsnęła nim, ale nie reagował.

-Talu! -głośno krzyknęła. Malec nie ruszał się. Po chwili Neytiri zobaczyła jak w jej stronę biegnie Tu'an, Norm, jakaś kobieta i mężczyzna...

**KONIEC RETROSPEKCJI**

Erian, wojownik, Jake i jego ekipa docierali już do Hometree Ken'trute. Talu nagle zaczął majaczyć przez sen.

-Alamutya... O'kahret... O'kahret... -Neytiri przytuliła go mocniej. Dopiero teraz Erian zauważyła, że mały Talu ma "łysy" ogon. Talu zgubił bandaże w rzece...

-Ten mały... On... -zrobiła zdziwioną minę.

-Tak, poszukujemy O'kahret. Bez przerwy mamy problemy z tym małym -Tu'an mruknął.

-Niesamowite! Ostatnia wyprawa miała miejsce dawno temu... Nasz klan organizował dwie -uśmiechnęła się Erian.

W końcu doszli do wioski Ken'trute. Mieszkańcy pomogli ekipie Jake'a i położyli Talu w hamaku, aby odpoczął. Olo'eyectan Ektan rozmawiał z Jakiem i jego ekipą przy ognisku obok Hometree. Erian wykazywała duże zainteresowanie drużyną Jake'a. Non stop zmieniała temat na O'kahret...

-Dużo się o tobie teraz mówi, Jakesully -mówił Ektan -Wzięlibyśmy udział w bitwie, ale wieści o niej dotarły do nas dopiero po jej zakończeniu.

-Wiemy. Mimo wszystko udało się nam -uśmiechnął się Jake.

-Jakesully -w końcu wtrąciła Erian -czy nie zechcielibyście pomocy w poszukiwaniach O'kahret? -Wszystkich zatkało, szczególnie wodza Ten'trute.

-Erian, co to ma znaczyć? -odwrócił się Ektan do córki.

-Ojcze, mam dość siedzenia tutaj -wstała -Chcę iść z nimi -Ektan przełknął jedzenie i po chwili spojrzał na Jake'a.

-Jeśli Toruk Macto się zgodzi... -po chwili powiedział. Jake patrzył na Erian z nieciekawą miną. Dodatkowy członek wyprawy był ostatnim, czego potrzebowali. Sądząc po jej minie, zawsze marzyła o takiej wyprawie. Uratowała Talu...

-To niebezpieczna wyprawa -odparł po chwili.

-Umiem zadbać o siebie -powiedziała z przekonaniem. Jake nie zastanawiał się długo.

-Dobrze. Możesz iść z nami, księżniczko Ken'trute -Erian podskoczyła z radości i pobiegła do Hometree.

-Musimy wyruszać zaraz po posiłku, wodzu -skierował się Jake do Ektana.

-Uważajcie na nią -ten powiedział po chwili.

-Spokojnie, wodzu. Nasz Olo'eyectan oddałby życie za swoich towarzyszy -zapewnił Tu'an. Jake się uśmiechnął.

Po zakończeniu posiłku Talu całkowicie wróciły siły. Jake i jego ekipa przed wyruszeniem w drogę podeszli do niego.

-Kim byli ci ludzie, którzy chcieli cię zabić? -Jake spytał spokojnie Talu. Ten tylko odwrócił wzrok na ziemię.

-Powiedz. Czego chcieli od ciebie? 0Jake złapał Talu za ramię.

-Oni... Oni są źli. Chcą mnie zabić...

-Dlaczego?

-Mój przyjaciel... Ka'ut, pomógł mi przed nimi uciec... Mówił, że chcą mnie zabić, bo jestem inny. Tam, przy rzece, znaleźli nas... Zabili Ka'ut, ja zdołałem się ukryć w jaskini -z oczu Talu popłynęły łzy. Jake przytulił go.

-Nic więcej z niego nie wyciągniemy -powiedział Tu'an.

-Nic ci już nie grozi -Jake zapewnił Talu.

Jakiś czas później Jake i jego ekipa wraz z nowym członkiem przygotowani byli do dalszej podróży. Jake i Rakun mieli swoje thanatory, reszta otrzymała od klanu pa'li. Zanim wyruszyli, Jake podszedł do Norma.

-Masz śpiwory i sprzęt? -zapytał.

-Tak -Norm odparł.

-To co, wkrótce wyruszasz na małe polowanie -Jake się uśmiechnął do Norma.

-Co? O czym ty mówisz? -Norm zrobił zdezorientowaną minę.

-Nie udawaj że nie wiesz... Widziałem, jak przy ognisku patrzyłeś na córkę wodza Ken'trute -odparł. Norm rozdziawił gębę, złapał oddech.

-Oszalałeś...?! -zaśmiał się lekko.

-No co? Wstydzisz się? -Jake znowu się uśmiechnął.

-Daj mi spokój... -Norm wskoczył na swojego pa'li i ruszył. Jake westchnął. Po chwili wskoczył na swojego Palulukana, pozostali też dosiedli swoje wierzchowce. Ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Zaraz za Hometree znajdowała się droga do przesmyku. A tam... Ich cel. Alamutya. Wódz Ken'trute pomachał im na pożegnanie.

Tymczasem nieopodal dwie tajemnicze postacie obserwowały podróżników z ukrycia...


	9. Dusze niespokojne

Członkowie klanu Ken'trute, w przeciwieństwie do innych klanów, kochali polować. Wojownicy Ken'trute zawsze polowali samotnie, byli na tyle świetnymi myśliwymi, aby radzić sobie sami. Tego wieczoru na polowanie wybrał się wódz klanu. W lesie między gęstymi zaroślami leżało martwe ciało Yerika z tkwiącą w nim strzałą. Obok niego leżał łuk i nóż. Jest zdobycz, brakuje jednak myśliwego...

Do ciemnej jaskini wkraczają trzy postacie. Tajemniczy mężczyzna oraz kobieta wpychają do środka starszego mężczyznę o związanych rękach i czarnym workiem na głowie. Po chwili rzucają go na ziemię -rzuca się na wszystkie strony i próbuje wydobyć z siebie głos. Tajemniczy mężczyzna zdejmuje mu z głowy worek. To Ektan.

-Rozwiążcie mnie! -wrzasnął wściekły i zdezorientowany wódz Ken'trute. Mężczyzna wyciągnął swój sztylet i przystawił Ektanowi do gardła.

-Cicho bądź. Nie zawaham się tego użyć -Powiedział twardym głosem.

-Kim jesteście?! Czego chcecie?! -Ektan krzyczał. Mężczyzna sprzedał mu potężny cios w twarz.

-Mówiłem cicho -Warknął. Wódz leżał na ziemi i ciężko dyszał. Kobieta, której prawe ramię było grubo opatrzone wielkimi liśćmi, uklękła nad Ektanem.

-Dziś w waszym klanie zatrzymało się kilkoro przybyszów -zaczęła -było z nimi małe dziecko. Powiesz nam teraz wszystko o nich -Ektan podniósł się nieco i splunął kobiecie krwią w twarz. Kobieta warknęła.

-Spokojnie, Zuleyka, to tylko nędzny człowiek z powierzchni -mężczyzna przystawił ostrze noża do klatki piersiowej Ektana -Damy sobie z nim radę.

-Mów. Kim jest ich przywódca -Kobieta wstała. Ektan milczał. Mężczyzna przycisnął nóż do jego skóry i zaczął przesuwać ostrze w dół klatki piersiowej. Polała się krew.

-Jakesully! To Olo'eyectan klanu Omaticaya! -wódz Ken'trute zaryczał z bólu. Mężczyzna zatrzymał ostrze w miejscu.

-Jakesully? -zrobił zdziwioną minę.

-Był człowiekiem nieba. Chodzącym we śnie. To Toruk Macto -Ektan złapał oddech. Mężczyzna znów przystawił mu nóż do gardła.

-Kpisz sobie z nas? -zrobił śmiertelnie poważną minę.

-To on wygnał stąd ludzi nieba. To Toruk Macto! -Ektan warknął.

-Czemu o tym nie wiedzieliśmy?! Szósty Toruk Macto żyje! -Kobieta zwróciła się do mężczyzny z gniewem. Ten tylko westchnął. Nastała minuta milczenia.

-Gdzie się kierują -nagle mężczyzna zwrócił się do Ektana, przycisnął bardziej nóż do jego gardła.

-Nie powiem -jęknął. Mężczyzna ścisnął sztylet i dźgnął Ektana w rękę. Wrzasnął z bólu.

-Idą... Idą... Do Alamutya... Szukają O'kahret... -Olo'eyectan Ken'trute dyszał ciężko. Mężczyzna wstał i rzucił sztyletem w ścianę.

-Trzeba było zabić małego przy pierwszej lepszej okazji! -krzyknął.

-Powiedziałem wam wszystko! Teraz mnie wypuśćcie! -powiedział EKtan.

-Nie jest nam już potrzebny. Zuleyka, rozwiąż go. Kobieta rozcięła sznur na jego rękach i popchnęła go. Upadł ponownie na ziemię, powoli wstał.

-Jesteś wolny -powiedział twardym głosem mężczyzna. Ektan nic nie powiedział, tylko ruszył szybko w stronę wyjścia jaskini, lekko utykając. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do kobiety. Ta powoli wyciągnęła łuk. Naciągnęła na niego strzałę i wycelowała w uciekającego Ektana. Wystrzeliła. Ektan zatrzymał się w miejscu -zauważył tylko końcówkę strzały wystającą z jego klatki piersiowej. Po chwili padł martwy na ziemię.

-Dziękujemy za upolowanie nam posiłku -powiedział spokojnie tajemniczy mężczyzna.

W tym samym czasie Jake i jego ekipa siedzieli przy ognisku i jedli. Byli już niedaleko przesmyku, za którym znajdowała się Alamutya. Obóz rozbili pod dużym drzewem nieopodal lasu. Norm siedział obok ogniska i nawijał do Erian

-...I wtedy, cała materia skupiona w jednym miejscu w ciągu ułamka sekundy rozszerzyła się do obecnych rozmiarów wszechświata... -pokazywał rękami.

-Nic z tego nie rozumiem, ale mów dalej -Erian zaśmiała się. Jake i reszta dyskutowali o tym, jak przedostać się przez górski przesmyk. To nie była prosta droga. Nie tylko ze względu na trudny teren czy dzikie zwierzęta...

-Droga, którą pójdziemy, przypomina wielką skalną szczelinę. Pełno tam rozwidleń. Istny labirynt, ale nam wystarczy iść tylko prosto. Musimy uważać na skały spadające z góry -mówił Rakun -Nic dziwnego, że Ken'trute boją się tego miejsca.

-Przejdziemy szybko i bez problemów -Jake wziął kęs swojej pieczeni. Tu'an jak zwykle wcinał jakby rok nie jadł.

-Dla ludzi Ken'trute to miejsce przeklęte. Za czasów ostatniego Toruk Macto doszło w przesmyku do wielkiej tragedii -Rakun kontynuował.

-Jakiej tragedii? -Jake spytał.

-Pewnego dnia pięćdziesięciu wojowników Ken'trute chciało przedostać się przez przesmyk. To była jakaś niewielka wyprawa, długie polowanie i inicjacja młodych wojowników w Alamutya. Gdy przechodzili już przez wąską ścieżkę między dwoma wysokimi skalnymi ścianami, stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Górna część jednej ze ścian osunęła się. Zasypała ich lawina skał. Wszyscy zginęli na miejscu -Rakun wyjął ze swojej szkatułki fajkę, zapalił ją o ognisko i włożył do ust.

-Życie jest okrutne -mruknął Tu'an mlaszcząc. Po chwili ukradkiem zdjął z dzidy Notan'a jego pieczeń i zaczął ją wcinać.

-Ludzie Ken'trute mówią, że zmarli ci stali się Nalix -Rakun dmuchnął dymem.

-Że co? -Jake przełknął mięso. Erian przysiadła się obok.

-Nalix to dusze, które nie poszły do Eywa -powiedziała Erian. Norm zmarszczył czoło.

-Znaczy że co, chcesz powiedzieć, że to miejsce jest nawiedzone? -spytał.

-W tym świecie wszystko jest możliwe -Jake ziewnął.

-Bzdury. Wszystkie dusze idą do Eywa -Tu'an burknął.

-Tak czy inaczej, są ludzie którzy twierdzą iż widzeli tych młodych wojowników przechadzających się w okolicach przesmyku -Erian zrobiła poważną minę. Notan zaczął się wiercić.

-Gdzie jest moja pieczeń?! -mamrotał pod nosem.

-Może jakiś Nalix ci ją ukradł -powiedział Tu'an i przełknął mięso.

-Dobrze, koniec bajek, czas spać. Zwłaszcza ty Norm, nie będziemy rano na ciebie czekać -Jake wstał i udał się do swojego śpiwora. Neytiri uśmiechnęła się i pobiegła w jego kierunku. Enukan ugasił ognisko. Po paru chwilach każdy znalazł swoje miejsce na sen. Rakun jak zwykle miał swojego Oskey'a za poduszkę. Wszyscy spokojnie zasypiali, tylko Jake i Neytiri co chwila chichotali leżąc ze sobą.

-Ci to się mają dobrze -mruknął Norm. Odwrócił wzrok na leżącego obok Tu'ana, który patrzył na niego z miną terminatora. Norm westchnął, obrócił się na drugi bok i zasnął, a konkretnie -odłączył się od swojego avatara.

Wzeszło słońce. Wszyscy wstali, nawet Norm jakimś cudem podłączył się kiedy trzeba. Nikomu się nie spieszyło, Tu'an wraz z Suvey'em właśnie wracali z lasu z drzewem na ognisko w rękach. Szybki posiłek i musieli wyruszać w dalszą drogę. Gdy Enukan rozpalał ognisko, zauważył na niebie Ikrana. To był wojownik lecący do nich z wioski Ken'trute. Całą ekipa Jake'a zebrała się w jednym miejscu i patrzała, jak Ikran Macto ląduje przed nimi. Zeskoczył z Ikrana jednocześnie odłączając tsahaylu.

-Widzę cię, siostro -powitał się z Erian, jednak w jego głosie słychać było niepokój. Miał tępy wyraz twarzy.

-Widzę cię, bracie. Co się stało? -Erian spytała lekko uśmiechnięta.

-Musimy pomówić na osobności... -Wojownik spojrzał na Jake'a i jego drużynę. Ci po chwili wrócili do rozpalania ogniska. Erian i wojownik poszli porozmawiać gdzieś za krzakami.

-Talu, jak ci minęła noc? Rzucałeś się podczas snu na wszystkie strony... -Jake spojrzał na małego Talu.

-To był zły sen. Nic mi nie jest -odpowiedział spokojnie.

-Wszyscy wiemy, czym kończą się twoje sny. Musisz nam opowiedzieć... -Neytiri nie dokończyła. Wszyscy usłyszeli głośny ryk Ikrana i wzbijającego się w powietrze Ikran Macto. Gdy odgłos wydawany przez Ikrana ucichł, wszyscy usłyszeli jęki Erian zza krzaków. Zerwali się na nogi i sprawdzili co się dzieje. Erian klęczała na ziemi pochylona w dół, trzymała się mocno dłońmi kępów trawy i płakała.

-Co się stało? -Jake odezwał się. Erian wzięła głęboki oddech.

-Mój ojciec... -jęknęła.

-Ojciec? Co mu jest? -Norm podszedł do niej.

-Nie żyje... Nie żyje... -mruknęła cicho pod więcej łez napływało jej do oczu. Wszyscy osłupieli.

Jake i jego ekipa siedzieli przy ognisku. Trzymali w rękach swoje pieczenie, ale nie jedli. Nie rozmawiali. Wpatrywali się w ziemię. Erian już pół godziny siedziała w miejscu i rozpaczała.

-Kto to mógł zrobić? Wodza Ken'trute nie zabiło zwierzę -Powiedział nagle Norm.

-Mało mnie to obchodzi -mruknął Tu'an -mieliśmy już dawno wyruszyć. Niech ktoś z nią porozmawia... -Po paru chwilach Norm wziął mały kęs pieczeni, wstał, rzucił nią w trawę i poszedł do Erian. Klęczała i wpatrywała się w jej drzewo domowe w oddali. Była już spokojna, ale łzy nadal ciekły jej z oczu. Norm usiadł obok niej.

-Będzie dobrze -powiedział niepewnie. Erian zignorowała go.

-Też straciłem ojca. Był ostatnią rzeczą, która trzymała mnie na moim świecie, dlatego jestem tutaj -Erian spojrzała na niego.

-Coś się kończy, coś zaczyna -kontynuował -Wiesz, że gdyby brat Jake'a nie zginął, Jake nie przybyłby tutaj, nie zostałby Toruk Macto, nie poznał by Neytiri i nie uratowałby ludu Na'vi?

-To się stało tak nagle... -odwróciła wzrok na ziemię.

-Czas goi rany -położył rękę jej na ramieniu -Zobaczysz, będzie dobrze -Ta znów spojrzała na niego, otarła łzy.

-Dziękuję, Norman... Normanspel... -nie potrafiła wymówić jego imienia.

-Norm -powiedział.

-...Norm -dokończyła. Na chwilę lekko się uśmiechnęła. Norm wstał.

-Możemy ruszać? -spytał.

-Tak -wstała i wzięła głęboki oddech. Chwilę później wszyscy byli już gotowi. Ruszyli w stronę przesmyku. Rakun krocząc z przodu na swoim Palulukanie włożył do ust wcześniej zapalonego skręta. Pół godziny później ekipa Jake'a była już pod przesmykiem. Stali u stóp wielkiej, stromej góry. Po kolei wkraczali do szczeliny w skalnej ścianie. Ścieżka była gęsto porośnięta trawą.

-Przedostanie się na drugą stronę może nam zająć trochę czasu -mówił Rakun -patrzcie w górę. Uważajcie na spadające skały, ściany są strasznie kruche.

-Dziwna atmosfera -jęknął Norm. Talu, który siedział na pa'li wraz z Neytiri, robił się niespokojny. Ścieżka robiła się coraz szersza. Pod ścianami pojawiały się kawałki skał. Co chwila z góry rozlegały się różne odgłosy. Niekiedy było to ptaki, niekiedy małe spadające kamyki. Drużyna kroczyła bardzo powoli do przodu przez ponad godzinę. Przesmyk zdawał się nie mieć końca. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli głośny huk z góry.

-Uwaga! -Notan krzyknął, patrząc w górę. W dół leciał duży skalny odłamek ściany, spadał obijając się kilka razy o obie ściany. Suvey, który szedł zaraz przed Notanem, zatrzymał się. Skała spadła mu tuż obok głowy i rąbnęła w ziemię.

-Co... -Suvey rozejrzał się zdezorientowany.

-Mówiłem, uważać! -Rakun wrzasnął z przodu. Ekipa ruszyła dalej. Po chwili dotarli do rozwidlenia.

-Którędy idziemy? -Jake spytał.

-Cały czas prosto. W lewo -odparł i ruszył. Po paru chwilach kolejne rozwidlenie. Potem jeszcze jedno. Minęła kolejna godzina, a podróżnicy nadal kroczyli ciasną drogą pomiędzy dwoma skalnymi ścianami.

-Rakun, daleko jeszcze? -Akey spytał.

-Tak -ziewnął Rakun. Nagle Talu zaczął się wiercić. Spojrzał w górę.

-Talu, co się stało? -Neytiri przytrzymała go.

-Dlaczego on się na nas patrzy? -Patrzył w górę cały czas.

-Kto? -Neytiri spytała. Nagle rozległ się ogromny hałas.

-DO TYŁU! -Rakun krzyknął i zaczął się cofać. Ściana przed nimi zaczęła się osuwać. Ogromne kamulce spadały z góry na ścieżkę.

-Do tyłu! Cofajcie się! -Rakun wrzeszczał. Droga zasypywana była wciąż przez gruz i kamienie. Po chwili wszystko ustało. Rakun zeskoczył ze swojego thanatora. Droga była całkowicie zablokowana -Skały stworzyły ścianę wysoką na 15 metrów...

-Cholera! Gdybyśmy akurat tamtędy przechodzili... -Jake złapał oddech. Rakun rąbnął pięścią w jedną ze skał.

-Nie przejdziemy! -warknął i usiadł na ziemi.

-Co robimy? -Enukan spytał. Rakun wstał.

-Będziemy musieli przedostać się inną drogą. Ta była najprostsza -powiedział -jesteśmy w ogromnym labiryncie.

-Wracamy się! Do tyłu! -Jake krzyknął. Rakun wskoczył na swojego Oskey'a. Wszyscy wrócili się do ostatniego rozwidlenia.

-Pójdziemy tą drogą. Musimy znaleźć wyjście przed zmierzchem -Rakun poinformował innych.

-Dlaczego? -Norm spojrzał na Rakuna.

-Nigdy nie kręciłem się tu nocą i nie chcę jej tu spędzać. Ruszajmy się -przyspieszył.

-Talu, co widziałeś? -Neytiri spojrzała Talu w oczy.

-Wojownik patrzył się na nas z góry -odparł.

-Jaki wojownik? Na górze nikogo nie było.

-Widziałem... -opuścił głowę w dół. Neytiri odwróciła wzrok na drogę. Była czysta i bardzo prosta, ściany wydawały się stabilne. Z czasem robiło się jakby zimniej... Talu nerwowo rozglądał się na boki. Po kilkunastu minutach pojawiło sie rozwidlenie.

-Gdzie teraz? -Jake zatrzymał się.

-Niech pomyślę... -Rakun westchnął -W lewo. Kierujmy się cały czas w lewo -powiedział stanowczo i ruszył, za nim reszta ekipy. Po kilku minutach kolejne rozwidlenie. Znowu poszli lewą ścieżką. Pół godziny później jeszcze jedno rozwidlenie -I znów w lewo. Minęło kilkanaście minut...

-Nie, nie, nie... -Usłyszeli nagle wszyscy mamrotanie Rakuna.

-Ślepa uliczka -Jake powiedział -Ta droga jest zasypana. Musimy się wrócić -Tak zrobili. Wrócili i tym razem skierowali się w prawo.

Jake i jego ekipa błąkali się tak do końca dnia. Co jakiś czas musieli się wracać i wybierać inną drogę. Słońce zaczęło zachodzić, a podróżnicy wciąż tkwili w kamiennym labiryncie.

-Niech to szlag! -Jake warknął, gdy poraz kolejny ujrzał zasypaną drogę.

-Słońce zachodzi... -Rakun zszedł z Oskey'a i oparł się o skalną ścianę -Musimy tu rozłożyć obóz.

-Trudno. Rano znajdziemy drogę -Jake odwrócił się do reszty i krzyknął -Koniec na dziś! Norm, szykuj śpiwory!

-Nie mamy drewna na ognisko... -Akey podbiegł do Jake'a. W przesmyku nie było żadnych drzew, ale ze szczytów skalnych ścian gdzieniegdzie wyrastały spore suche gałęzie.

-Widziałem wcześniej gałąź wystającą z półki skalnej -Jake zmarszczył czoło -Akey, Tu'an, zetniecie ją. To powinno wystarczyć.

-Chodź, młody -Tu'an wyjął coś w rodzaju siekiery i ruszył ścieżką powrotną. Akey pobiegł za nim, robiąc niewyraźną minę. Szli kilkanaście minut, aż doszli do ostatniego rozwidlenia. Ze ściany, na początku drogi prowadzącej w przeciwną stronę wystawała duża, "łysa" gałąź, na wysokości około 15 metrów. Tu'an spojrzał przenikliwym wzrokiem na Akey'a.

-Dobra, ja tam wejdę -mruknął Tu'an. Podszedł do stromej skalnej ściany i zaczął się wspinać. Akey oddalił się nieco i obserwował. Po chwili Tu'an był już na wysokości 10 metrów. W pewnej chwili omal nie spadł, ponieważ skała skruszyła mu się pod jedną z nóg.

-Uważaj... -Akey jeszcze się oddalił, aby mieć lepszy widok. Nagle przeszło go dziwne, złe przeczucie.

-Spokojnie -Tu'an chwycił się mocno skały. Już tylko metr go dzielił od celu. Gdy wspiął się już na odpowiednią wysokość, stanął bezpiecznie na niewielkiej półce skalnej, chwycił się gałęzi i zaczął łupać w nią siekierą.

-Twarde to -jęknął. Rąbał coraz mocniej. Akey odwrócił wzrok na szczyt ściany znajdujący się tuż nad głową Tu'ana. Nagle zauważył tam jakiś ruch.

-Hej! -krzyknął.

-Co? -Tu'an przerwał cięcie.

-Nic... Chyba coś widziałem na górze -Akey powiedział rozglądając się.

-Daj mi zciąć tą gałąź spokojnie -Tu'an przewrócił oczami. W tej chwili na głowę spadł mu niewielki odłamek skalnej ściany. Upuścił siekierę, stracił równowagę i spadł z półki skalnej, ale złapał się jedną ręką gałęzi.

-Aaach! -warknął ze złości. Gałąź była w połowie przycięta, więc po chwili urwała się. Tu'an spadł z gałęzią w ręku, rąbnął w powietrzu nogą w jakąś skałę i wylądował na ziemi na nogach.

-Nic ci nie jest?! -Akey podbiegł do niego. Był skaleczony w nogę, ale po za tym wszystko było OK.

-Nie -zrobił wkurzoną minę -wracajmy do reszty -Tu'an szybko wstał, chwycił gałąź i ruszył w kierunku obozu. Akey został na chwilę i popatrzał na szczyt ściany. Nie było tam już nic ciekawego, więc po chwili ruszył za Tu'anem.

Norm rozłożył śpiwory, Suvey i Notan rozpalili ognisko. Enukan wyciągnął ostatnie zapasy mięsa i ponabijał na dzidy. Słońce zaszło, a wszyscy siedzieli wokół ogniska i jedli pieczenie.

-Paskudna atmosfera -w pewnej chwili jęknął Norm -przed chwilą wydawało mi się, że na końcu tej ścieżki stoi jakaś postać...

-Też coś dzisiaj widziałem -Akey dodał.

-Nalix dają o sobie znać -zaśmiał się Tu'an.

-Nie róbcie sobie z tego żartów... -Rakun włorzył do ust swojego skręta -Tylko raz ktoś tutaj zapuścił się w nocy. I nigdy nie wrócił.

-Nie strasz ich. Chodźmy już spać. Wcześnie rano wstajemy i szukamy drogi -Jake wstał i udał się do swojego śpiwora. Pozostali dokończyli jeść i także poszli spać. Wszyscy szybko zasnęli, ale nie Norm. Jemu zazwyczaj wystarczyło zamknąć oczy i się rozluźnić, ale teraz jakimś cudem nie mógł się rozłączyć ze swoim avatarem. Postanowił po prostu leżeć i czekać. Minęła dobra godzina, a świadomość Norma nadal znajdowała się w jego avatarze. Nagle usłyszał jakieś szepty. Wstał i rozejrzał się. Było strasznie ciemno. W takim miejscu brakowało bioluminescencyjnych roślin. Niedaleko zobaczył niską czarną postać. Obleciał go strach, ale podszedł do niej. To był Talu.

-Cholera -Norm odetchnął -dlaczego nie śpisz?

-Był tutaj -Talu spojrzał na Norma.

-Kto?

-Wojownik. Rozmawiałem z nim -Talu powiedział. Nagle wszyscy się obudzili. Jake podszedł do Norma i Talu.

-Co robicie? -spytał.

-Talu mówi że rozmawiał z jakimś wojownikiem... -Norm odparł.

-Powiedział że zna drogę do wyjścia. Ale jego wspólnicy nie pozwolą nam się stąd wydostać... -Talu podszedł do Neytiri.

-Czy... To mógł być jeden z tych zmarłych wojowników? -Jake zwrócił się do Rakuna.

-Dajcie spokój -Tu'an wtrącił. Nagle od strony ścieżki rozległ się jakiś hałas. Jake i reszta ruszyli w tamtą stronę.

-Co to do cholery było? -Norm spytał z niepokojem. Jake dobiegł do rozwidlenia. Rozejrzał się. Nic nie widział, było zbyt ciemno. Nagle usłyszał trzask obok. To była skała. Spadła z góry. Gdy spojrzał w górę, na szczycie skalnej skały zauważył jakąś czarną sylwetkę, ale po chwili zniknęła.

-Heeej! -Jake krzyknął. Nic się nie stało.

-To miejsce jest przeklęte -Rakun burknął -Nocowanie tutaj nie było dobrym pomysłem...

-Zaraz, gdzie jest Akey? -spytał Suvey reszty. Jake się rozejrzał.

-Nie ma go w śpiworze?

-Nie! Nigdzie go nie ma! -Notan podbiegł.

-AKEY! -Jake wrzasnął na cały głos. Po chwili podbiegł do Talu i chwycił go za ramiona.

-Talu, widziałeś Akey'a?! Ten wojownik, mówił ci coś jeszcze?

-Zabrali go... -mruknął Talu.

-Jak to go zabrali?! -Talu nie odpowiedział. Jake wstał i złapał się za czoło.

-Idziemy. Musimy go znaleźć -powiedział po chwili. Norm wyciągnął ze swojego plecaka wielką latarkę.

-Mam latarkę! -wykrzyknął.

-Norm i Tu'an, pójdziecie ze mną. Wy zostańcie tutaj, w obozie -Jake wskazał na Neytiri i innych -Norm, daj mi latarkę. Idziemy.

-Tędy -Tu'an wskazał na przeciwną ścieżkę przy rozwidleniu. Jake, Norm i Tu'an pobiegli nią. Szli kilka minut, co chwila krzycząc imię Akey'a.

-Cicho -nagle Tu'an powiedział -słyszycie to?

-Jakby... Jęki? -Norm rozejrzał się.

-To może być Akey. Biegiem! -Jake ruszył. Po minucie wszyscy zauważyli wielki, głęboki dół przed sobą.

-Uwaga! -Jake się zatrzymał. Podszedł do dziury i poświecił w dół latarką. Kilkanaście metrów niżej, na dnie leżał Akey...

-Akey! -Jake krzyknął. Akey zasłonił dłonią oczy przed światłem.

-Co ty tam robisz?! -Tu'an spytał.

-Nie wiem... Obudziłem się tu przed chwilą... Co się stało? -Akey wstał. Nagle zrzedła mu mina. Jake, Norm i Tu'an, pochyleni nad dołem, poczuli silne uderzenie w plecy. Wszyscy wpadli do dziury.

-CHOLERA! -Jake krzyknął. Po chwili wszyscy leżeli na dnie. Akey szturchnął Jakiem.

-Żyjecie? -Jake powoli wstał, tak jak Norm i Tu'an.

-Wszystko dobrze -Jake poświecił latarką w górę. Nikogo nie zauważył.

-Nalix! Chcą nas zabić! -Norm jęknął.

-Cicho... -Tu'an chwycił się ściany i zaczął się wspinać -Chodźcie.

-Zginiemy tutaj wszyscy... -Norm chwycił się za głowę. Jake westchnął i wspiął się za Tu'anem. Po paru chwilach wszyscy wyszli z pułapki i pobiegli do obozu.

-Akey! Co się stało? -cała grupa podbiegła na jego widok.

-Coś nas chciało zabić -Jake podszedł do zbiorowiska. Rakun stał nieopodal z fajką w ustach.

-Póki tu jesteśmy, nie dadzą nam spokoju -podszedł i wyjął skręta z ust.

-Co możemy zrobić? -Jake wystąpił.

-Możemy spróbować odesłać ich do Eywa. Właściwie to powinniśmy -odparł.

-Odesłać? Niby jak? -Norm wtrącił. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

-Potrzebna nam będzie Tsahik... Ktoś, kto zdolny jest do kontaktu z Eywa i niespokojnymi duszami -Rakun rzucił skręta na ziemię. Jake zmarszczył czoło. Neytiri oficjalnie była Tsahik, ale jej możliwości dawały sporo do życzenia...

-Mamy Talu... -Jake po chwili się odezwał.

-Tak -Rakun powiedział -Chłopiec ma niesamowite możliwości. Większe niż niejedna Tsahik. Ale jest jeszcze jedna sprawa...

-Jaka?

-Musimy znaleźć pozostałości zmarłych. Szczątki -odparł Rakun.

-Cudownie... -westchnął Jake -Ich kości spoczywają gdzieś głęboko pod gruzami w tym cholernym labiryncie. Prędzej sami się stąd wydostaniemy niż je znajdziemy.

-Musimy je znaleźć -wtrąciła Erian -To moi bracia. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby dłużej cierpieli.

-Zamiast kierować się do Alamutya, będziemy chodzić i szukać czyichś kości? -Tu'an przewrócił oczami. Nagle Talu podbiegł do Neytiri i mocno ją chwycił za rękę.

-Znowu przyszedł... -mruknął pod nosem.

-Kto? -Neytiri spytała.

-Ten wojownik...

-Gdzie? Nie widzę go -Enukan wyciągnął swój łuk.

-Może nam pomóc -Talu puścił rękę Neytiri -On nie jest tacy jak tamci -Zrobił parę kroków w miejsce pod ścianą. Jake i reszta wpatrywali się zdezorientowani.

-Możesz... Możesz się z nim porozumieć? -Jake poświecił na Talu latarką.

-Mówi, że wie gdzie znajduje się to, czego szukamy -Talu powiedział z małym uśmiechem na ustach. Po chwili ruszył ścieżką. Wszyscy popatrzyli na Jake'a z niedowierzaniem.

-Chodźmy... -Jake odwrócił wzrok na Talu znikającego w ciemnościach. Poświecił w jego stronę latarką i ruszył za nim. Tak samo zrobiła reszta zespołu. Talu biegł cały czas prosto, minął dwa rozwidlenia, przy trzecim skręcił w prawą stronę. Jake i inni ledwo za nim nadążali. Talu biegł tak kilkanaście minut, w pewnej chwili grunt zaczął robić się kamienisty. Gruz... Mnóstwo gruzu pod nogami. Talu zwolnił. Jake poczuł, że są blisko dokładnego miejsca tragedii sprzed lat... W końcu Talu się zatrzymał. Skupił wzrok na skałach pod nogami.

-To tutaj? -Jake podszedł do Talu.

-Tak -odparł. Po chwili podszedł do Neytiri. Jake chwycił jedną z większych skał.

-Pomóżcie mi -powiedział. Tu'an i Suvey pomogli mu odsunąć skałę, potem kilka następnych. Po paru minutach kopania Jake znalazł coś, co wyglądało na kość piszczelową...

-Jasna cholera... To tutaj -Norm chwycił się za głowę -stoimy na ludzkich grobach!

-Rakun, co teraz? -Jake przełknął ślinę.

-Oni tu idą -nagle powiedział z niepokojem Talu. Z oddali zaczęły dobiegać jakieś odgłosy. Nagle z jednej ze ścian spadła mała skała.

-Są niezrównoważeni! Nic nie rozumieją -Rakun warknął -Musimy poprosić Eywę, aby zabrała ich do siebie!

-Talu! Chodź tu! -Jake krzyknął do Talu. Po chwili wszystko ustało. Nagle Jake usłyszał świst strzały obok swojej głowy. Zauważył dwie czarne sylwetki stojące na małym wzgórzu ze skał. Poświecił na nich latarką. To była ta tajemnicza kobieta oraz mężczyzna, których spotkali wtedy przy rzece. Oboje celowali z łuków do grupy Jake'a.

-Wy...! -Tu'an warknął, już chciał złapać za swój łuk, kiedy tajemnicza kobieta wycelowała w niego swoim.

-Ręce z dala od broni -powiedziała spokojnie.

-Czego wy do cholery od nas chcecie?! -Jake wrzasnął.

-Wiesz czego -kobieta spojrzała na Talu -Przez was mam problemy z ręką. Chętnie powyrzynałabym was wszystkich.

-Spróbuj -Tu'an odparł.

-Nie będziemy się z nimi droczyć -mężczyzna rzucił do kobiety -Zuleyka, zabij małego.

-Nie! -Neytiri chwyciła Talu za rękę. Kobieta wycelowała w nich. Nagle ziemia zaczęła się trząść. Ze ścian sypał się gruz.

-Co to?! -Kobieta opuściła łuk i zaczęła się rozglądać. W pewnej chwili ogromna skała spadła tuż obok niej. Kobieta i mężczyzna prawie upadli, upuścili swoje łuki. Jake od razu rzucił się na nich.

-Zuleyka... -chrząknął mężczyzna. Zobaczył tylko jak Jake rzucił się na nią i przyparł ją do ziemi. Tu'an podbiegł do tajemniczego mężczyzny i zamachnął się, aby sprzedać mu cios pięścią. Ten jednak w ostatniej chwili odskoczył i szybkim ruchem wyciągnął swój sztylet. Podbiegł do Tu'ana i zaczął nim wymachiwać. Tu'an skutecznie unikał jego ciosów. Po chwili mężczyzna zatrzymał się i warknął. Tu'an się uśmiechnął. Na głowę tajemniczego wojownika spadła mała skała -upadł na ziemię nieprzytomny. Trzęsienie ustało. Zrobiło się spokojnie. Jake zdołał obezwładnić kobietę. Norm podbiegł i pomógł mu ją związać. Zaraz potem związano także mężczyznę, który szybko odzyskiwał przytomność. Jake stanął przed nimi.

-Koniec zabawy -zrobił poważną minę -Kim jesteście? -Kobieta zrobiła cyniczny uśmiech, nie odpowiedziała.

-Nie zawahamy się was zabić! Gadajcie albo... -Jake nie dokończył. Ziemia znów zaczęła drgać. Jake zauważył dookoła siebie, na szczycie każdej ściany kilkadziesiąt czarnych sylwetek.

-O mój... -Jake skierował na nich światło latarki. Postacie nadal były czarne jak smoła. Trzęsienie było coraz mocniejsze. Powierzchnie ścian kruszyły się.

-Rakun! -Jake krzyknął -Spadamy stąd! Rób co do ciebie należy! -Rakun podbiegł do Talu i złapał go za rękę.

-Każ im się stąd wynieść -Rakun spojrzał Talu w oczy -Eywa. Eywa na nich czeka!

-Ale... -Talu rozglądał się spanikowany.

-Eywa cię wysłucha! Po prostu powiedz im, że muszą iść! -Rakun próbował przekrzyczeć hałas. Talu spojrzał an sylwetki mężczyzn dookoła. Zamknął oczy.

-Szybko! To zaraz się zawali! -Jake zbierał wszystkich pod ścieżką prowadzącą na drugą stronę przesmyku. Talu i Rakun stali na środku góry gruzy. Dookoła nich istny deszcz skał. Nagle Talu otworzył oczy. Rakun chwycił go mocno i pobiegł w stronę Jake'a. Omal nie zabiła ich jedna ze skał. Gdy dobiegli do nich, odwrócili się. W epicentrum zagrożenia leżeli związani kobieta i mężczyzna. Po chwili góra spadających kamieni zasłoniła ich widok.

-Uciekajmy! -Jake wrzasnął. Wszyscy ruszyli wgłąb ścieżki. Trzęsienia ustały. Cały odcinek został zasypany za plecami ekipy Jake'a.

-Udało się? Odeszli? -Jake złapał oddech.

-Chyba tak -Rakun odparł. Talu spojrzał na Jake'a.

-Widziałem Eywę -powiedział -Zabrała wojowników do siebie. Jest nam wdzięczna...

-Dobra robota -Jake położył rękę na ramieniu Talu.

-Czy oni nie żyją? -Erian wtrąciła. Tu'an popatrzył na zasypaną drogę.

-Już po nich... -odparł -A szkoda. Chętnie bym z nimi pogadał.

-Nieważne -Jake powiedział -Musimy się stąd wydostać...

-Tędy -Talu wskazał palcem naprzeciwko. Słońce zaczęło wyłaniać się zza horyzontu. Jake zrobił kilka kroków naprzód. Za rogiem skały kończyły się. Ujrzał zieleń. Całą ekipa minęła próg ogromnego, skalnego muru. Wielka, zielona dolina. Wielki strumień nieopodal, lasy i kilka wielkich drzew, wyglądających zupełnie jak Drzewa Głosów. Rakun wyszedł naprzód.

-Kres naszej wyprawy. Alamutya.


	10. Punkt zwrotny

Ekipa Jake'a pierwszego dnia pobytu w Alamutya odpoczywała po długiej i wyczerpującej wyprawie. Sądząc po ukształtowaniu terenu, czekały ich długie poszukiwania.

Poszukiwania O'kahret, które rzekomo znajdowało się już bardzo blisko.

Południe. Cały zespół siedział przy ognisku i spożywał wcześniej upolowanego Yerika. Tu'an bez skutku próbował wydobyć z Talu jakieś konkretne informacje.

-Skoro prowadzi go Eywa, to niech nam łaskawie zdradzi dokładne położenie O'kahret -marudził, wcinając jednocześnie pieczeń. Oczywiście nie swoją.

-Możemy przeszukać dolinę, ale wiedzcie, że nigdy nic tu nie znalazłem -Rakun wtrącił.

-Mamy czas -powiedział Jake -zjemy i idziemy w teren.

-W tej dolinie znajduje się kilka, może kilkanaście drzew z połączeniem do Eywa... Skąd poznamy, które to O'kahret? -Norm wzruszył ramionami. Enukan poklepał się po głowie.

-O to się nie martw -westchnął. Po jakimś czasie zgasili ognisko, spakowali się i udali w dalszą drogę.

Godzinę zajęło im szukanie jakichkolwiek śladów. W pewnej chwili Tu'an zauważył coś w rodzaju drewnianej kapliczki gdzieś na wielkim polu porośniętym wysoką trawą.

-Co to...? -skierował się w stronę obiektu.

-Tu'an, a ty gdzie? -Jake zawołał.

-Chodźcie za nim -Rakun udał się w kierunku Tu'ana. Jake i pozostali zrobili to samo. Tu'an oczyścił częściowo ze mchu drewnianą, przegniłą już nieco statuę. Przypominała ona Ikrana w locie. Rakun rozejrzał się po terenie. Gdzieniegdzie w trawie leżały zgliszcza, jakby drewnianych baraków.

-Albo mi się zdaje, albo znaleźliśmy wioskę Czarnej Zmory -Rakun, nie odrywając wzroku od statuy, włożył do ust skręta.

-Ale... Tutaj?! -Enukan złapał się za głowę. Rakun zapalił fajkę, używając zapalniczki otrzymanej wcześniej od Norma.

-To w tym miejscu działy się rzeczy, o których się tyle nasłuchaliście przy ognisku za młodu -powiedział. Enukan wybiegł przed siebie. Podbiegł do zwęglonej, małej szopy.

-Pomyślcie sobie! Gdzieś tutaj mieszkała Argh'Nau, tsahik Czarnej Zmory! Stąpała po tej ziemi! Modliła się tutaj!

-A gdzie się wypróżniała? -Norm uśmiechnął się cynicznie.

Możliwe, że w tej samej dolinie znajduje się O'kahret? -Suvey wtrącił.

-Jeśli to prawda, potwierdza się jedno. Byli strażnikami O'kahret -Rakun dmuchnął dymem w twarz Akey'a. Ten skrzywił się i zakaszlał.

-To miejsce jest silnie związane z naszą misją... Oraz Talu -Neytiri wystąpiła na przód -Myślę, że to idealne miejsce na nocleg.

-Ale mamy jeszcze dużo czasu na poszukiwania... -oznajmił Jake.

-Talu jest pośrednikiem Eywy. Musimy tu zostać -odparła.

-Skoro tak... Rozkładamy obóz, pokręcimy się jeszcze po okolicy póki jest jasno -Jake zeskoczył z swojego thanatora. Norm rozłożył śpiwory, Akey i Notan poszli po drewno do ogniska, a pozostali wraz z Jakiem wyruszyli zbadać okolicę, przy okazji polując na parę Yerików.

Wieczorem, gdy słońce już całkowicie znikało za horyzontem, wszyscy zebrali się przy ognisku. Tradycyjnie zaczęło się opowiadanie dowcipów Na'vi, które śmieszyły wszystkich, prócz Jake'a i Norma. Czas szybko płynął. Erian, zmęczona, położyła się wcześniej. Niedługo później Jake ugasił ognisko i wszyscy poszli spać. Tylko Tu'an został jeszcze chwilę, by dokończyć jedzenie pieczeni. Gdy skończył, udał się w kierunku swojego śpiwora. Po drodze zauważył coś dziwnego. Norm siedział obok śpiwora w którym spała Erian i wpatrywał się w jej twarz...

-Co ty robisz? -Tu'an wyszedł zza krzaków. Norm zaskoczony zerwał się na nogi.

-Ja? Nic... To znaczy... -Zaczerwienił się. Tu'an spojrzał na Erian. Lekko się uśmiechnął.

-Aaaa... -pokiwał głową -O to chodzi...

-Erian otworzyła oczy. W tej samej chwili przyszedł Jake.

-Co się dzieje -ziewnął.

-Siedzi i wpatruje się w nią całą noc -odparł Tu'an z uśmiechem. Erian odwróciła się w stronę Norma.

-Norm? -lekko się uśmiechnęła. Normowi zaschło w gardle. Palił się ze wstydu.

-Idę... Idę spać -mruknął i zwiał. Erian odwróciła wzrok na Jake'a i Tu'ana. Jake zaśmiał się pod nosem i wrócił do śpiwora. Tu'an zrobił dokładnie to samo.

Rano, kiedy jeszcze wszyscy spali, Norm obudził się w swoim avatarze. Dziwnie wcześnie. Wstał i poszedł do lasu. Podszedł do jednego z krzaków i zerwał z niego czerwony owoc przypominający kształtem gruszkę. Kiedy już miał włożyć go do ust, usłyszał za sobą szelest.

-Nie jedz tego, jest trujące -Norm odwrócił się. To była Erian. Norm ponownie odwrócił wzrok na owoc.

-W książce pisało, że są jadalne... -powiedział po chwili.

-Ludzie nieba -Erian zaśmiała się. Norm rzucił owoc w krzaki.

-Czemu nie śpisz...? -spytał z opuszczoną głową. Erian tylko cicho się zaśmiała, po czym zerwała z krzewu obok niebieski owoc w kształcie pomarańczy i rzuciła go Normowi.

-Łap -powiedziała. Norm chwycił owoc.

-Czy... -spojrzała na niego przenikliwym wzrokiem -Czy masz mi coś do powiedzenia?

-Co? -Norm lekko się zarumienił, unikał z nią kontaktu wzrokowego.

-Nie... Nic.

-Spodziewałam się innej odpowiedzi... -Podeszła do niego powoli. Nagle oboje usłyszeli głos. Głos Neytiri. Pobiegli w kierunku jej śpiwora. Klęczała and leżącym w śpiworze Talu.

-Co się stało -Norm spytał.

-Miał nowy sen -Neytiri odpowiedziała -Coś związanego z naszą misją.

-Co? Co mu się śniło? -Enukan podbiegł do nich.

-Widział... Wielką, łysą górę, spływające z niej rzeki ognia... -Neytiri spojrzała na Enukana.

-Rzeki ognia? -Ten zrobił zdziwioną minę.

-To mi przypomina opis... Wulkanu? -Norm mruknął pod nosem -Wiem, że w promieniu 300 mil od Piekielnych Wrót znajduje się jeden... -W tej chwili wszyscy usłyszeli krzyk Akey'a. Pobiegli zobaczyć co się dzieje. Wbiegli na małe wzgórze obok, na którym stał Tu'an. W oddali zauważyli Akey'a podkradającego się do lasu z łukiem w rękach.

-Jaki piękny! -krzyknął ponownie. Jake i reszta teraz ujrzeli dużego Yerika między krzakami w lesie. Akey chciał go upolować.

-Ty go do tego namówiłeś? -spytał Tu'ana Suvey.

-Musi w końcu upolować swoją pierwszą zwierzynę -zaśmiał się Tu'an i odwrócił wzrok na Akey'a.

-Dalej! -krzyknął. Akey, będący już w odpowiedniej odległości od zdobyczy, stanął w miejscu. Naciągnął na cięciwę łuku strzałę, szybko wycelował. Yerik odwrócił łeb w jego stronę i wyszczerzył zęby.

-Teraz -Akey pomyślał. W tej chwili w szyi Yerika wylądowała strzała. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, iż nie była to strzała Akey'a... Nie oddał nawet strzału. Akey mrugnął zdezorientowany. Tu'an zasłonił oczy przed słońcem.

-Co to ma znaczyć? -mruknął pod nosem. Akey powstał. Powoli ruszył w kierunku martwego Yerika. Grupa Jake'a przypatrywała się wszystkiemu. W końcu Akey dostał się do cielska zwierzyny. Pochylił się nad nim i wyjął strzałę. Przyjrzał się jej końcu. Pióra miały zielono-czarne barwy. Nagle poczuł że ktoś łapie go za ramię -zaraz potem poczuł ostrze na gardle.

-Spokojnie -usłyszał głos z tyłu. Upuścił łuk na ziemię.

-Co tam się dzieje? -Jake wytężył wzrok.

-Chodźmy tam -po chwili zaproponował Tu'an. Zeszli ze wzgórza i pobiegli w kierunku lasu. Nie widzieli Akey'a, zastali tylko jego łuk i strzały na ziemi. Nagle zza krzaków obok wyłonił się dobrze im znany mężczyzna o ogonie owiniętym w czarne płótno. Trzymał Akey'a z nożem na gardle. Po chwili z krzaków wyszła także kobieta z opatrunkiem na ramieniu.

-Jakim cudem... -Tu'an warknął pod nosem. Kobieta wycelowała w grupę Jake'a łukiem.

-Posunęliście się za daleko -powiedziała po chwili -Powinniście wszyscy zginąć.

-Nie rób mu krzywdy -Jake wystąpił -Dlaczego to robicie? Po co wam to?

-Mówię po raz ostatni -kobieta się odezwała -Oddajcie nam Talu.

-Nie możemy się do cholery dogadać?! -Jake wrzasnął. Kobieta i mężczyzna przez dłuższą chwilę milczeli.

-Spotkajmy się o zachodzie słońca pod pobliskim wodospadem -mężczyzna odezwał się w końcu, po czym zaczął wycofywać się do tyłu, ciągnąc ze sobą Akey'a.

-Nie ruszajcie się z miejsc, bo go zabiję -dodał. Grupa Jake'a wpatrywała się w nich z nieciekawymi minami. Gdy kobieta i mężczyzna z Akey'em byli już daleko i zniknęli wśród drzew, Jake i Tu'an chwycili za swoje łuki i ruszyli w ich kierunku. Po chwili dobiegli do miejsca, gdzie ostatnio ich widzieli. Rozejrzeli się. Dookoła ani żywej duszy.

-Cholera! -Jake rąbnął łukiem w pień drzewa. Neytiri, Talu i reszta dobiegli do niego. Jake odwrócił się do Talu, uklęknął przed nim i złapał go za ramiona.

-Czego oni od ciebie chcą?! -potrząsnął nim. Neytiri położyła rękę na ramieniu Jake'a.

-Jake... -szepnęła.

-Wybacz -Jake wstał -Poniosły mnie nerwy.

-Co robimy? -Notan zwrócił się do Jake'a.

-Jak to co. Czekamy pod wodospadem -odparł.

-A co, jeśli to pułapka? -Suvey wtrącił.

-Wtedy wszyscy zginiemy -Jake odwrócił się i pomaszerował w stronę obozu.

Wieczorem, o zachodzie słońca, Jake i jego drużyna zebrali się pod wodospadem. Neytiri trzymała Talu, uważnie się rozglądając. Czas mijał, a tajemniczych wojowników nie było. W końcu jednak Jake w krzakach w lesie zauważył ruch. Z między drzew wyłoniła się kobieta z łukiem w rękach, a za nią mężczyzna przytrzymujący związanego u rąk Akey'a. Powolnym krokiem podeszli do grupy Jake'a. Tu'an zacisnął pięść na ich widok.

-Żadnej broni -kobieta wrzasnęła -łuki na ziemię!

-A ty? -Norm burknął. Kobieta wycelowała w niego.

-Mam ci przedziurawić tą pustą głowę? Łuki na ziemię! -warknęła. Wszyscy rzucili łuki na ziemię.

-Teraz co -Jake się odezwał. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

-Teraz -podeszła do Jake'a -Oddasz nam małego Talu, Toruk Macto. W przeciwnym razie chłopak zginie.

-Czego od niego chcecie? -Jake spojrzał kobiecie głęboko w oczy.

-Nic mu nie zrobimy... Może -zaśmiała się cicho. Po chwili odwróciła wzrok na Tu'ana. Na jego twarzy malował się cyniczny uśmiech.

-A ty z czego się cieszysz? -zrobiła poważną minę.

-Myślisz, że jesteś taka cwana? -powiedział gniewnym głosem.

-Myślę... -Nie dokończyła. Tu'an niezwykle szybkim ruchem pochylił się, chwycił za swój łuk i strzałę i natychmiast oddał strzał z okrzykiem na ustach. Chybił -kobieta zrobiła unik.

-Zabij go! -kobieta krzyknęła do mężczyzny. Ten jednak, zanim zdążył poderżnąć Akey'owi gardło, zauważył jak w jego stronę pędzi Suvey. Rzucił się na tajemniczego mężczyznę z całej siły i powalił go na ziemię. Akey upadł na plecy. Cała grupa Jake'a chwyciła za łuki i rozpoczęła ostrzał. Kobieta zaczęła wycofywać się do lasu, strzelając jednocześnie. Mężczyzna silnym pchnięciem zrzucił z siebie Suvey'a i pobiegł w stronę swojej partnerki. Akey wstał. Był w strefie zagrożenia. Kobieta wycelowała w jego stronę.

-Akey! -Tu'an krzyknął do niego. Akey odwrócił się w stronę lasu -kobieta wypuściła strzałę. Przecięła powietrze i przebiła klatkę piersiową Akey'a.

-AKEY!!! -Cała grupa Jake'a wrzasnęła niemal równo. Tu'an nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Kobieta i mężczyzna zaczęli uciekać. Zniknęli w zaroślach. Pobiegł za nimi Suvey i Notan, ale szybko ich zgubili.

Akey chrząknął krwią, złapał się za pierś i padł. Tu'an podbiegł do niego.

-Nie... Nie... Nie... -powtarzał coraz głośniej. Podniósł Akey'a do pozycji siedzącej .

-Nic ci nie będzie, będziesz żył! -powiedział Tu'an nerwowo. Akey'owi z ust pociekła krew. Z ogromnym trudem łapał oddech, ściskał dłońmi kępy trawy. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił wymówić słów. Źrenice w jego oczach rozszerzyły się. Oddał ostatnie tchnienie i zamknął oczy. Jego głowa zawisła bezwładnie.

-Akey... AKEY! -Tu'an potrząsnął nim mocno. Krzyczał i potrząsał nim nadal, choć wiedział, że jest już z Eywa. Jake, Suvey i Notan musieli odciągnąć go od niego. Reszta stała jak wmurowana. Neytiri pociekły łzy po policzku.

-Dlaczego... -Tu'an, przytrzymywany przez Notana, niemal majaczył. Jake miał mętlik w głowie. To stało się tak szybko. Wciąż nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co się przed chwilą stało.

Reszta tego wieczoru stała pod znakiem bólu i cierpienia. Jak on mógł umrzeć? Był taki młody. Niebawem miał łapać własnego Ikrana. Wybrać swoją partnerkę. Całe życie było przed nim. Ten dzień, ta chwila zmieniły wszystko.

Pełnia nocy. W środku lasu, nieopodal drzewa bliźniaczo podobnego do drzewa dusz, odbywała się ceremonia. Ceremonia, której nikt nie chciał. W głębokim dole w ziemi leżało ciało Akey'a. Nad jego głową unosiło się delikatnie nasiono Atokirina. Dookoła dołu stał Jake i cała jego ekipa. Neytiri śpiewała starą pieśń żałobną, choć bardzo cicho. Notan i Suvey z trudem ukrywali łzy. Tu'an wyglądał na obojętnego. Zerwał z szyi swój naszyjnik z kłów viperwolfa i zacisnął go w dłoni, po chwili rzucił do grobu Akey'a. Minęło jeszcze trochę czasu, aż Norm zaczął zasypywać dół. Widok ten był przytłaczający. Akey -jeszcze wczoraj uśmiechał się do wszystkich, teraz jego twarz znikała pod sypaną ziemią. Grób Akey'a Jake obłożył kamieniami. Na środku postawił jego łuk...

Gdy już wszyscy pożegnali się z Akey'em, w ciszy i spokoju udali się w kierunku obozu. Idąc przez las, Jake usłyszał za sobą jakieś hałasy. Odwrócił się. Suvey przyparł Tu'ana do drzewa.

-Ty mu kazałeś polować na tego Yerika! -krzyczał Suvey, powstrzymywał się przed zadaniem mu ciosu pięścią.

-Nie jestem niczemu winien! -Tu'an odepchnął go. Jake podbiegł do nich.

-Cisza! Wszyscy jesteśmy tak samo winni -powiedział, odpychając Syvey'a od Tu'ana.

-Akurat! -Suvey warknął.

-Gdybym mu nie pozwolił na udział w tej wyprawie, żyłby teraz -Jake zmarszczył czoło. Neytiri położyła Jake'owi rękę na ramieniu.

-To nie jest ważne. Akey jest teraz szczęśliwy z Eywa -powiedziała.

-Masz rację -Jake westchnął -Zbyt dużo wydarzyło się podczas tej podróży. Jutro z samego rana wracamy do domu -powiedział zdecydowanie. Enukan nie wyglądał an zadowolonego. Mimo wszystko z kimś takim jak Jake się nie deskutuje. Zwłaszcza w takich okolicznościach.

Gdy ekipa Jake'a doszła do obozu, od razu przygotowała się do snu. Norm ułożył swój śpiwór obok śpiwora Erian. Leżąc, Erian odezwała się nagle do niego.

-Był ci bliski?

-Kto? Akey? -Norm odwrócił się do niej -Wiesz... Nie jestem na tyle związany z Omaticaya i... Nie znałem go dobrze. Wiem tylko, że jego rodzice zginęli podczas bitwy z RDA. To znaczy, ludźmi nieba -Erian, która wpatrywała się w Poliferma na niebie, odwróciła wzrok na Norma.

-Tu'an!!! -usłyszeli nagle krzyk Jake'a. Zerwali się na nogi. Pobiegli do Jake'a, który stał nad pustym śpiworem Tu'ana.

-Gdzie jest Tu'an? -Jake spytał Norma.

-Nie wiem -odparł. Jake rozejrzał się ze wzgórza. Ujrzał w dole Tu'ana kroczącego w kierunku lasu, uzbrojonego w łuk i strzały.

-Tu'an! Wracaj! -Jake krzyknął. Tu'an zignorował go i wkroczył do lasu. Do Jake'a podbiegła cała grupa.

-Co się stało? -Notan zapytał, spojrzał w stronę lasu. Jake ruszył z miejsca i pobiegł za Tu'anem. Nikt już o nic nie pytał, wszyscy udali się za Jakiem, także Neytiri wraz z Talu. Tu'an zniknął Jake'owi z oczu. Norm przedzierał się przez bioluminescencyjne zarośla zaraz za Jakiem.

-Co on... -Suvey przeszedł pod sporym konarem -Co on wyprawia?

-Chyba wiem co zamierza -Jake przyspieszył. Zauważył Tu'ana. Po dwóch minutach dogonił go i chwycił za ramię.

-Tu'an! Co to ma znaczyć?

-Znajdę ich i zabiję -odparł spokojnie, nie zatrzymując się. Jake stanął w miejscu.

-To nie wróci Akey'owi życia, Tu'an! Chcesz więcej ofiar?

-ZABIJĘ! -Tu'an warknął. Po chwili zatrzymał się, pochylił nad ziemią.

-Mam ich trop. Pójdę za nimi, z wami lub bez was -odwrócił się do Jake'a i pozostałych. Wstał i ruszył dalej.

-Tu'an, błagam... -Jake westchnął.Po chwili złapał Neytiri za rękę.

-Chodźmy... -skierował się w stronę Tu'ana, który zniknął za krzakami. Nie mogli go jednak znaleźć. Biegli cały czas przed siebie.

-Tu'an! -Jake krzyczał co chwilę. Podążali tak przez dziesięć minut. W końcu go znaleźli. Stał w miejscu i celował łukiem w krzaki. Podbiegli do niego wszyscy oprócz Rakuna, który został daleko w tyle.

-Co jest? -Jake spytał zdyszany. Tu'an syknął, chcąc ciszy. Talu zrobił się niespokojny.

-Co się stało, Talu? -Neytiri szepnęła.

-Znam to miejsce... -złapał Neytiri za rękę. Zapanowała dziwna cisza.

-Kto to nas odwiedził? -nagle wszyscy usłyszeli głos za sobą. Odwrócili się. Między zaroślami stał tajemniczy mężczyzna z ogonem w czarnym płótnie. Nieuzbrojony. Tu'an wpadł w furię.

-Zabiję... -mruknął pod nosem. Już chciał chwycić za łuk, gdy usłyszał jakiś szelest nad sobą. Gdy grupa Jake'a zwróciła wzrok w górę, ujrzeli piętnastu wojowników z ogonami owiniętymi w czarne płótna, stojących na konarach kilkanaście metrów nad nimi. Wszyscy z napiętymi łukami wycelowanymi w każdego z zespołu Jake'a.

-Bierzemy małego. Resztę zabić -powiedział głośno mężczyzna i podszedł do Neytiri trzymającej Talu. Ta, gdy się zbliżył, wyciągnęła nóż i głośno syknęła. Oddalił się nieco. Tu'an aż palił się ze złości. Gdyby nie był przyparty do muru, zatłukł by go gołymi rękami. Nagle jeden z wojowników z góry głośno jęknął, po czym spadł na ziemię. W jego plecach tkwiła strzała. Ekipa Jake'a spojrzała w krzaki. To był Rakun -zupełnie o nim zapomnieli.

-Zabić go! -mężczyzna krzyknął. Rakun schował się za drzewem, gdy w jego stronę poleciał grad strzał. Jake i reszta skorzystali z okazji i rozproszyli się we wszystkie strony. Kilku wojowników oddało strzały w stronę Jake'a i Suvey'a, jednak spudłowali. Wszyscy schronili się za pniami drzew, wojownicy zaczęli się przemieszczać po gałęziach i konarach, szukając czystej pozycji do strzału. Neytiri, skulona za krzakami, zdjęła dwóch, gdy tylko pojawili się w centrum widzenia. Rakun, używając swej kuszy, strzelał szybko i celnie. Trafił jednego z wojowników prosto w czoło. Strzały non stop świstały w powietrzu. Notan i Enukan co chwila zmieniali miejsce pobytu. Przemieszczając się między osłonami, zdjęli trzech wojowników. Tajemniczy mężczyzna, schowany za drzewem,wyciągnął swój nóż i szybko, ale ostrożnie ruszył w kierunku Tu'ana. Chciał go zajść od tyłu, ale Tu'an w porę zdał sobie sprawę z zagrożenia. Odwrócił się i natychmiast naciągnął strzałę, ale wróg w ostatniej chwili wytrącił mu łuk z dłoni. Tu'an upadł przy tym na ziemię. Szybko zrobił obrót w lewo, bo mężczyzna miał zamiar wbić mu nóż między oczy. Trafił w ziemię, a Tu'an zadał mu kopa w krocze. Tajemniczy mężczyzna upadł i zaczął się zwijać, Tu'an wyjął nóż z ziemi.

-Zapłacisz za wszystko -warknął, ścisnął nóż w ręce i uniósł go w górę. Nie zadał jednak ciosu -upuścił nóż, poczuł porażający ból. Zbłąkana strzała przebiła mu dłoń. Teraz to Tu'an upadł na ziemię i zaryczał z bólu. Tajemniczy mężczyzna wstał, wziął głęboki oddech i kopnął porządnie Tu'ana w twarz. Stracił przytomność.

-Brać ich! -krzyknął mężczyzna do wszystkich z góry. Neytiri, chowająca się w krzakach wraz z Talu, została osaczona przez trzech wojowników. Opuściła łuk. Przybyło w tej chwili dziesięciu kolejnych wojowników. Norm, Enukan, Suvey, Erian, Notan i Jake nie mieli szans. Poddali się -unieśli ręce do góry. Tajemniczy mężczyzna podszedł do Jake'a i uderzył go pięścią w twarz.

-Koniec zabawy, Toruk Macto -powiedział. Wszyscy wojownicy zeskoczyli z góry i ustawili się równo wokół Jake'a i jego ekipy.

-Związać małego -mężczyzna po chwili zawołał. Jeden z wojowników siłą wyrwał Talu z rąk Neytiri, po czym związał mu ręce.

-Talu pójdzie z nami -mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do Talu. Nie wiedział jednak o tym, że nieopodal w krzakach ukrywał się Rakun. Zapomnieli o nim.

-A co z nimi? -spytał jeden z wojowników.

-Zabić -mężczyzna westchnął. Wszyscy wojownicy wokół napięli strzały. Jake spuścił głowę, zacisnął zęby.

-Zaczekaj, zaczekaj -usłyszeli nagle wszyscy kobiecy głos. Z zarośli wyłoniła się tajemnicza kobieta z opatrunkiem na ramieniu.

-Zuleyka... Co tu robisz? -mężczyzna odwrócił się.

-Wielki Gatur chce ich wszystkich żywych -powiedziała.

-Oszalałaś?! Musimy ich zabić. Teraz!

-Takie są rozkazy. Bierzemy ich -kobieta warknęła. Mężczyzna zamilkł.

-Zwiążcie ich. Szybko -kobieta zawołała do wojowników. Ci związali po chwili wszystkich i zaczęli prowadzić wgłąb lasu. Tu'an oprzytomniał. Prowadzony przez dwóch wojowników, spojrzał na kobietę zabójczym wzrokiem. Rakun spokojnie obserwował całą sytuację. Ekipa Jake'a prowadzona przez tajemniczych wojowników szła przez las dobre pół godziny. Nagle ich oczom ukazała się ogromna pieczara w skalnej ścianie. Weszli do środka. Kilka minut chodzili w kompletnych ciemnościach, w końcu doszli do jakiegoś tunelu prowadzącego w dół, oświetlonego pochodniami na ścianach. Wkroczyli do niego. Tunel ten był strasznie długi -ponad 15 minut przedzierali się przez niego. Z czasem Jake miał wrażenie, że znajduje się chyba tysiąc metrów pod ziemią. W końcu tunel się skończył. Oczom Jake'a ukazała się przeogromna pieczara, przywodząca na myśl wnętrze hometree. W wielu miejscach stały wysokie, skalne kolumny. Wszędzie roiło się od lampionów. W pieczarze tej znajdowały się tłumy Na'vi. Całe setki. Gdy grupa Jake'a była przeprowadzana przez środek groty, dopiero teraz wszyscy zauważyli, że każdy w tym miejscu ma "łysy" ogon. Jak Talu. Spojrzenia tubylców były dziwne. Neytiri w oczach każdego widziała czyste zło. W pewnej chwili Jake'a i pozostałych rzucono na ziemię, pod jedną z kolumn. Tajemniczy mężczyzna podszedł do Jake'a. Jednym ruchem zarwał czarne płótno ze swojego ogona. Tak samo zrobiła kobieta i wojownicy. Wszyscy mieli bezwłose ogony. Mężczyzna rzucił płótno do kobiety, pochylił się nad Jakiem i powiedział

-Witamy w wiosce klanu Czarnej Zmory -po czym z całej siły uderzył Jake'a stopą w twarz.

Ciemność. Nastała ciemność.


	11. Krąg

Jake otworzył oczy. Ujrzał niebo, przelatujące ptaki, Poliferma w całej okazałości. Leżał na plecach na skalnym gruncie. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Jego oczom ukazał się rozległy widok Pandorańskiej dżungli. Odwrócił się. Okazało się, że siedzi na obrzeżach ogromnego wulkanu... Z jego szczytu spływały strumienie lawy. Wstał i złapał głęboki oddech. Nagle wewnątrz swojej głowy usłyszał znajomy, męski głos.

-Witaj, Jakesully.

-Oszalałem... -Jake powiedział do siebie.

-Teraz to my mamy klucz do Eywy. Klucz do przetrwania -usłyszał głos ponownie. Jake zdezorientowany zaczął rozglądać się dookoła. Po chwili zauważył, że spływająca lawa jest coraz bliżej. Odwrócił się w stronę dżungli. U jego stóp nagle pojawił się grób Akey'a z łukiem pośrodku.

-Biedny Akey -Jake znów usłyszał głos -Miał tak krótkie życie, ale za to jak intensywne...

-Kim jesteś, skurwysynu?! -Jake warknął. Nagle łuk na grobie Akey'a zapłonął żywym ogniem. Jake'owi przyspieszyło tętno.

-Jake -w pewnej chwili usłyszał głos Norma za plecami. Odwrócił się. 20 metrów od niego stał avatar Norma z zakrwawioną głową. Norm po chwili padł.

-Nikogo nie uratujesz, nikogo -znów

Jake usłyszał tajemniczy głos. Strumienie lawy były już kilkanaście metrów od niego. Nagle grunt pod jego nogami zaczął delikatnie drżeć. Jake odwrócił się. W jego kierunku biegł Rakun z ogromnym i ostrym drewnianym kołkiem w rękach. Jake nie zdążył zareagować. Rakun wbił mu kołek w brzuch. Ostatnie, co Jake widział, to przerażające, żarzące się na czerwono oczy Rakuna. I nastała ciemność.

-Mój Jake -usłyszał po chwili głos Neytiri -Mój Jake! Obudź się! -Jake otworzył oczy. Neytiri pochylona nad nim, potrząsała go o ramiona.

-Mój Jake, wreszcie się obudziłeś. Myślałam, że coś ci jest...

-Wszystko w porządku -Jake wstał, złapał się za głowę. Znajdował się w jakimś małym, skalnym lochu. W ścianie znajdowały się drewniane, grube drzwi z niewielkim otworem w środku. W pomieszczeniu tym znajdowała się cała ekipa Jake'a. Brakowało tylko Talu. Norm, Notan, Suvey i Tu'an siedzieli oparci o ścianę. Tu'an bandażował sobie dłoń chustą Notana. Enukan i Erian leżeli na ziemi wpatrując się w sufit.

-Co się stało? Gdzie jesteśmy? -Jake spytał Neytiri.

-Zamknęli nas tutaj... Musimy czekać -Neytiri przytuliła Jake'a -To miejsce jest straszne Jake... Oni tu wszyscy żyją, pod ziemią... Tutejsze dzieci nigdy nie widziały światła słońca...

-Spokojnie, wydostaniemy się stąd -Jake ścisnął ją mocno -Co z Talu?

-Zabrali go do innej groty... Boję się, że coś mu zrobią. Ja...

-Tak? -Jake spojrzał jej w oczy. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli jakieś odgłosy zza drzwi. Ktoś się zbliżał. Jake podbiegł pod nie, wyjrzał przez otwór. Zauważył niewielki korytarz, w którym znajdowały się jeszcze cztery drzwi do innych "cel". W ścianach tkwiły pochodnie. Na końcu korytarza stał strażnik.

Podeszła do niego jakaś postać, ale Jake nie mógł bliżej się jej przyjrzeć. To była jakaś kobieta. Bardzo młoda.

-To znowu ty... -strażnik się odezwał -Czego chcesz?

-Jedzenie dla tych z powierzchni... -odpowiedziała, pokazując tacę z jedzeniem.

-Jedzenie? Dla nich? -strażnik się zaśmiał.

-Takie rozkazy. Przepuścisz mnie, czy będę tu tak stała?

-Idź, idź... -strażnik się odsunął. Kobieta udała się w kierunku lochu Jake'a i jego ekipy. Jake odsunął się od drzwi. Po chwili wszyscy usłyszeli dźwięk zdejmowanej zasuwy i drzwi się otworzyły. Kobieta wyglądała an nieco młodszą od Neytiri, miała delikatne rysy twarzy i jasną skórę. W oczy rzucały się jej włosy. Białe włosy -prócz warkocza. Białe, długie i rozpuszczone.

-Jedzenie... -powiedziała cicho i uniosła tacę. Jake podszedł do niej i chwycił tacę. Po chwili rzucił nią o ziemię, rozrzucając jedzenie po całym pomieszczeniu.

-Co to ma znaczyć?! Wypuśćcie nas stąd! -Jake krzyknął. Kobieta odskoczyła wystraszona. Strażnik odwrócił wzrok na nich.

-Hej, hej, hej! -zawołał.

-Spokojnie -kobieta odwróciła się do niego.

-Gdzie jest Talu? Co mu zrobiliście? -Jake ponownie uniósł głos. Kobieta powoli wycofała się z lochu.

-Nie mogę wam pomóc... Przepraszam -powiedziała niemal szeptem i zamknęła drzwi. Jake podbiegł do nich.

-Mordercy! Pieprzeni mordercy! -krzyczał, rąbiąc rękami w drzwi. Kobieta wyszła w ciszy z korytarza. Udała się krótkim tunelem prowadzącym do przeogromnej, wysokiej pieczary. W wielu miejscach ścianą połączone były mostami zrobionymi z lin i desek, na ścianach znajdowało się setki dziwnych, drewnianych konstrukcji, wyglądających jak małe domy. Kobieta podeszła do jednej ze zwisających z góry pod ścianą lin i zaczęła się wspinać. Wspięła się na niewielką drewnianą platformę przymocowaną do ściany i przebiegła mostem na drugą stronę, gdzie umiejscowiona była jedna z małych chat. Obok niego zamocowany był spory hamak. Kobieta od razu wskoczyła do niego. Po chwili z chaty wyszła inna kobieta, o długich i rozpuszczonych czarnych włosach. Rysy twarzy wyraźnie miała podobne do tych "białowłosej".

-Gdzie byłaś? -zapytała. Spojrzała na nią przenikliwym wzrokiem.

-Na dole... U więźniów -odparła, bujając się w hamaku -Zaniosłam im coś do jedzenia.

-Nie powinnaś się wtrącać w sprawy Gatur'a. -Kobieta podniosła głos -Wiesz, że zabiją ich wszystkich. Także tego Talu -westchnęła i usiadła obok hamaka.

-Więc... Jacy są? -dodała po chwili.

-A jacy mają być... Tacy jak my. Nie wierz we wszystko, co mówią o ludziach z powierzchni.

-Już ja wiem, o czym myślisz, Shaq'ti -kobieta uśmiechnęła się nieco.

-Tak... Gdybyśmy tylko mogły się stąd wydostać... -białowłosa rozciągnęła się.

-Przestań. Bo ktoś jeszcze usłyszy -kobieta szturchnęła hamakiem. Białowłosa zachichotała.

Tymczasem, na powierzchni, Rakun wyszedł z zarośli. Jego oczom ukazało się wejście do pieczary. Wkroczył do niej. Było w niej kompletnie ciemno, więc wyciągnął i zapalił zapalniczkę Norma. Na ścianach jaskini zauważył mnóstwo dziwnych rysunków, ciągnących się aż do wielkiej, okrągłej kamiennej płyty opartej o ścianę. Po obu jej stronach umocowane były pochodnie. Rakun nie zastanawiał się długo i chwycił z boku płytę, po czym zaczął z całych siła pchać. Przetoczył ją o parę metrów w prawo, aż odsłoniła wejście do tunelu prowadzącego wgłąb ziemi. Ruszył naprzód. Szedł tunelem dobre 15 minut, aż ujrzał światło. Znowu pochodnie... Gdy wyszedł z tunelu, jego oczom ukazała się ogromna pieczara z tłumem Na'vi o bezwłosych ogonach.

-Gniazdo szkodników... -powiedział cicho do siebie. Szybko ukrył się w cieniu, po czym podbiegł schować się za wielkimi koszami z jakimiś dziwnymi roślinami, przypominające grzyby. A ich zapach... Odór był straszny, ale Rakun nie takich rzeczy się nawąchał. Wystawił głowę zza kosza i obserwował dokładnie całe pomieszczenie.

-Gdzie oni są... Muszą ich tu gdzieś trzymać -pomyślał. Jego uwagę przykuło wejście do kolejnego pomieszczenia po drugiej stronie groty. Dostanie się tam niezauważonym będzie nie lada trudne... Rakun postanowił poczekać na odpowiednią sytuację. Sięgnął ręką do kosza przed nim i chwycił kawałek dziwnej rośliny, po czym wziął gryza. Żując spokojnie przyglądał się grupie dziwnych Na'vi na środku jaskini.

Jake siedział oparty o ścianę i ze spuszczoną głową nucił sobie po cichu starą piosenkę, której nauczył się jeszcze za czasów służby w Marines. Tu'an wpatrywał się w Jake'a siedząc oparty o ścianę i słuchał. Nagle spokój przerwał jakiś hałas zza drzwi. Wszyscy usłyszeli głos strażnika.

-Zniszczył kolejne drzwi! Bierz go! -Jake podbiegł do drzwi i przyłożył do nich ucho. Usłyszał dźwięki szarpaniny.

-Mam ci poderżnąć gardło?! Jeszcze raz zrób coś takiego... -Głos strażnika się urwał.

-Wsadzimy go do nich. Otwieraj -Jake usłyszał głos drugiego strażnika. Odsunął się od drzwi. Te po chwili się otworzyły z trzaskiem, a strażnicy wepchnęli do środka jakiegoś mężczyznę. Nie miał na sobie nic, poza przepaską. Był wyraźnie ranny w bok. Miał zakrwawione ręce i nogi. Ogon, standardowo, bezwłosy. Upadł na brzuch i zaczął się zwijać. Strażnicy zamknęli drzwi za sobą. Neytiri i Erian podbiegły do rannego mężczyzny.

-Nic ci nie jest? -Neytiri zapytała, obejrzała jego ranę na boku.

-To nic... -odezwał się ochrypłym głosem -Mam to od dawna.

-Kim jesteś? -Erian spojrzała mu w twarz. Tu'an wstał.

-Wygląda na jednego z nich -powiedział głośno -Dlaczego cię tutaj trzymają? -zwrócił się do mężczyzny. Ten wstał powoli, pokazując, że nic mu nie jest.

-To już nie ma znaczenia... Kim jestem. Co zrobiłem. Zabiją mnie... I was, kimkolwiek jesteście... -Przyjrzał się grupie Jake'a dokładnie. Zauważył włosy na ich ogonach.

-Co do... -mężczyzna zaczął rozglądać się nerwowo -Wy jesteście z powierzchni! To o was tyle mówią!

-Gadaj, o co tu chodzi, ale już! -Tu'an podszedł do mężczyzny i podniósł rękę.

-Niesamowite... Gatur'owi musi na was bardzo zależeć, skoro jeszcze żyjecie... -mężczyzna zignorował Tu'ana. Jake chwycił go za ramię.

-Musimy się stąd wydostać. Oni mają małego chłopca, zabiją go, jeśli mu nie pomożemy! -warknął.

-Chłopca... Jakiego chłopca?

-Nazywa się Talu. Kojarzysz? -Jake puścił jego ramię.

-Talu! Jak to? Złapali go?! -mężczyzna wpadł w panikę.

-Znasz go? Był z nami, podróżowaliśmy do Alamutya, ale schwytali nas i jego...

-Więc wszystko stracone... Myślałem, że udało mi się go ochronić... -mężczyzna usiadł na ziemi i złapał się za czoło.

-Kim ty do cholery jesteś? -Jake po chwili zapytał.

-Nazywam się Ka'ut -westchnął.

-Ka'ut, jaki masz związek z Talu? -Jake ukląkł przed nim.

-Wiele dni temu pomogłem mu stąd uciec. Zabiliby go. Zagrażał woli Gatur'a. Ale oni nic nie rozumieją. Taki się urodził... Nie wiedzą, że jego narodziny to początek tego, co zawarte jest w przepowiedni Argh'Nau. Gdy udało mi się z nim stąd wydostać, wysłali za nami zabójców. Podążaliśmy aż po równiny... I w pewnej chwili znaleźli nas. Talu udało się ukryć w pobliżu rzeki, ale ja dostałem strzałą i schwytali mnie. Cieszyłem się, że przynajmniej udało mi się uratować Talu, ale teraz... Mają go... -Ka'ut zakrył oczy dłońmi.

-Przepowiednia Argh'Nau? I kim jest ten Gatur? -Jake zmarszczył czoło.

-Gatur jest wodzem. Potomkiem legendarnego Ken'rut i Argh'Nau -spojrzał Jake'owi w oczy. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się. Strażnik wkroczył do środka.

-Który z was to Toruk Macto? -zapytał wyciągając nóż. Jake wstał powoli i spojrzał na strażnika. Ten podszedł do niego i związał mu ręce.

-Idziemy -warknął strażnik wyprowadzając Jake'a z pomieszczenia.

-Toruk Macto...? -Ka'ut spojrzał zdezorientowany na zamykające się drzwi. Neytiri podbiegła do nich.

-Jake! -krzyknęła. Strażnik wyprowadził Jake'a do wysokiej groty z domostwami, gdzie skierował się do wejścia do kolejnego korytarza naprzeciwko. Tam skręcili w lewo, minęli dwóch innych strażników i znaleźli się w niewielkiej sali, pośrodku której z ziemi wyrastała długa i gruba drewniana belka. Ściany były bogato zdobione zielono-czarnymi płótnami oraz narzędziami, w tym długimi włóczniami i łukami. Obok belki stał jakiś mężczyzna, odwrócony do Jake'a plecami. Strażnik rzucił Jake'a na ziemię.

-Aaa, wreszcie -mężczyzna powiedział i odwrócił się do Jake'a. Głos ten był dziwnie znajomy, Jake już go słyszał... Może we śnie? Mężczyzna był w średnim wieku, wysoki, bardzo dobrze zbudowany. Kwadratowa szczęka, szeroki nos, gruby warkocz... I nietypowe ozdoby. Jake wiedział już, z kim ma do czynienia.

-Toruk Macto... -odezwał się -Normalnie nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że będzie mi dane spotkać szóstego Toruk Macto. Tak było kiedyś. Jednak w ostatnim czasie spodziewałem się ciebie... No i stało się. Wiesz, kim jestem?

-Gatur, jak mniemam.

-Wiesz, po co tu jesteś? -Gatur podszedł do Jake'a.

-Nie, i chciałbym się wreszcie dowiedzieć -Jake podniósł się.

-Oni nic nie wiedzą. Nic -strażnik się wtrącił. Gatur przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w Jake'a.

-Tak... Widzisz, macie coś, co jest dla nas cenne... -zaczął mówić.

-Talu! Co mu zrobiliście?! -Jake warknął.

-Właśnie -Gatur się uśmiechnął -Mały, małomówny dzieciak z jasnymi snami. Nie martw się, nic mu nie jest.

-Czego od nas chcesz?

-Współpracy -Gatur odparł natychmiast.

-Współpracy? Zabiliście mojego przyjaciela, kilkakrotnie omal nie zabiliście nas wszystkich -Jake zacisnął pięści -I chcecie współpracy?

-Nie jestem mordercą. Owszem, moi ludzie mają swoje metody, ale nie ja nad tym nie panuję. Co do współpracy, to potrzebuję tylko paru informacji. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to byłbym nawet skłonny was wypuścić...

-A Talu? -Jake spytał.

-Talu? A co cię obchodzi ten dzieciak?

-Bez niego się stąd nie ruszam.

-O, co za gest -Gatur się zaśmiał -Nie da się nic z niego wyciągnąć, ale nie ukrywam, że jest nam potrzebny.

-Skoro tak, nic wam nie powiem -Jake zacisnął zęby.

-Wiesz co robić -Gatur zwrócił się do strażnika obok. Ten chwycił Jake'a i przywiązał mu ręce do drewnianej belki.

-Powiesz nam wszystko o tym małym. Co wam mówił, gdzie was prowadził -Gatur mówił przyglądając się z boku.

-Nic... Nie powiem -Jake zaczął się szarpać.

-Przynieś Utran'alik -Gatur zawołał do strażnika. Ten pobiegł do pomieszczenia obok i po chwili wrócił z tacą, na której stało okrągłe naczynie z jakąś substancją oraz kawałek miękkiego materiału.

-Łatwiej byłoby wyciągnąć z ciebie informacje wykorzystując bliską ci osobę, ale nie jestem takim potworem -Gatur spokojnie podszedł do Jake'a -No i wiesz... Znam ludzką słabość.

-Zaczynać? -Strażnik z tacą spytał.

-Tak -odparł Gatur. Jake zaczął się oglądać za siebie. Strażnik zamoczył szmatkę w dziwnej substancji.

-Co to jest? Co robicie? -Jake wiercił się zdezorientowany.

-Spokojnie, to dla dobra twojego i twoich bliskich -Gatur powiedział. Strażnik szmatkę przyłożył do pleców Jake'a. Dziwna, gęsta substancja spłynęła mu w miejscu kręgosłupa.

-Lodowate! -Jake krzyknął -Co to do cholery jest?! -Strażnik rozsmarował Jake'owi maź po całych plecach i odsunął się. Gatur zdjął pochodnię ze ściany i podszedł z nią do Jake'a.

-Mów -spojrzał Jake'owi w oczy.

-Nic ze mnie nie wyciągniecie... -Jake zrobił wściekłą minę. Gatur podszedł do niego z drugiej strony, zacisnął pochodnię w dłoni.

-To nie będzie przyjemne -powiedział i przystawił mu płomień do pleców. Jake nie poczuł poparzenia. Poczuł niewyobrażalny ból w całym ciele, jakby rażono go prądem. Mięśnie odmówiły mu współpracy. Nie mógł oddychać, nawet wydać z siebie najmniejszego odgłosu. Czuł się, jakby smażono go na krześle elektrycznym. Gatur oddalił płomień. Jake padł na kolana, nadal w szoku, ciężko dysząc.

-Mów! -Gatur warknął. Jake nie odpowiedział, ścisnął mocno rękami belkę. Gatur znów przystawił mu płomień do pleców na kilka sekund. Jake znowu doznał wstrząsu i niesamowitego bólu. Wbił paznokcie w belkę.

-Gadaj, albo będę trzymał ogień tak długo, aż się udusisz -Gatur pomachał mu pochodnią przed twarzą. Jake złapał oddech.

-Pocałuj... Pocałuj mnie w dupę, pierdolony sukinsynu -wymamrotał po angielsku i splunął na ziemię. Gatur znów podszedł do jego pleców i przystawił płomień. Trzymał bardzo długo -Jake już nie wytrzymywał. Zaczął tracić świadomość. Po kilkunastu sekundach Gatur oddalił płomień. Jake leżał oparty o belkę i nie ruszał się.

-Sprawdź co mu jest -Gatur powiedział do strażnika. Ten podszedł do Jake'a i położył mu rękę na piersi.

-Nie oddycha. Serce przestało bić -Strażnik spojrzał na Gatura.

-Ile razy mówiłem, nie smarować tak mocno -Gatur podszedł do strażnika, odepchnął go i znów przystawił płomień do pleców Jake'a. Jego ciało zaczęło drgać i po chwili Jake otworzył oczy. Gatur oddalił pochodnię, Jake złapał oddech.

-Nie bój się, Jakesully -Gatur chwycił Jake'a za podbródek i spojrzał mu w oczy -Mamy cały dzień. Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym zrobił to samo komuś z twoich przyjaciół.

-Wielki Gatur! -nagle rozległ się głos. Jeden z wojowników wbiegł do pomieszczenia. Gatur puścił głowę Jake'a.

-Co się stało? -warknął.

-To ważne... -wojownik odparł. Gatur zamocował z powrotem pochodnię na ścianie i skierował się w stronę wojownika.

-Wkrótce wracam -powiedział do Jake'a i wyszedł z sali. W pomieszczeniu został tylko ledwo żyjący Jake i jeden strażnik.

Tymczasem Rakun nadal czekał ukryty za koszami zjedzeniem. Grota była już prawie pusta. Większość członków klanu poszła już spać, a Rakun zaczął się skradać pod ścianą w kierunku wejścia do innego pomieszczenia. Co chwila zatrzymywał się za kolumnami, unikając wzroku zebranych przy ognisku Na'vi na środku groty. W końcu niepostrzeżenie wdarł się do przejścia i znalazł się w kolejnej, ogromnej i wysokiej grocie z domostwami na ścianach. Ogrom tego miejsca przerażał, a to, jak żyli mieszkańcy tego miejsca, robiło wrażenie. Gdy Rakun się upewnił, że nikt go nie widzi, przedarł się na drugą stronę groty i wszedł do niewielkiego, pozbawionego pochodni korytarza. Stał tam jeden z wojowników. Usłyszał kroki Rakuna i odwrócił się w jego stronę.

-Co jest? -wojownik spytał Rakuna. Po chwili rozdziawił gębę, gdy zobaczył jego ogon -Co to...-Nie dokończył. Rakun błyskawicznym ruchem wyciągnął nóż i rzucił nim, trafiając prosto w gardło wojownika. Krew trysnęła na ziemię, wojownik tylko złapał się za szyję i padł martwy na ziemię. Rakun podbiegł do niego, wyciągnął swój nóż, po czym chwycił ciało wojownika za nogi i zaciągnął do cienia. Nagle usłyszał, że z końca korytarza ktoś się zbliża. Rakun ukrył się w cieniu. To była białowłosa kobieta... Rakun przygotował się, zacisnął w dłoni nóż. Nagle kobieta zatrzymała się, gdy zauważyła plamę krwi pod nogami. Zakryła usta rękami. W tej chwili Rakun wyskoczył z cienia -złapał ją i przystawił nóż do gardła.

-Tylko nie krzycz -szepnął jej do ucha i przyparł do ściany. Kobieta, zdezorientowana, zauważyła nietypowy ogon Rakuna.

-Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie... -spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Uspokoiła się trochę. To jej wystarczyło, aby poznać człowieka. Nie był zły.

-Nie mam takiego zamiaru -odparł, rozglądając się na boki.

-Czego chcesz?

-Moi przyjaciele zostali uprowadzeni. Muszę wiedzieć, gdzie teraz są -Rakun przycisnął jej ostrze do gardła.

-Porozmawiajmy... -szepnęła.

-Nie wiem, czy mogę ci ufać -Rakun zbadał ją wzrokiem, sprawdzając, czy czasem nie ma przy sobie jakichś zagrażających życiu narzędzi.

-Po prostu zaufaj -odparła po chwili. Rakun zbliżył uszy do głowy i powoli odsunął ostrze od jej gardła. Odwrócił się od niej plecami i spojrzał w kierunku wejścia do groty z domostwami. Kobieta powoli odsunęła się od ściany popatrzyła na niego.

-Jesteś jednym z tych z powierzchni -powiedziała cichym głosem, Rakun zdawał się ją ignorować -Wiedz, że jeśli cię zobaczą, zabiją cię...

-Nie zabiją -Rakun wytarł swój nóż z krwi.

-Nie znasz naszego wodza. Jeśli chcesz żyć, musisz uciekać, dopóki tylko możesz... -zbliżyła się do niego.

-To ty nie znasz mnie -odwrócił się do niej -Nic wam nie zrobiliśmy, wasi ludzie zabili jednego z nas i teraz chcą zabić nas wszystkich. Znajdę i wydostanę ich stąd, choćbym sam miał przy tym zginąć, rozumiesz mnie? -Uniósł głos. Kobieta odsunęła się do tyłu. Znowu spojrzała mu w oczy i spuściła głowę w dół. Przez jej głowę zaczęły przepływać dziwne myśli. Po chwili zdecydowała się na szalony krok...

-Chodź -powiedziała i ruszyła w stronę drugiego końca korytarza. Rakun schował swój nóż i ruszył za nią.

-Tędy -Kobieta skręciła na końcu w prawo. Po chwili znaleźli się w dobrze oświetlonym pochodniami korytarzu z lochami. Stał tam jeden strażnik, odwrócony do nich plecami. Rakun zdjął ze ściany obok pochodnię i podszedł do niego.

-Przepraszam -powiedział, a strażnik się odwrócił. Wtedy Rakun z całej siły uderzył go pochodnią w głowę. Strażnik padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Rakun pochylił się nad nim i sprawdził jego stan.

-Jak masz na imię? -Kobieta spytała nagle.

-Rakun... -odpowiedział i wstał.

-Tutaj, Rakun -wskazała na ostatnie drzwi w korytarzu i ruszyła w ich kierunku. Rakun podbiegł do nich i złapał zasuwę.

-Jestem Shaq'ti -powiedziała, stojąc z boku. Rakun uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i pociągnął za zasuwę, po czym powoli otworzył drzwi. Zanim jednak otworzył je do końca, ktoś z środka wyskoczył na niego i powalił go na ziemię. To był Ka'ut. Leżąc na Rakun'ie, zaczął okładać go pięściami po twarzy. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili spostrzegł, że to nie strażnik...

-Zaraz, kim ty jesteś? -przestał go bić i spytał. Rakun otrząsnął się, i zamiast odpowiedzieć, przyłożył mu pięścią w twarz tak, że upadł plecami na ziemię. Rakun wstał i otrzepał się z ziemi.

-Rakun? -wszyscy w środku zerwali się na nogi.

-Szybko. Zabieram was stąd -Rakun powiedział. Ka'ut wstał i otarł twarz ze krwi cieknącej mu z nosa. Wszyscy wyszli z celi. W rogu korytarza znajdowała się odebrana im broń i rzeczy osobiste. Neytiri i pzostali wzięli swoje łuki i strzały. Norm zabrał też swój plecak.

-Gdzie Jake i Talu? -Rakun spytał.

-Talu trzymają w innym miejscu -Neytiri odparła -Jake'a przed chwilą gdzieś zabrali... Boję się, że coś mu zrobią...

-Chyba wiem, gdzie on może być -wtrąciła Shaq'ti -Chodźcie za mną. Ruszyła korytarzem w kierunku groty z chatami. Rakun i pozostali ruszyli za nią. Gdy dotarli do groty z domowiskami, Shaq'ti gestem pokazała im, aby poruszali się cicho i ostrożnie. Skierowali się do korytarza po prawej. Rakun wszedł pierwszy do środka, wewnątrz skręcił w lewo i znalazł się w sali, na środku której Jake siedział przywiązany do drewnianej belki, a pod ścianą stał strażnik. Rakun wyciągnął nóż. Gdy tylko strażnik zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności, podbiegł natychmiast do łuku wiszącego na ścianie -Rakun był jednak szybszy. Wyciągnął swój łuk i oddał strzał w jego pierś. Strażnik opadł powoli na ziemię z łukiem w ręce. Neytiri podbiegła do półprzytomnego Jake'a.

-Mój Jake! -krzyknęła. Jake oprzytomniał i spojrzał na nią.

-Mój Jake, co oni ci zrobili... -zakryła dłońmi usta, gdy zobaczyła jego poparzone plecy. Łzy pociekły jej po policzku. Uklękła przed nim i pocałowała go.

-Jestem tutaj Jake, już po wszystkim. Uciekamy stąd -złapała w dłonie jego twarz -Pomóżcie mi go odciąć! -Rakun podbiegł i nożem rozciął sznur. Neytiri pomogła Jake'owi wstać.

-Nic mi nie jest... -Jake zapewnił Neytiri, choć ledwo umiał utrzymać się na nogach.

-Co tu się działo? -Rakun schował nóż.

-Wypytywali mnie o Talu.. O naszą podróż...

-Nie mamy czasu -Shaq'ti się odezwała -Jeśli chcecie się stąd wydostać, musimy się pospieszyć. Chodźcie za mną... -ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia na korytarz.

-Czekaj! A Talu? -Neytiri zawołała. Shaq'ti się zatrzymała i odwróciła.

-Nie mamy czasu... Złapią nas -westchnęła. Jake podszedł do niej i złapał ją za ramię.

-Wiesz gdzie jest? -wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał jej w oczy. Shaq'ti chwilę się zastanowiła.

-Tak, ale... -nie dokończyła.

-Prowadź. Wyjdziemy stąd razem z nim, albo w ogóle stąd nie wyjdziemy -Shaq'ti zamilkła. Każdy obecny w sali potraktował ją przenikliwym wzrokiem.

-Będę tego żałować -w końcu powiedziała -Za mną... -wybiegła na korytarz, weszła do przejścia naprzeciwko. Jake i pozostali natychmiast ruszyli za nią, starając się poruszać jak najciszej. Przebiegli długim tunelem prowadzącym w górę, na jego końcu skręcili w lewo, do kolejnej dużej sali, wyglądającej jak magazyn z żywnością. Było tam mnóstwo koszy z jedzeniem -w 100% pochodzenia roślinnego. Dziwne owoce, porosty, grzyby... W powietrzu unosił się nieprzyjemny zapach. Tuż za rogiem Jake'a i resztę zaskoczył wojownik podkradający jedzenie, ale szybko został potraktowany strzałą Rakuna.

-Gdzie teraz? -Rakun spytał.

-To chyba tutaj... -Shaq'ti wskazała na wejście do kolejnej sali tuż obok wielkiego stosu pomarańczopodobnych owoców. Ka'ut wbiegł tam pierwszy. Sala była prawie pusta, pod ścianą powieszony był wielki hamak, a naprzeciwko niego w ścianie tkwiły drzwi zamknięte na zasuwę. Ka'ut natychmiast otworzył je z trzaskiem. W małym lochu w kącie siedział skulony Talu. Od razu podniósł głowę i otworzył oczy.

-Ka'ut? -wymamrotał, robiąc zdziwioną minę. Ka'ut się uśmiechnął. Talu wstał i podbiegł do niego wpadając mu w ramiona.

-Myślałem, że cię zabili... -mały powiedział ochrypłym głosem.

-Żartujesz? Kto by cię znowu uratował -Ka'ut się zaśmiał.

-Nie chcę się wtrącać, ale pewnie nas już szukają -Shaq'ti oznajmiła -Szybko!

-Nic ci nie zrobili? -Neytiri zapytała Talu. Gestem pokazał, że nic mu nie jest. Wszyscy pobiegli za Shaq'ti aż do końca piętrzącego się w górę tunelu. Tym razem skręcili w prawo. Po chwili znów znaleźli się w wysokiej grocie z chatami na ścianach. Tym razem jednak stali wysoko nad ziemią na jednej z drewnianych platform przymocowanych do ściany, łączącej wszystkie chaty na tym "piętrze". Shaq'ti gestem pokazała wszystkim w tyle, aby zaczekali przy wejściu i nie wychylali się. Rozglądając się zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę swojej chaty. W całej grocie było cicho i pusto, wszyscy dawno już spali w swoich hamakach. Nagle z chaty wyskoczyła kobieta o rozpuszczonych czarnych włosach.

-Tu cię mam! -powiedziała głośno -Gdzieś się szwendała? Chcesz mieć kło... -Shaq'ti podeszła do niej i zakryła jej usta.

-Ciszej, błagam -szepnęła. Kobieta odsunęła się od niej.

-Co ty wyprawiasz? Co się stało? -powiedziała szeptem. Shaq'ti się skrzywiła.

-Re'van... Zrobiłam coś głupiego... -Zamknęła oczy, gdy zza rogu rozległ się głos Jake'a.

-Co tam się dzieje? -wychylił głowę zza ściany. Kobieta zrobiła kilka kroków w bok i jej oczom ukazała się grupa Jake'a.

-Siostro... Coś ty znowu narobiła? -zrzedła jej mina.

-Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia... -Shaq'ti złapała za ramię Re'van -Musimy stąd uciekać... -Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli z dołu kroki. Shaq'ti wychyliła się i spojrzała na dół. Gatur i pokaźna grupa wojowników wkraczali do groty.

-Szukajcie we wszystkich pomieszczeniach -Gatur powiedział do wojowników -Nie mogli daleko uciec.

-Chodźcie! Szybko! -Shaq'ti schyliła się i szepnęła do grupy Jake'a. Pochylili się i przylgnęli do ściany, po czym ruszyli w kierunku drewnianego mostu 50 metrów dalej.

-Wiedziałam, że to się tak kiedyś skończy! -Re'van, idąca zaraz za Shaq'ti, zrobiła wściekłą minę. Na dole 10 wojowników rozeszło się po korytarzach i tunelach, a 5 pozostało w grocie wraz z Gaturem. Po paru chwilach Jake i reszta bezszelestnie doszli do mostu.

-Na mój znak... Biegniemy jak najszybciej -Shaq'ti złapała się rękami za liny w moście i powoli wstała.

-Teraz! -Shaq'ti i wszyscy za nią ruszyli przez most, zwracając na siebie uwagę wojowników na dole.

-Tam! Zabić ich! -Gatur wskazał palcem. Wojownicy ustawili się w miejscach z widokiem i wyciągnęli łuki i strzały.

-Szybko! -Jake krzyczał, będąc już w połowie mostu, kiedy to strzały zaczęły im świstać koło ucha. Neytiri wzięła na ręce Talu i biegła ze wszystkich sił. Notan i Suvey cały czas patrzeli pod nogi, co chwila strzały przebijały deski mostu od spodu.

-Strzelać! -Gatur wrzeszczał, chodząc w kółko, aby mieć uciekinierów na widoku. Ci przebiegli przez most i znaleźli się na kolejnej platformie zbudowanej z desek, obok której znajdowało się wejście do tunelu prowadzącego na kolejny poziom groty. Szybko do niego wbiegli. Ka'ut, który biegł ostatni, zauważył dziesięciu wojowników pędzących za nim.

-Szybciej, szybciej! Idą za nami! -zaczął poganiać wszystkich z przodu. Wybiegając z tunelu weszli na kolejny most łączący obie ściany groty. Strzały wciąż przecinały powietrze, na szczęście wojownicy z dołu mieli mały zasięg. Na końcu mostu w ścianie tkwiły solidne drewniane drzwi. Shaq'ti, gdy do nich dobiegła, natychmiast je otworzyła i odsunęła się na bok.

-Wchodźcie! Szybko! -zaczęła machać ręką, wszyscy po kolei wbiegali do tunelu za drzwiami. Wojownicy po drugiej stronie już wbiegali na most. Pierwszy z nich w biegu wyciągnął swój łuk i napiął na niego strzałę. Gdy Ka'ut wbiegł już jako ostatni, Shaq'ti także weszła do środka i zamknęła szybko drzwi -w ostatniej chwili zatrzymały strzałę wojownika. Jake natychmiast podbiegł do drzwi i zablokował je zasuwą. Wszyscy złapali głęboki oddech. Po chwili usłyszeli odgłos uderzenia we drzwi.

-Otwierajcie! -rozległ się głos wojownika -I tak nie uda wam się uciec!

-To powinno ich na jakiś czas zatrzymać... -Jake puścił drzwi. Re'van podeszła do Shaq'ti.

-Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?! -wściekła się, lekko ją popchnęła.

-Robię to, co uważam za słuszne -Shaq'ti odepchnęła jej rękę -Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mam dość!

-Dość czego? Życia? Przez ciebie zginiemy! -Re'van odwróciła się i złapała za czoło.

-Mam dość życia w kłamstwie, dość życia pod ziemią, czekając na nie wiadomo co. Ci tam na dole są ślepi, ale ja nie i nie dam się wykorzystać dla chorych idei Gatura i jego przeklętych przodków! -wskazała palcem na drzwi. Jake stanął między nimi.

-Dziewczyny, spokojnie -zamachał nerwowo ogonem. Hałasy zza drzwi ucichły. Re'van westchnęła.

-Dobrze, jak chcesz nas stąd wydostać? -zapytała w końcu -Droga ucieczki jest zamknięta...

-Niezupełnie -Shaq'ti się lekko uśmiechnęła -Jest jeszcze drugie wyjście na powierzchnię. Krąg...

-Krąg? Nikt oprócz Gatura i jego najbardziej zaufanych ludzi nie wie gdzie się znajduje. Nie został przeznaczony na to aby ktoś ot tak wyszedł sobie na zewnątrz -Re'van powiedziała z irytacją.

-Ja wiem... -Ka'ut podszedł do Re'van i Shaq'ti -Wiem, że wejście do Kręgu znajduje się gdzieś w grobowcu.

-Zaraz zaraz, czym jest ten krąg? -Norm wtrącił.

-Krąg to drugie wyjście na zewnątrz. Według legend zostało zbudowane i zamknięte na rozkaz Ken'ruta, aby pewnego dnia je otworzyć, gdy przepowiednia Argh'Nau zacznie się spełniać. Wtedy to lud Czarnej Zmory miałby ostatecznie wyjść na powierzchnię... Przejście do Kręgu jest dobrze ukryte i tylko kilka osób tutaj wie jak się do niego dostać -powiedziała Shaq'ti.

-Chciałbym się wreszcie dowiedzieć, czym jest ta przepowiednia Argh'Nau -Jake odwrócił wzrok na Shaq'ti.

-Nie mamy czasu na opowiadanie, a jest co opowiadać -Re'van zrobiła kilka kroków wgłąb tunelu.

-Czekaj, chcę wiedzieć jedno -Jake powiedział stanowczo -Co planuje ten wasz wódz? Dlaczego wypytywał mnie o Talu? Czy chodzi o O'kahret?

-O'kahret jest częścią przepowiedni -Re'van się odwróciła do Jake'a -Skoro Gatur wypytywał cię o te rzeczy, to może oznaczać tylko jedno.

-Tak, ostatnie dni były dla niego nerwowe... -Shaq'ti oznajmiła -Nasza Tsahik zapowiedziała, że wkrótce przepowiednia zacznie się spełniać. Z jednej strony dla Gatura to dobrze, z drugiej jednak będzie to dla niego też duży cios.

-Dlaczego? -Erian spytała wyraźnie zaciekawiona.

-Ponieważ, według naszej Tsahik, w dniu, w którym przepowiednia Argh'Nau zacznie się spełniać... -tu Shaq'ti zrobiła krótką pauzę -...Ma zginąć córka Gatura.

-Nie dziwię mu się, że lubi sobie przypalać ludzi na odreagowanie stresu -Jake zażartował, badając delikatnie ręką rany na plecach. Nagle ciszę przerwał potężny huk. Drzwi zadrżały.

-Chcą je wyważyć! -Jake odwrócił się w stronę drzwi -Szybko, spadamy stąd! -Ruszyli wszyscy wgłąb tunelu. Neytiri wzięła Talu na ręce.

-Więc musimy kierować się do grobowca? -Re'van spytała Ka'uta w biegu.

-Tak myślę... To nasza jedyna szansa -odpowiedział.

-Nie cierpię tego miejsca... -Re'van spuściła głowę. Po kilkunastu sekundach biegu tunel się skończył i wszyscy znaleźli się w niewielkiej jaskini z wodopojem. Wysoko w ścianie znajdował się naturalny otwór, z którego spływał strumień czystej, pitnej wody. Shaq'ti i pozostali znajdowali się kilkanaście metrów nad ziemią, na długiej półce skalnej prowadzącej aż po drugą stronę jaskini, gdzie znajdowało się wejście do kolejnego tunelu. Shaq'ti zrobiła pierwszy krok w stronę tunelu zachowując maksymalną ostrożność. Jake, idący zaraz za nią, spojrzał w dół. W małym oczku wodnym, do którego spływał strumień wody, siedzieli jakiś facet oraz kobieta. Zanurzeni do pasa w wodzie, całowali się.

-Norm, co się tak na nich gapisz? -Jake szepnął do Norma cynicznie się uśmiechając. W tej samej chwili mężczyzna zdejmował kobiecie przepaskę.

-Ciszej! Ruszajcie się! -Re'van szepnęła. Po paru chwilach byli już prawie przy wejściu.

-Wow, widzieliście kiedyś takie coś? -Jake nagle wskazał palcem na oczko wodne. Neytiri, idąca zaraz za nim, przewróciła oczami i delikatnie popchnęła go ręką.

-No dobra, dobra, ja tak tylko... -powiedział i przyspieszył kroku. W końcu wszyscy znaleźli się po drugiej stronie i weszli do tunelu. po kilku minutach biegu ciemnym korytarzem doszli do rozwidlenia.

-W lewo -Shaq'ti powiedziała i skręciła w lewą stronę. W końcu tunel się skończył a grupa Jake'a znalazła się w kolejnej dużej grocie. Sufit był podtrzymywany przez kamienne kolumny, w ścianach znajdowało się kilka drzwi. w pomieszczeniu znajdowała się tylko jedna pochodnia, przez co kolumny rzucały ogromne cienie. Nagle do groty innym wejściem wbiegło trzech wojowników.

-Do tyłu! -szepnęła Shaq'ti cofając się do tunelu.

-Szukać dokładnie! -powiedział jeden z wojowników -Jeśli kogoś zobaczycie, strzelajcie bez ostrzeżenia.

-Musimy dostać się do pierwszych drzwi z lewej po drugiej stronie -Shaq'ti odwróciła się do Jake'a i pozostałych -Poruszając się w cieniu nie zauważą nas. Szybko! -od razu podbiegła pod najbliższą kolumnę. Pozostali także wbiegli w cień. Gdy wojownicy nie patrzeli, przebiegli pod kolejną kolumnę.

-Najpierw sprawdzimy ten korytarz -powiedział wojownik i wszedł do pierwszych drzwi po prawej. Pozostali ruszyli za nim. Nagle, gdy Jake i jego grupa przebiegali pod kolejną kolumnę, Norm uderzył się nogą o mały kamień. Ostatni wojownik, zanim wyszedł usłyszał dźwięk i odwrócił się. Nie zauważył nic niepokojącego, ale mimo to zrobił kilka kroków w stronę jednej z kolumn. Jake i pozostali przykucnęli i przylgnęli do kolumny. Wojownik był coraz bliżej...

-Idziesz? -nagle rozległ się głos innego wojownika, który wystawił głowę zza drzwi.

-Tak... -odpowiedział, odwracając wzrok na niego, a następnie na kolumnę, za którą siedzieli Jake i jego grupa. Wpatrywał się w nią chwilę, po czym odwrócił się i udał w kierunku drzwi. W końcu opuścił salę.

-O mały włos -Jake westchnął i wstał. Shaq'ti podbiegła do drzwi, przesunęła zasuwę i otworzyła je.

-Wchodźcie, szybko -powiedziała nerwowo. Gdy wszyscy weszli, także wkroczyła do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Ponieważ dalsza część korytarza była nieoświetlona, Jake wziął ze ściany pochodnię i ruszył do przodu pierwszy. Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej Jake znalazł się w podłużnej sali z dużymi wnękami w ścianach. W każdej wnęce znajdowało się coś w rodzaju kokonu, powieszonego jak hamak. Jake od razu uświadomił sobie, że znajdują się w grobowcu. Ciała owinięte były w ogromne liscie, przez co do wnętrza "kokonów" nie docierało powietrze. Wewnątrz wnęk oprócz ciał znajdowały się jeszcze osobiste rzeczy zmarłych. Najwięcej było łuków. Jake powoli szedł do przodu, rozglądając się na boki, a reszta dotrzymywała mu kroku. W powietrzu unosił się nieprzyjemny odór. Atmosfera była przytłaczająca, jedynym źródłem światła była pochodnia Jake'a.

-Tutaj spoczywają zwykli członkowie klanu... Musimy się dostać do krypty z najważniejszymi osobami w historii klanu -powiedział Ka'ut. Sala zaczęła się z czasem rozszerzać, wnęk ze zmarłymi przybywało. W końcu sala się skończyła, a oczom Jake'a ukazało się wejście do kolejnego grobowca. Wszedł do środka, zaraz za nim Neytiri z Talu i reszta. Wnętrze krypty nie różniło się za bardzo od pierwszego grobowca. W całym pomieszczeniu znajdowało się tylko 30 wnęk.

-No i co teraz? -Jake spytał, gdy doszedł do końca krypty. Dookoła nich tylko ściany.

-Musi tu gdzieś być ukryte przejście. Szukajcie -powiedział Ka'ut, dokładnie się rozglądając.

-Czego mamy szukać? Tu są same groby i nic więcej... -Jake otarł pot z czoła. Norm podszedł do jednej z wnęk i dotknął kokonu. Ten nagle rozerwał się a z wnętrza wypadło zmasakrowane, jeszcze nie całkiem rozłożone ciało i spadło na ziemię.

-Jasna cholera! -Norm odskoczył do tyłu wpadając na Tu'ana.

-Co ty wyprawiasz? -Tu'an warknął i odepchnął go.

-Cicho! -powiedziała Re'van -Patrzcie... To chyba Olo'eyectan Ken'rut -zaczęła przyglądać się zwłokom leżącym na ziemi.

-Jego ciało tak dobrze się zachowało? -Norm skrzywił się, starał się nie patrzeć na zwłoki.

-Był pierwszym Olo'eyectanem tutaj, tak? -Jake spytał, podszedł do pustej już wnęki.

-Tak -Odparła Shaq'ti. Jake wyrwał rozerwany kokon z wnęki, wyrzucił też łuk. Pochylił się i zaczął stukać pięścią w ścianę w wnęce.

-Słyszycie? -Jake odwrócił się do Ka'uta. Odgłos był głuchy.

-Ja się tym zajmę... -Tu'an powiedział. Jake wyszedł z wnęki i odsunął się. Tu'an podszedł do niej i z całej siły rąbnął łokciem w ścianę. Pojawiło się pęknięcie.

-Tak, to jest to! -Ka'ut uśmiechnął się. Tu'an walnął jeszcze raz i cienka ściana runęła.

-To jakiś tunel... prowadzi w górę -Tu'an natychmiast wszedł do środka.

-Udało się, wchodzimy -Shaq'ti weszła zaraz za Tu'anem. Potem Jake i reszta.

-Biegiem -Jake krzyknął i przyspieszył. Tunel zdawał się nie mieć końca. Po kilkunastu minutach biegu tunel się skończył, a grupa Jake'a znalazła się w małej grocie z wielką kamienną płytą w kształcie kręgu na środku. Dookoła niej, pod ścianą z ziemi wystawały długie drewniane pale z zaostrzonymi końcami. Po drugiej stronie kręgu w ścianie tkwiła mniejsza, okrągła płyta.

-Znaleźliśmy! Krąg! -Shaq'ti wbiegła na środek sali -Za tą płytą znajduje się wyjście za zewnątrz! -Jake podpalił wszystkie pochodnie znajdujące się na ścianach. Od razu zrobiło się jaśniej.

-Byłam na powierzchni tylko raz... Ale... -Re'van się lekko uśmiechnęła.

-Nareszcie będziemy wolne, siostro -Shaq'ti położyła jej rękę na ramieniu -Koniec z tymi jaskiniami. Nie mogę się doczekać widoku słońca... -Jake, Tu'an, Notan i Suvey podbiegli do okrągłej płyty i zaczęli ją pchać.

-Jest... Za ciężka! -Suvey warknął, pchając z całej siły. Płyta ani drgęła. Norm i Ka'ut dołączyli się. Mimo to płyta przesunęła się tylko o centymetr. Jake spojrzał w górę. Płytę zdawała się blokować wielka skała pod sufitem.

-Stop! -krzyknął -Jeśli poruszymy płytą, cała ściana się na nas zwali!

-Jeśli się pospieszymy, uda nam się -powiedział Tu'an. Nagle odwrócił wzrok na wejście. Ujrzał jakąś postać wyłaniającą się z tunelu. Wszyscy zamilkli. To była kobieta z opatrunkiem na ramieniu.

-Gdzie się wybieracie? -powiedziała uśmiechnięta. Neytiri powoli wyciągnęła swój łuk...

-Nie uda wam się -powiedział Ka'ut do kobiety -Nigdy nie znajdziecie O'kahret, a nawet jeśli...

-Cicho bądź, Ka'ut -przerwała mu -Już dawno powinieneś nie żyć. A lokalizacja O'kahret jest nam już od dawna znana...

-Taak?

-Słyszałeś pewnie o górze ognia -kobieta znowu się uśmiechnęła.

-Góra ognia...? Po co nam to mówisz? -Ka'ut zmarszczył czoło.

-I tak juz stąd nie wyjdziecie żywi. Wojownicy już tu idą -odparła. W tej chwili Tu'an wpadł w szał. Ruszył szybkim krokiem w kierunku kobiety.

-Tu'an! Nie! -Jake krzyknął za nim.

-Ty... -warknął Tu'an, zaciskając pięść. Przyspieszył i rzucił się na nią. Ta od razu wyciągnęła swój nóż i zadała cięcie w klatkę piersiową Tu'ana. Upadł na ziemię z krzykiem, na szczęście rozcięła mu tylko skórę. Teraz to Jake ruszył w jej kierunku. Nie chciał używać łuku, wolał udusić ją gołymi rękami...

-Jake! -Neytiri krzyknęła, celując z łuku do kobiety. Jake wytrącił jej kopniakiem nóż z ręki i powalił ją na ziemię. Złapał ją za gardło i zaczął dusić.

-Zabiłaś Akey'a! -wrzasnął, ona zaczęła się rzucać. Oboje kilka razy przeturlali się po wielkiej płycie w podłodze. Neytiri nie mogła oddać strzału, ryzyko trafienia Jake'a było zbyt duże. W pewnej chwili kobieta zadała Jake'owi kopniaka w krocze. Puścił jej gardło i jęknął z bólu. Ta uderzyłą go pięścią w twarz i chwyciła swój nóż leżący obok. Machnęła nim w jego stronę, ale Jake złapał jej rękę.

-Jake! Odsuń się! -Neytiri napięła strzałę mocniej. Jake'owi zaczęło brakować tchu. Ostrze było coraz bliżej jego gardła. Tymczasem Tu'an zaczął podnosić się z ziemi. Zdjął jedną z pochodni na ścianie i z całej siły rąbnął nią kobietę w głowę. Ta spadła z Jake'a i podniosła się, ledwo stała na nogach. Jake natychmiast wstał, uderzył ją pięścią w twarz. Krew poleciała jej z nosa. Zrobiła kilka kroków w tył, stojąc na krawędzi kręgu. Jake z rozpędu zadał jej kopa w klatkę piersiową. Runęła do tyłu. Jake upadł na ziemię i złapał oddech. Tu'an podał mu rękę i pomógł wstać. Jake się odwrócił. Kobieta nadziała się na jeden z drewnianych pali wystających z ziemi. Ostra końcówka wystawała jej z klatki piersiowej, a krew kapała na ziemię. Już nie żyła.

-Oby Eywa nie wzięła jej do siebie... -Jake mruknął pod nosem. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli kroki dobiegające z tunelu.

-Idą tu! Szybko! -Jake wstał i podbiegł do płyty pod ścianą. Znowu wszyscy z całych sił zaczęli pchać. Tu'an podszedł i rąbnął pochodnią w głaz blokujący płytę. Zaczął się osuwać. Płyta się poruszyła.

-Tak! Mocniej, mocniej! -Jake wrzeszczał, zbliżył uszy do głowy. Płyta przesunęła się o kilkanaście centymetrów. Do groty wpadły promienie słońca... W końcu płyta przesunęła się do końca, a ściana zaczęła drżeć. Małe kamyki spadały Jake'owi na głowę.

-Szybko! -krzyknął i wybiegł na zewnątrz. Cała reszta natychmiast zaczęła wybiegać za nim. W tej samej chwili do groty wpadło kilkoro wojowników. Szybko wyciągnęli łuki i strzały. Ka'ut wychodził jako ostatni, ale potknął się i upadł w połowie wyjścia. Obok jego głowy spadła wielka skała.

-Podaj mi rękę! -Jake wyciągnął do niego dłoń, Ka'ut podparł się. Złapał Jake'a za rękę, ale nagle zastygł w miejscu i parsknął krwią. Strzała jednego z wojowników dosięgła go. Jake wstrzymał oddech.

-Ka'ut! -wykrzyczał Talu w ramionach Neytiri.

-Musicie... Być pierwsi... -Tylko to zdołał wydobyć z siebie Ka'ut. Pofrunęły kolejne strzały. Dwie trafiły go w plecy, jedna przebiła jego szyję. Jake otrząsnął się i puścił jego dłoń. Odbiegł od wejścia. Nagle cała ściana runęła i głazy zawaliły wejście do środka. Jake padł na trawę i złapał kilka głębokich oddechów. Jego twarz oświetliły promienie wschodzącego słońca...

Tymczasem, do groty wszedł Gatur i kilku kolejnych wojowników.

-Uciekli... -Powiedział jeden z wojowników. Gatur zignorował go. Podszedł powolnym krokiem do martwego ciała kobiety. Padł przed nim na kolana i złapał ją za rękę. Spuścił głowę w dół. Nagle do sali wbiegł tajemniczy mężczyzna -partner kobiety. Na widok jej martwego ciała upuścił łuk na ziemię i podbiegł do niej.

-Zuleyka! -krzyknął -O nie... Wielki Gatur, co się stało? Kto to zrobił?! -Gatur nie odpowiedział, tylko podniósł głowę z wściekłą miną. Spojrzał kobiecie ostatni raz w twarz i odwrócił się do wojowników.

-Zbierzcie wszystkich wojowników. Już czas... -powiedział zimnym głosem.

-Ale... -jeden z nich się odezwał.

-Już! -Gatur uniósł głos. Wojownicy popatrzeli przez chwilę na siebie, po czym udali się na tunelem na dół. Tajemniczy mężczyzna położył dłoń na twarzy martwej kobiety i zamknął oczy. Gatur odwrócił się w stronę zawalonej ściany.

-Przepowiednia się spełnia... -powiedział cichym głosem -Zabili mi córkę, ale to my mamy klucz do przetrwania... -Podszedł do głazów pod ścianą i uniósł głowę w górę.

-Toruk Macto, jeszcze się spotkamy...


	12. Przepowiednia

Rozpoczął się 12 dzień wyprawy. Gdyby nie pewne wydarzenia, byłby to dzień powrotu do wioski Omaticaya. Tymczasem Jake i jego towarzysze znajdowali się gdzieś w okolicach Alamutya, około dwóch kilometrów od Kręgu -jednego z dwóch wyjść na powierzchnię z podziemnej wioski klanu Czarnej Zmory. Klanu, który nie ma prawa istnieć...

-Re'van! Schodź z tego drzewa! -Krzyczała Shaq'ti do swojej siostry siedzącej na czubku jednego z drzew. Nieopodal drzewa kręcił się mały Yerik. Jake, który wraz z resztą stał obok Shaq'ti westchnął głęboko.

-Kobieto, to tylko Yerik, Yerika nie widziałaś? -Jake zmarszczył czoło.

-Jakoś nie miałam okazji! -jęknęła, mocno trzymając się grubej gałęzi -Zabierzcie stąd to coś!

Zirytowany Tu'an wyciągnął swój łuk i strzałę. Jake zauważył, że chciał strzelić do Yerika, jednak jego ranna dłoń skutecznie mu przeszkadzała nawet w utrzymaniu łuku. Palce odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Neytiri widząc to, wyciągnęła swój łuk i szybko ustrzeliła Yerika, podbiegła do niego i szybkim ruchem dobiła swoim nożem. Re'van rozejrzała się kilka razy dookoła, po czym powoli zeszła z drzewa. Jake podszedł do Yerika i zarzucił go na plecy.

-No to mamy śniadanie -uśmiechnął się i ruszył w kierunku ich nowego obozu.

-Chyba mnie szlag trafi, jeśli ona będzie uciekać na drzewa przed każdym Yerikiem czy Żądłonietoperzem -dodał, zauważając zdezorientowaną w nowym świecie Re'van.

-Ja i siostra byłyśmy na powierzchni tylko raz, dawno temu. Ale wtedy to było co innego... -Shaq'ti powiedziała, patrząc na wszystko jak małe dziecko ciekawe świata -Tu jest cudownie.

Neytiri, która trzymała za rękę małego Talu, podeszła bliżej Jake'a.

-Powinieneś z nim jakoś porozmawiać -szepnęła mu do ucha, wskazując wzrokiem na Talu z opuszczoną głową -Drugi raz stracił najbliższego przyjaciela.

-Dlaczego ja? Co ja ojciec... -Jake nie dokończył, Neytiri szturchnęła nim lekko i potraktowała przenikliwym wzrokiem -No dobra, dobra... Później z nim pogadam.

Chwilę później Jake i pozostali dotarli do obozu, Suvey od razu zajął się Yerikiem. Notan rozpalił ogień i niedługo później cała dwunastka siedziała na gęstej trawie wokół ogniska z pieczeniami w rękach. Shaq'ti i Re'van wcinały, jakby pierwszy raz jadły mięso. I rzeczywiście. Wszyscy milczeli, wokół panowała nieciekawa atmosfera...

-Jest źle, mam rację? -odezwał się w końcu Norm. Re'van przełknęła jedzenie i spojrzała kolejno na każdego przy ognisku.

-Już pewnie wszyscy zabójcy z Gatur'em na czele wydostali się na powierzchnię -powiedziała lekko ochrypłym głosem -I nie tylko po to, aby nas zabić...

Shaq'ti skupiła wzrok na Jake'u.

-Zabiłeś jego córkę... -powiedziała cichym, pustym głosem -Przepowiednia...

-Dosyć tego! -Jake warknął przerywając jej -Chcę się wreszcie dowiedzieć, o co tu chodzi!

Shaq'ti szybko dokończyła jeść swoją pieczeń i usiadła na małym kamieniu obok.

-Dobrze... -zaczęła -Dawno temu, jeszcze za życia czwartego Toruk Macto, gdy klan Czarnej Zmory żył na powierzchni, stało się coś strasznego. Pewnego dnia Tsahik Argh'Nau została zaatakowana przez Palulukana. Została ciężko ranna i leżała w głębokim śnie przez kilka dni. Gdy się w końcu obudziła, wiedziano już, że nie zostało jej wiele czasu. Zanim odeszła, powiedziała, że spotkała we śnie samą Eywę. Przekazała ona jej coś bardzo ważnego -Shaq'ti zrobiła w tej chwili krótką przerwę -Według Argh'Nau zbliżał się wielki kataklizm. Eywa słabła z każdym dniem i nie mogła już dłużej utrzymywać równowagi. Pewnego dnia woda miała zalać wszystko co jest nam znane. Ale była nadzieja. Eywa powiedziała Argh'Nau, że istnieje miejsce, gdzie ludzie będą bezpieczni. Poprowadzić ich tam miał wybraniec, który skontaktuje się z Eywą i pozna położenie tego miejsca. Problem w tym, że bezpośredni kontakt z Eywą można było uzyskać tylko w jednym miejscu.

-O'kahret... -powiedział cicho Enukan. Shaq'ti przytaknęła.

-Mówią, że z Olo'eyktanem Ken'rutem po usłyszeniu tej przepowiedni stało się coś dziwnego. Wszystko utrzymano w tajemnicy przed innymi klanami. I tu zaczyna sie część, o której nie mówią tam na dole. Przynajmniej nie mówią prawdy. Ken'rut wierzył, że jego klan był wybrany. I że tylko ludzie Czarnej Zmory zasługują na życie. Nic innego dla niego się nie liczyło... Wkrótce doszło do tego, że Ken'rut kazał spalić wioskę i zszedł z całym klanem pod ziemię. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby jakakolwiek informacja rozeszła się po innych klanach. Jego ludzie zrobiliby dla niego wszystko, ale byli tacy, którzy się sprzeciwiali. Zginęli w tajemnicy przed resztą klanu...

-Skąd to wszystko wiesz? -rzucił nagle Suvey. Przez chwilę nastała zupełna cisza, słychać było tylko trzaski z ogniska.

-Tylko kilkoro członków Czarnej Zmowy wiedziało o tym wszystkim -odparła Shaq'ti -Tam na dole nie wolno było o tym mówić, ale prawda przetrwała do dziś. Po zejściu do podziemia klan miał czekać na dzień, w którym przepowiednia zacznie się spełniać. Wtedy to Olo'eyectan miał wyjść na powierzchnię i poprowadzić wojowników do O'kahret. I to w zasadzie koniec historii... -Shaq'ti wzięła kolejną pieczeń do ręki i cicho westchnęła. Jake pokręcił głową, traktując opowieść z dużym dystansem.

-A Talu? -spytał po chwili.

-Racja, Talu... -Shaq'ti spojrzała chwilowo na Talu, który kilka minut temu zasnął z głową opartą o kolana Neytiri -Przed jego narodzinami ojciec zginął próbując uciec na powierzchnię, matka zmarła podczas porodu. Gdy jeszcze był bardzo małym dzieckiem, wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest inny. Zaczęło się od tych snów... Przepowiedział śmierć 3 członków klanu. Potem były rysunki, rozmowy z Eywą w snach... Nie wiedzieć czemu, Gatur odczytał to jako zły omen i zagrożenie dla klanu. Kazał zabić Talu, ale Ka'ut, który sprawował nad nim opiekę, uciekł z nim na powierzchnię. Później już tylko słyszałam o tym, że wysłano za nimi zabójców.

-Kłamstwo -jęknął nagle Enukan -To wszystko kłamstwo! Ken'rut nie mógł spalić wioski... To nie mogło być tak... -Zrobił minę, jakby ktoś przed chwilą zrujnował mu całe życie. Nie tego się nasłuchał za młodu o wspaniałym, legendarnym klanie Czarnej Zmory, na który spadła wielka katastrofa. Jake spojrzał na Neytiri, jakby wzrokiem pytając, co na ten temat sądzi.

-Upadek Eywy...? Wielki kataklizm...? To brzmi jak... ekhm...

-To tylko legenda -dorzuciła Re'van -A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Jake zrobił już nieco poważniejszą minę.

-OK... O ile dobrze zrozumiałem, to przepowiednia właśnie się spełnia, a Gatur i jego ludzie powinni teraz wyjść na powierzchnię i szukać O'kahret?

- Tak -Shaq'ti odparła -W przepowiedni było jeszcze coś o Toruk Macto, musimy działać i dotrzeć do O'kahret przed... -Jake nagle wstał i zaśmiał się pod nosem, odwrócił się i zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku lasu. Odwrócił się na chwilę.

-To jest chore. Nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Wracam do domu, do Omaticaya, do mojego cholernego hamaku -Uśmiechnął się na sekundę, odwrócił i już chciał ruszyć wgłąb lasu, kiedy usłyszał głośny ryk. Ryk thanatora. Rakun zerwał się na nogi.

-Tak! -wykrzyknął z entuzjazmem i pobiegł w stronę z której dobiegł ryk. Cała reszta pobiegła za nim, została tylko Neytiri z śpiącym Talu na kolanach. Jake westchnął i także ruszył za nimi. Gdzieś na skraju lasu zobaczył jak Rakun podbiega do stojącego w miejscu Palulukana i klepie go po łbie.

-Co to... jest? -Re'van popadła w przerażenie na widok ogromnego, czarnego potwora z najgorszych koszmarów.

-Nazywa się Oskey -Powiedział Rakun i pogłaskał go po grzbiecie. Wtedy Jake zobaczył jak z lasu wyłania się drugi thanator. Jego Max. Na śmierć o nim zapomniał. Gdy tylko zwierzak zobaczył Jake'a pobiegł w jego stronę, zatrzymał się metr przed nim i zaryczał najmocniej jak się tylko da -jakby miał pretensje, że musiał zostawić go samego w lesie...

-Cholera -przeklął Jake -I co ja z nim zrobię po powrocie do Drzewa Domowego...

Rakun wyciągnął kawałek surowego mięsa i zaczął wymachiwać nim przed paszczą Oskey'a, który po chwili omal nie odgryzł ręki swojego pana.

-Jake! -Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli wołanie Neytiri. Jake i pozostali pobiegł zobaczyć, co się stało i zobaczył, że Talu już nie śpi. Domyślił się, o co chodzi.

-Co się stało? Kolejny sen? -Jake podszedł do Neytiri trzymającej Talu na kolanach. Wszyscy zbiegli się dookoła niej. Neytiri zwróciła wzrok na Jake'a i tylko przytaknęła.

-Miałem... -Talu się odezwał -Miałem dziwny sen, nie wiem, co znaczy... Boję się, że znów się coś stanie...

-Co widziałeś? -Jake spytał poważnym tonem i złapał się za brodę.

-Widziałem wielką przepaść. Tak wielką, że w dole było widać tylko czerń... Potem zobaczyłem że na jej ścianie ktoś wisi. To chyba była dziewczyna. Trzymała się rękami skały, ale powoli zaczęła się ześlizgiwać. Krzyczała i płakała... W końcu spadła -powiedział Talu ze spuszczoną głową. Wszyscy byli cicho, Jake zebrał myśli.

-Nie wiesz kim była ta kobieta? -w końcu spytał.

-Nie widziałem...

-To nie wróży nic dobrego -Jake odwrócił się i spojrzał w dal. Kilka kilometrów dalej znajdowało się wielkie urwisko a zaraz obok niego ogromne drzewo. Najpewniej drzewo domowe jakiegoś klanu. Potwierdziło się to gdy Jake nagle zauważył że ktoś od strony drzewa się do nich zbliża. Po wytężeniu wzroku okazało się że był to wojownik na Pa'li.

-Norm, spakuj wszystkie rzeczy. Mamy gościa -Powiedział Jake do Norma i znowu odwrócił wzrok na drzewo. Obok Jake'a stanął Rakun.

-To drzewo domowe klanu Takxang -oznajmił również patrząc na drzewo -Moglibyśmy tam odpocząć i przenocować.

-Czytasz w moich myślach -Jake powiedział w języku angielskim i zrobił kilka kroków naprzód, wojownik na mrocznym koniu już się zbliżał. Gdy zeskoczył ze swojego Pa'li, Jake podszedł i zaczął.

-Widzę cię, jestem...

-Wiem kim jesteś -przerwał mu jeździec -Jestem Tas'mey, wojownik Takxang. Zapewne jesteście głodni i zmęczeni. Chodźcie, nasz Olo'eyktan czekał na was -wojownik z powrotem wskoczył na swojego Pa'li.

-Czekał? -Jake zmarszczył brwi.

-Nasza Tsahik jest bardzo znana w okolicy ze względu na swoją zdolność przepowiadania przyszłości. Od jakiegoś czasu się was spodziewaliśmy Toruk Macto -Uśmiechnął się wojownik. Nagle zza krzaków wyszedł Rakun na swoim Oskey'u. Także Palulukan Jake'a przybiegł. Wojownik spojrzał na Rakuna i Jake'a zasiadającego swojego thanatora z mieszaniną strachu i podziwu.

-To u was normalne ujeżdżać Palulukany? -spytał po chwili.

-Nie. Zdecydowanie wolimy Toruki... -odparł Jake lekko się uśmiechając. Tymczasem podał rękę Neytiri która także wspięła się na Palulukana wraz z Talu.

-Dobrze... Chodźmy -jeździec odwrócił się i powoli ruszył w kierunku swojego drzewa domowego. Zaraz za nim podążali Jake i Rakun na swoich thanatorach, reszta szła piechotą. Na samym końcu Norm ciągnąc swój plecak po ziemi zaczął z uśmiechem na twarzy drażnić Erian chwytając ją co chwilę za czubek ogona. Ta tylko wydawała z siebie głośny chichot i machał ogonem na wszystkie strony. Minęło pół godziny zanim wszyscy dotarli do wioski klanu Takxang. Jake i Rakun zanim weszli do wioski zeszli ze swoich Thanatorów i wypuścili ich tymczasowo do lasu, żeby nie straszyć klanu. Na miejscu, tuż przed wejściem do gigantycznego drzewa domowego, dzieci bawiły się małą gumowatą piłką o wielkości i kolorze pomarańczy. Tutejsza atmosfera przypominała Jake'owi wioskę Omaticaya. Jak w domu.

Jake, Neytiri i Talu zeszli z Palulukana. Wtem z wnętrza Hometree wyszedł lider klanu. Wysoki, o kwadratowej szczęce i w kilku miejscach pomalowany w czerwono-żółte wzory plemienne. W przeliczeniu na wiek ludzki miałby z 45 lat. Od razu podszedł do grupy. Jake wyszedł naprzód.

-Widzę cię, Toruk Macto. Jestem Osalo, Olo'eyktan klanu. To dla nas wielki zaszczyt...

-I ja cię widzę, ale wystarczy już tego Toruk Macto, jestem Jake -powiedział Jake lekko chyląc głowę.

-Tak. Jake... Widzę, że jesteście po długiej podróży. Co was tu sprowadza? -Spytał wódz klanu rozglądając się po całej ekipie, spoconej i ubrudzonej zaschniętym błotem.

-Ekhm... Podróż do dalekiego klanu, nic takiego -Jake starł z klatki piersiowej resztki zaschniętego błota -Właściwie to już wracamy, na zachód do naszego klanu Omaticaya. Maszerujemy kilka dni i potrzebujemy noclegu...

-Rozumiem -Osalo się uśmiechnął -Możecie zostać u nas na ile chcecie. Akurat dobrze trafiliście, dziś mój syn Mosyk został prawdziwym członkiem klanu i z tego powodu wieczorem organizujemy wielką ucztę. Cały klan będzie się bawił aż do świtu...

-Dziękuję, Olo'eyktan Osalo. Tego nam było trzeba -Jake uśmiechnął się szeroko i kolejno przedstawił wodzowi swoich towarzyszy. Następnie Jake i jego ekipa obejrzeli wnętrze Hometree. Było znacznie większe od drzewa Omaticaya. Prócz hamaków na wyższych piętrach znajdowały się niewielkie luki mieszkalne z zapierającym dech w piersiach widokiem na horyzont. Każdy z gości otrzymał swój "pokój".

Jake w swoim luku od razu rzucił się na swój hamak. Obok Neytiri próbowała ukryć uśmiech.

-O cholera, to jest to... -Jake jęknął leżąc na brzuchu z zamkniętymi oczami. Neytiri westchnęła głęboko.

-Ten hamak jest za mały dla nas dwoje, ma Jake -powiedziała zbliżając się do Jake'a i kładąc mu dłoń na plecach. Jake, nie ruszając się, szeroko się uśmiechnął.

-Dostałaś osobny pokój Neytiri. Wymasujesz mi plecy?

-Skxawng -Neytiri pokręciła głową i powoli wyszła z pomieszczenia. Jake leżał w hamaku jeszcze kilkanaście minut, po czym wyszedł z luku i zszedł na najniższy poziom drzewa domowego. Przy wyjściu na zewnątrz ujrzał Talu opartego o korzeń i wpatrującego się w grupkę bawiących się dzieci. Natychmiast podszedł do niego.

-Cześć, mały -powiedział kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Zaskoczony Talu nerwowo się odwrócił -Dlaczego nie bawisz się z nimi?

-Nie mam ochoty -odparł bez ogródek. Jake, zauważając, że coś jest nie tak, spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy.

-Co się stało?

Talu z powrotem odwrócił wzrok na inne dzieci, starając się uniknąć odpowiedzi. Jake zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku pustej polany tuż za Hometree, zasłaniając Talu widok.

-Chodź. Porozmawiajmy -powiedział Jake i ruszył dalej. Po chwili namysłu Talu poszedł za nim. Niewielka polana była otoczona z trzech stron lasem, niedaleko znajdował się strumień a przy nim stało kilka Pa'li. Jake wziął jedną z kilku małych piłek leżących pod korzeniem Drzewa Domowego. Taki jakimi bawiły się pozostałe dzieci. Jake stanął na środku polany podrzucając co chwila piłkę, Talu niechętnie usiadł obok niego na trawie.

-Wiedziałeś, że robią je z miąszu owocowego? -Jake usiadł naprzeciwko Talu i położył piłkę na ziemi.

-No, mów o co chodzi -rzucił z zachęcającym uśmiechem.

-To wszystko przeze mnie, prawda? -Talu uniósł głowę. Jake udał, że nie wie o czym mówi.

-To znaczy?

-Ka'ut poszedł do Eywa. I Akey. I to wszystko co się teraz dzieje, to z mojego powodu... -znowu spuścił głowę w dół. Jeśli Jake chciał być szczery, to nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Wszystko kręciło się wokół Talu.

-To nie twoja wina -położył mu rękę na ramieniu -Winni są tylko i wyłącznie ci ludzie spod ziemi, rozumiesz? Ale już jest po wszystkim. Jesteś bezpieczny. Wszyscy są bezpieczni.

-Oni i tak mnie znajdą... -odparł cichym i ochrypłym głosem.

-Nie znajdą. Wracamy do domu... Twojego nowego, prawdziwego domu -Jake lekko się uśmiechnął.

-Ale te sny... Jest ich coraz więcej. Widzę, jak ludzie cierpią... A potem to wszystko się dzieje naprawdę -Talu odwrócił wzrok na Pa'li pijące wodę ze strumienia.

-To minie. Poza tym, spójrz na to z innej strony. To dar. Dzięki twoim snom możemy przewidzieć przyszłość i uniknąć wielu nieszczęść.

-Tak? -Talu wydawał się być uspokojony. Jake uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Tak. Przykładowo, od teraz każdemu zakazuję zbliżać się do urwiska -zaśmiał się cicho Jake, chwycił piłkę i wstał -Pokażę ci coś.

Jake podszedł do jednego z drzew i wyrwał jedną z mniejszych gałęzi. Wyjął swój nóż i zaczął wygładzać powierzchnię prawie idealnie prostego kija.

-Co robisz? -Talu przyglądał się z ciekawością. Gdy proporcje kija były już odpowiednie, Jake schował nóż.

-Baseball. Taka gra. Kiedyś, kiedy byłem bardzo młody, uwielbiałem spędzać przy tym czas... -na chwilę uśmiech zniknął Jake'owi z twarzy -...Z moim bratem. Nauczę cie zasad, zobaczysz, to świetna zabawa.

Jake wręczył Talu kij i oddalił się od niego o kilkadziesiąt metrów.

-Po powrocie chyba nauczę grać cały klan i sprawię sobie boisko pod Hometree -Jake zaśmiał się.

-Co mam robić? -Talu spytał trochę zdezorientowany.

-Na razie po prostu odbij piłkę kijem. Zobaczymy jak sobie radzisz, potem najwyżej pokażę ci jak prawidło trzymać kij i odbijać.

Talu skinął głową, ścisnął mocno pałkę obiema dłońmi.

-Ja rzucam, ty odbijasz. Staraj się obserwować piłkę od początku do końca, to nie jest trudne -Jake uśmiechnął się, zrobił niewielki rozkrok, zacisnął w dłoni piłkę i uniósł lewą nogę. Nie żałując sił, po chwili cisnął piłkę w stronę Talu. Ten w odpowiedniej chwili machnął z całej siły kijem i odbił piłkę, która przeleciała tuż nad głową Jake'a i zniknęła gdzieś za koronami drzew.

-Cholera! -Jake krzyknął, trochę zdumiony. Zręczność i wyostrzone zmysły Na'vi robiły swoje.

-Dobrze! Jeszcze raz! -Jake pobiegł po kilka kolejnych piłek. Przyjął pozycję do rzutu.

-Staraj się trafić piłką we mnie -powiedział głośno tuż przed kolejnym rzutem. Talu znowu trafił. Piłka przeleciała obok Jake'a i trafiła w pień drzewa.

-Coraz lepiej -Jake uśmiechnął się i pobiegł po piłkę. Minęły dwie godziny, jak Jake i Talu spędzali ze sobą czas. Po którymś rzucie z kolei Jake zauważył na twarzy Talu uśmiech. Poczuł się tak samo jak wtedy, gdy odbył swój pierwszy lot na Ikranie. W swoim umyśle oddał głośny okrzyk triumfu. Całej sytuacji z ukrycia przyglądała się Neytiri. Ciepły uśmiech malował się na jej twarzy. Wydała z siebie głośny chichot, gdy Jake dostał w twarz piłką. Wpatrywała się tak w nich jeszcze kilka minut, kiedy poczuła lekkie zmęczenie i postanowiła udać się do swojego luku w Hometree. Szybkim krokiem wdarła się na najwyższy poziom drzewa i już chciała wejść do swojego hamaku, kiedy usłyszała jakiś głos z sąsiedniego luku. Podeszła do jego wejścia i delikatnie rozsunęła wiszące koraliki. To był Norm. Stał przy "oknie" i wpatrywał się w lasy Pandory.

-Eriiiijaaaan... Eryjaaan... Eryyyjan... -Neytiri nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu na widok Norma bezskutecznie próbującego poprawnie zaakcentować imię księżniczki Ken'trute. Norm natychmiast się odwrócił i złapał się za pierś.

-Chryste! Myślałem, że to ona... -Jego twarz poczerwieniała. Neytiri nadal chichocząc weszła do środka. Norm paląc się ze wstydu usiadł na hamaku.

-To nie tak, jak myślisz -powiedział po angielsku lekko się jąkając. Neytiri stanęła naprzeciwko jego.

-No to jak? -Powiedziała powstrzymując chichot, choć na jej twarzy nadal gościł szeroki uśmiech. Norm rozłożył się całkowicie na hamaku, zakrył obiema dłońmi twarz.

-No dobra... Masz mnie -oznajmił po dłuższej chwili -Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje...

-Coraz więcej czasu spędzasz z nią. Może czas jej coś wyznać -Neytiri ramieniem oparła się o ścianę obok hamaku. Norm wzdrygnął się na te słowa.

-Niby co? Jak długo my się znamy? Czy my się w ogóle znamy...

-Przesadzasz. Kochasz ją. Ty to wiesz, ja to wiem... I ona też to wie -Neytiri lekko się uśmiechnęła. Norm natychmiast ułożył się do pozycji siedzącej.

-Co? Mówiła ci? -prawie wykrzyknął.

-Nie. Ale musiałaby być skxawng, żeby tego nie zauważyć -Neytiri zaśmiała się. Norm nieco się skrzywił. Po chwili podeszła do okna i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Odwróciła się w stronę Norma.

-Podejdź.

Norm niechętnie zszedł z hamaku i podszedł do okna. Neytiri wskazała na drzewo przypominające Drzewo Dusz, stojące kilkaset metrów od nich otoczone ze wszystkich stron lasem.

-Widzisz? To ich połączenie z Eywą -Neytiri uśmiechnęła się do Norma. Ten popatrzył na nią krzywo.

-Ja nie... -zatrzymał się nagle, stanął na środku pokoju i westchnął.

-Ja już sam nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Wybacz, ale potrzebuję samotności -powiedział zdecydowanym głosem. Neytiri wyszła w ciszy, nadal z uśmiechem na ustach. Norm spokojnie położył się na hamaku i zaczął bawić się swoim tsahaylu.

Tymczasem Shaq'ti i Re'van siedziały w swoim luku naprzeciwko tego Norma. Shaq'ti siedziała w swoim hamaku a Re'van wpatrywała się w latające na niebie ikrany przez małe okienko.

-Jak myślisz, co teraz z nami będzie? -Re'van spytała przełamując ciszę.

-Nie wiem. Ten Jake może nam pomóc. Znajdziemy sobie miejsce w innym klanie -odparła Shaq'ti bujając się lekko w swoim hamaku.

-Nie siostro, to jeszcze nie koniec -Re'van odwróciła się do Shaq'ti -Gatur nie odpuści Talu, nie wiem czemu, ale czuję to. Naprawdę dzieje się coś złego.

-Na wszystko musisz patrzeć od złej strony...

Re'van usiadła na ziemi i położyła ręce na kolanach.

-Trzeba było zostać tam na dole -mruknęła -Znajdą nas i zabiją...

-Nie udawaj, że ci się tu nie podoba. Już wolę być martwa tutaj niż żyć tam pod ziemią -Dodała Shaq'ti po chwili. Re'van zamilkła. po dłuższej chwili zwróciła się do siostry.

-Nowe życie, powiadasz?

-Nowe życie -Shaq'ti się uśmiechnęła.

Jake siedział z Talu oparty o korzeń Hometree i opowiadał mu o swoich pierwszych misjach zwiadowczych na Ziemi. A raczej próbował. Nie było to proste używając tylko i wyłącznie języka Na'vi. Talu słuchał z wypiekami na twarzy. W pewnej chwili Jake zauważył jak zbliża się do nich Olo'eyktam klanu. Natychmiast wstał i spytał, o co chodzi.

-Mam prośbę Toruk Macto... To znaczy Jake -powiedział trochę speszony.

-Tak?

-Właśnie organizujemy duże polowanie. Idą wszyscy najlepsi myśliwi, nie mamy jeszcze mięsa na dzisiejszy wieczór. Każdemu myśliwemu przydzielony będzie młody, niedoświadczony jeszcze wojownik. Pomyślałem, że to dobra okazja na to, aby nabrali trochę doświadczenia pod okiem najlepszych. I właśnie chciałem się spytać... Czy nie poszedł byś z moim synem. Co prawda jest już taronyu, ale polowanie z samym Toruk Macto będzie dla niego z pewnością ciekawym i wartościowym doświadczeniem.

Jake zmarszczył czoło. Może i był Olo'eyktan'em Omaticaya, Toruk Macto i wybrańcem ludzkości, ale myśliwy z niego żaden. Zapewne każdy jeden z tych młodych wojowników radzi sobie sto razy lepiej... Pomyślał.

-Ekhm... To byłby... To byłby dla mnie zaszczyt, Olo'eyktan Osalo -Jake odpowiedział.

-Świetnie -Osalo się uśmiechnął i poklepał Jake'a po ramieniu -Myśliwi zebrali się przed wejściem. Mosyk już tam na ciebie czeka.

Osalo odszedł w ciszy do Hometree. Jake wzruszył ramionami przed Talu i pobiegł szybko do swojego luku po łuk i strzały. Wchodząc do niego zastał Neytiri śpiącą w jego hamaku, ale wolał jej już nie budzić. Zabrał co potrzebował i zszedł na dół. Zbiegając po schodkach na najniższy poziom Hometree nagle zza rogu wyskoczył młody wojownik. Zaskoczony Jake aż wywrócił się na ziemię.

-Nie powinieneś być tak nerwowy Toruk Macto -powiedział uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha -Jestem Mosyk. Syn Osalo.

Jake skinął głową i powoli wstał. Syn Olo'eyktana był dość wysoki jak na swój młody wiek. Zielony odcień oczu, szeroki nos, ostre rysy twarzy -bliźniaczo podobny do ojca. Jego ciało jeszcze było pokryte charakterystycznymi wzorami po rytuale przejścia.

-Nawet Toruk Macto musi sobie czasem poskakać -Jake głupkowato się uśmiechnął -Mów mi Jake.

-Dziwne imię. Ale będę pamiętał -Mosyk zarzucił sobie tubę z strzałami na plecy -Idziemy?

Jake znowu skinął głową i poszedł za Mosykiem w stronę wyjścia. Przed wejściem do Drzewa Domowego było niemałe zamieszanie. Wszyscy myśliwi i wojownicy organizowali swoje grupy i szukali swoich towarzyszy. Kilku taronyu odleciało już na swoich ikranach ze szczytu Hometree. Przedzierając się przez mały tłum Jake i Mosyk wkroczyli do lasu.

-Gdzie się kierujemy? -Jake spytał.

-Nie jestem najlepszym myśliwym. Może Toruk Macto coś zaproponuje -Mosyk odwrócił się do Jake'a. Jake chwilę się rozejrzał, zdjął łuk z pleców i wkroczył w gęste krzaki.

-Za mną... -mruknął. Przedzierając się powoli przez las Jake zauważył, jak Mosyk dziwnie na niego się patrzy. Nic dziwnego, pierwszy raz widział chodzącego we śnie. A raczej ciało chodzącego we śnie, bo Jake "mieszkał" w nim już na stałe. Z czasem natarczywy wzrok Mosyka stał się dla Jake'a zbyt irytujący. Zatrzymał się nagle pod pniem masywnego drzewa.

-Coś nie tak? -Jake spytał, udając że nie wie o co chodzi.

-Przepraszam, ale... Wyglądasz inaczej niż inni -przyznał, skupiając wzrok na jego pięciopalczastych dłoniach.

-Nie opowiadali ci, że nowy Toruk Macto był Tawtute?

-Opowiadali, ale nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem chodzącego we śnie -odparł Mosyk.

-No to teraz widzisz. Skupmy się na polowaniu, bo wrócimy ostatni do wioski -Jake przewrócił oczami i odwrócił się od Mosyka. Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, naprzeciw niego, przechadzał się dorodny Yerik. Jake ukląkł i wyciągnął swój łuk. Celując, ręce delikatnie mu się trzęsły. Ta rozmowa od razu przypomniała mu dawne życie na ziemi. Co by było, gdyby Tom nie zginął. Jego ukochany braciszek żyłby. Ale sam gniłby teraz w swoim małym mieszkanku w zasyfionym Kansas na zasyfionej Ziemi. A każde wyjście na zewnątrz byłoby mordęgą, z powodu braku władzy w nogach. Ale nic z tych strasznych rzeczy nie mogło się równać z brakiem Neytiri. Jake'a napadły dreszcze.

-Jake, dobrze się czujesz? -głos Mosyka zza pleców przywrócił mu kontakt z rzeczywistością. Wtedy Jake zorientował się, że Yerik zniknął za drzewem, a on jak głupi celował w krzaki.

-Uh, przepraszam, zamyśliłem się -Jake opuścił nerwowo łuk, pot spływał mu po twarzy.

-Co za myśliwy rozmyśla podczas polowania, i to w takim momencie? -Mosyk spytał, z wyraźnym zaniepokojeniem w głosie.

-Wybacz, w ostatnie dni nazbierało się tyle problemów i... -Jake zamilkł, rozmyślając nad dobrą wymówką.

-Rozumiem -Mosyk ukląkł naprzeciwko Jake'a -Jeśli chcesz, możesz zwrócić się o pomoc do naszej Tsahik. Nie znam mądrzejszej osoby od niej.

-Wątpię, aby to w czymś pomogło... -Jake znów podniósł łuk, widząc że Yerik powoli wyłania się zza drzewa.

-Warto. Z sąsiednich klanów przybywa wielu ludzi tylko po to, aby spotkać się z Tsahik Savin. Potrafi przewidywać przyszłość, niektórzy mówią, że czyta z ludzkich umysłów -powiedział Mosyk z lekką ekscytacją.

Jake pomyślał: Czemu nie. Nie bardzo wiedział co robić po ostatnich wydarzeniach, a ta Tsahik powinna znać się na rzeczy.

-Dobrze. Spotkam się z nią później -Jake przyjął pozycję do strzału, naciągnął strzałę na cięciwę i dokładnie wycelował w nic nie spodziewającego się Yerika. Strzał padł, a po chwili Jake biegł już z nożem w ręku aby dobić konającą zwierzynę.

Jakieś pół godziny później, gdy słońce powoli zachodziło, Mosyk i Jake z zdobyczą na barkach wrócili do Hometree. Tak jak się Jake domyślał, przyszli ostatni. Wszystko już było przygotowane, charakterystyczne okrągłe stoły stały przed wejściem do Drzewa Domowego, a wewnątrz nad ogromnym paleniskiem piekły się kawałki mięsa, głównie z Yerika. Większość członków klanu znajdowało się w Hometree, więc Jake porzucił swoją zdobycz pod małym ogniskiem obok stołów i wszedł do środka, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie sobie coś do roboty. Idąc w kierunku spirali prowadzącej na górę minął kilka naprawdę wielkich bębnów. Zapowiadała się przednia impreza... Gdy Jake chciał już wejść na następny poziom Hometree, zauważył Norma, Rakuna i jakiegoś wojownika stojących pod ścianą obok ogromnego kotła. Podszedł do nich.

-Co robicie? -Jake spytał podchodząc do kotła. Nagle jego nozdrza opanował intensywny zapach... Przypominający herbatę z miętą. Wojownik mieszał długim kijem złocistą substancję, a Rakun wpatrywał się w nią z ekscytacją w oczach.

-Co to do cholery jest? -Jake zwrócił się do Norma.

-Nalewka babuni -Norm się zaśmiał -Naprawdę mocne.

-Od kiedy to interesujesz się takimi trunkami? -Jake wziął z ziemi małą miskę i zanurzył w kotle -Dajcie spróbować.

Kiedy Jake zbliżył pełną już miskę do swoich ust, Norm podszedł i chwycił go za ramię.

-Hej! Życie ci nie miłe? -Norm wyrwał mu miskę z dłoni i wylał napój z powrotem do kotła -Musi się gotować jeszcze pół godziny.

Jake zastygł w tej pozycji, mlasnął cicho.

-A ja już wiem o co ci chodzi -zwrócił się do Norma -Dziewczyny są łatwiejsze, gdy się je odpowiednio napoi -Jake bezczelnie się uśmiechnął -Zwłaszcza ta, jak jej tam...

-Jake! -Norm zrobił wściekłą minę. Jake parsknął śmiechem i uciekł na górę. Wspinając się na sam szczyt Hometree zauważył jak wszyscy już opuszczają swoje luki i schodza na dół. Wkrótce zaczyna się uczta. Jake wbiegł do swojego luku. Neytiri akurat wstawała z hamaku.

-Co się stało? -zamrugała kilka razy zdezorientowana. Jake podał jej rękę i postawił na równe nogi.

-Chodź. Zaczynają.

Jake i Neytiri zbiegli na sam dół. Cały klan zajął już miejsca przy kilku ogniskach, gdzie także przygotowywano pieczenie. Jake i Neytiri zajęli wolne miejsca przy Normie, Rakunie i Erian. Po krótkiej przemowie Olo'eyktana Osali wszyscy zaczęli jeść.

-Pierwszy raz jestem na takiej uroczystości -powiedziała Erian ściągając z dzidy swoją pieczeń -Nie mogę się doczekać dalszej części.

-Jedz, bo nie będziesz miała sił -Norm złośliwie się uśmiechnął. Erian klepnęła go w ramię. Po zjedzeniu pierwszego posiłku wszyscy wstali i zaczęli się bawić. Dźwięki bębnów wypełniały całe drzewo domowe, a większość mężczyzn od razu skupiło się na stoiskach z alkoholem. Część osób wyszła na zewnątrz, gdzie na stołach znajdował się większy asortyment przekąsek. Było już całkiem ciemno. Tu'an, Suvey, Notan i Enukan stali oparci o ścianę pod wielkim jaskrawoniebieskim lampionem i wpatrywali się w tańcujące kobiety Takxang. W pewnej chwili do Tu'ana podeszła jakaś dziewczyna z tacą a na niej małe miski pełne "nalewki". Tu'an nie miał ochoty na mocne trunki, w końcu na ostatniej tego typu imprezie zdemolował pół Hometree pod wpływem upojenia alkoholowego. Mimo to pod wpływem zachęcającego uśmiechu kobiety chwycił jedną z misek zabandażowaną dłonią. Zanim zdążył ją podnieść wymsknęła mu się z rąk i spadła na ziemię. Warknął z wściekłością i podniósł ją drugą ręką. W pierwszej nadal miał bardzo ograniczoną władzę w palcach. Zanim się obejrzał jego trzej towarzysze wtopili się w tłumz jakimiś dziewczynami. Westchnął i powędrował w kierunku stoiska z alkoholem.

Jake, przechadzając się przez Hometree, był zaskoczony, jak w tej chwili Na'vi przypominają ludzi. Patrzył z uśmiechem na mały stolik, przy którym toczyła się bitwa alkoholowa. Rakun pochłaniając miska po misce kładł na ziemię kolejnych wojowników, jakby przez całe życie nic nie robił, tylko pił. Nagle w tłumie Jake'a odnalazła Neytiri. Chwyciła go mocno za rękę i zaczęła ciągnąć w mniej ciasne miejsce.

-Chodź! Zatańczymy! -Starała się przekrzyczeć dźwięki bębnów.

-Wiesz, że na trzeźwo to ja nie mogę! -Jake zaśmiał się. Pomyślał, że skoro ma już tańczyć, to po swojemu. Od razu przypomniały mu się te wszystkie taneczne programy telewizyjne, których puszczano multum na Ziemi i zaczął przelewać wszystko co z tego zapamiętał na ruchy swojego, teraz już niebieskiego, ciała. Wiedział, że wśród tych wszystkich Na'vi wyglądał jak idiota, ale w końcu liczy się tylko dobra zabawa... Nieco później rytm bębnów przyspieszył. Jake złapał Neytiri w ramiona i zaczął jak najszybciej okręcać się wokół własnej osi.

-Jake! -Neytiri wybuchła śmiechem. Jake postawił ją na nogi, widząc jak wszyscy się na nich gapią. Szybkim ruchem wyrwał miskę z alkoholem jednej z "kelnerek" i w kilka sekund wypił wszystko. Otarł ręką twarz z ściekającego mu po brodzie napoju. Neytiri, której trochę kręciło się w głowie, trzymała się mocno jego ramienia. Po chwili zauważyła, jak Jake'owi zrzedła mina i rozszerzyły się źrenice. Nagle złapał się za gardło.

-JASNA CHOLERA! -Wybiegł na zewnątrz krzycząc po angielsku. Neytiri przewróciła oczami i pobiegła za nim.

-Spokojnie, Jake, nic ci nie będzie -szeptała Neytiri z chichotem, podczas gdy Jake płukał głowę w źródle pod Hometree. Po jakimś czasie usiadł na ziemi i zaczął kaszleć.

-Lepiej?

-Tak -odparł ochrypłym głosem.

-W jednej chwili wypiłeś całą miskę najmocniejszego napoju. Skxawng! -uśmiechnęła się i uderzyła go delikatnie w tył głowy, jak to miała w zwyczaju podczas jego nauki. Chwyciła go za rękę i pomogła wstać.

-Chodź -uśmiechnęła się anielsko i zaczęła go ciągnąć wgłąb lasu.

Tymczasem wewnątrz Hometree, Norm i Erian nadal siedzieli przy małym ognisku i rozmawiali.

-Dlaczego cały czas nosisz te dziwne ubrania? -Erian nagle rzuciła w stronę Norma ubranego w swoje brązowe spodnie i ciemnozieloną koszulkę.

-Dla mnie są wygodne... -Norm odpowiedział zdziwiony pytaniem.

-Są głupie! Po co zakrywają całe ciało? Są zbędne, wystarczy przepaska -Erian uśmiechnęła się i podniosła z ziemi miskę pełną złocistego napoju. Wzięła dużego łyka.

-Dobrze się w nich czuję. No i... Trochę się wstydzę tak w samej przepasce... -mruknął nieśmiało. Erian wstała.

-Ja się tobą zajmę -zachichotała i gestem pokazała, aby Norm poszedł za nią. Wybiegła z Hometree. Zatrzymała się za ogromnym korzeniem i kazała tam Normowi zaczekać. Pobiegła z powrotem do Hometree. Norm czekał kilka minut, w końcu Erian zjawiła się z bogato zdobioną przepaską w ręku.

-Czy ona aby czasem nie jest damska? -Norm podrapał się w tył głowy. Erian rzuciła mu przepaskę do rąk.

-Nie marudź! Zakładaj! -uśmiech ani na chwilę nie znikał jej z twarzy.

-No dobrze... -Norm dał za wygraną. Powoli złapał rękami spodnie i już miał je zdjąć, kiedy przypomniał sobie że przecież nie jest tam sam.

-No, szybciej. Rozbieraj się! -zachichotała. W tej chwili zauważyła jak fluorescencyjne plamki na twarzy Norma zaczęły świecić mocno jak nigdy dotąd.

-Dobrze, odwracam się -znowu się uśmiechnęła i odwróciła się do niego tyłem. Norm szybko i nerwowo zdjął koszulkę, spodnie, buty i rzucił je na ziemię. Później jeszcze odwrócił się na wszelki wypadek, zdjął bieliznę i powoli założył przepaskę. Była dla niego strasznie niewygodna, uwierała go w tyłek.

-Już -mruknął. Erian odwróciła się i zachichotała na jego widok.

-Wreszcie wyglądasz jak prawdziwy mężczyzna -zrobiła nieco poważniejszą minę -A teraz chodź.

Erian skierowała się w stronę jednego ze stolików obok ogniska przy wejściu do Hometree.

-Przyzwyczaisz się -powiedziała do Norma gdy zauważyła go chodzącego jak Lucky Luke. Podniosła ze stołu miskę i zaczęła sączyć z niej mocny trunek.

-Ekhm, nie przesadzasz z tym piciem? -Norm delikatnie zwrócił jej uwagę. Erian przełknęła napój.

-Przestań -wypiła kolejną miskę -W końcu mamy się bawić, prawda?

Norm pokręcił głową. Erian położyła miskę na stół i pociągnęła Norma za rękę w stronę Hometree.

-Teraz pójdziemy trochę się poruszać. Wiem, że nie umiesz tańczyć, ale cię nauczę -powiedziała rozbawionym głosem. Norm wiedział, że nie ma nic do gadania, więc tylko skinął głową. To będzie długa noc -pomyślał.

Neytiri przyprowadziła Jake'a do małego stawu w gąszczu lasu. Jego dno emitowało niebiesko-zielone światło a gałęzie drzew dookoła prawie całkowicie zasłaniały niebo. Neytiri stanęła na krawędzi brzegu i odwróciła się do Jake'a.

-Wiem jak bardzo lubisz wodę. Jest ciepła -uśmiechnęła się. Jake podszedł do niej, złapał ja za rękę i wskoczył do wody ciągnąć ją ze sobą. Po chwili oboje wynurzyli głowy z wody.

-Jake! -parsknęła -Nie pozwoliłeś mi się nawet rozebrać! -szeroko otworzyła usta, chcąc coś dorzucić, gdy Jake podpłynął do niej bardzo blisko.

-Brakowało mi takich chwil -powiedział czułym, chropowatym głosem i namiętnie ją pocałował. Chwilę później chciał ponowić pocałunek, ale Neytiri położyła mu palec na ustach, po czym podpłynęła do brzegu. Jake zrobił to samo.

-Chciałabym o czymś z tobą porozmawiać -oparła się o kamień przy brzegu.

-Oczywiście -odparł Jake -Na jaki temat?

-Czy... Czy myślałeś kiedyś o dzieciach, ma Jake? -powiedziała z nieco poważniejszą miną patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

-Dzieciach? Jakich dzieciach? -również oparł się o skałę.

-No, swoich -uśmiechnęła się. Jake zakaszlał i rozdziawił oczy.

-Ymmm... Dzieci, dzieci... N-nie wyobrażałem sobie jeszcze siebie jako ojca -odparł jąkając się. To był dla niego trochę kłopotliwy temat. Neytiri poszerzyła tylko uśmiech. Jake, widząc to, zamrugał nerwowo.

-Neytiri, ja nie wiem nawet, czy to możliwe. No wiesz... To ciało... -zaczął gestykulować rękami. Neytiri podpłynęła naprzeciwko niego i złapała go za ramiona.

-Spokojnie, Jake. Trzeba być dobrej wiary. Eywa o nas dba -znowu się uśmiechnęła. Jake pokręcił głową.

-Ale... Tu nawet nie o to chodzi...

-No to o co? -wzięła w dłonie jego ręce.

-Po prostu... Boję się. Boję się odpowiedzialności. Nie czuję się na to gotowy -odwrócił wzrok od niej.

-Widziałam ciebie i Talu -potrząsnęła jego dłońmi -Byłbyś wspaniałym ojcem, ma Jake. Wierzę w to.

Jake uśmiechnął się na chwilę. Nagle złapał się za głowę.

-Przepraszam, ale chciałbym już wracać. Strasznie mnie boli głowa.

Neytiri skinęła głową i pomogła mu wyjść na brzeg. Oboje zupełnie mokrzy zaczęli iść w kierunku Hometree.

Tu'an właśnie opróżniał kolejną miskę alkoholu. Nie wiedział, ile już misek wypił -ale wiedział, że z pewnością o kilka za dużo. Powoli dostawał omamów wzrokowych i poczuł lekki ból głowy. Postanowił położyć się spać zanim coś sobie zrobi. Zanim jednak odszedł od stoiska z alkoholem, wziął ostatnią miskę z napojem. Zanim jednak przyłożył ją sobie do ust wyrwała mu ją z ręki jedna z dziewczyn roznoszących alkohol.

-Tobie już wystarczy -uśmiechnęła się do niego i zniknęła w tłumie. Tu'an przewrócił oczami i chwiejnym krokiem zaczął kierować się w stronę wejścia na górę. Po jakimś czasie, mozolnie wspinając się na kolejne piętro, minął jakąś starszą kobietę Takxang. Mimo swojego stanu szybko zauważył, że była to ich Tsahik. Niska, o szerokim nosie i naprawdę dużych oczach, nawet jak na Na'vi. Jej warkocze były niekonwencjonalnie długie.

-Witaj -zwróciła się do niego swoim szorstkim głosem -Jesteś jednym z tych przybyszów, prawda?

-Tu'an lekko się ukłonił. Starał nie dać poznać po sobie żadnych oznak upojenia alkoholowego.

-Uh, tak. Widzę cię, Tsahik Takxang -powiedział, lekko kołysząc się w miejscu.

-Widzę, że dobrze się bawisz -uśmiechnęła się, dając mu do zrozumienia, że niezbyt dobrze idzie mu udawanie trzeźwego.

-Rozmawiałam z waszym małym towarzyszem -podeszła bliżej Tu'ana -Bardzo ciekawy chłopiec. Gdzie znajdę Toruk Macto? Chciałabym z nim porozmawiać.

-Chyba gdzieś wyszedł. Z Neytiri. Pewnie prędko nie wróci -Zamknął oczy i ziewnął, powoli ruszył z miejsca.

-Dobrze. Porozmawiam z nim jutro -Powiedziała Tsahik za jego plecami.

Godzinę później zabawa nadal trwała w najlepsze. Zdyszany Norm leżał przed Hometree na placach, Erian obok niego. Leżeli blisko ogniska więc było dość gorąco.

-Muszę ci powiedzieć -Norm mruknął -Jesteś świetna w tańcu -odwrócił głowę w jej kierunku -Naprawdę świetna.

Erian uśmiechnęła się i położyła się na brzuchu.

-Wyglądasz... Na trochę zmęczonego -dała mu kolejny cyniczny uśmiech. Ich oczy znowu się spotkały. Norm widział w jej oczach coś, czego nie mógł opisać. Mógłby się tak gapić godzinami.

-Norm -machnęła mu ręką przed twarzą -Śpisz? -zachichotała. Norm nie odpowiedział, tylko odwrócił głowę na bok. Erian westchnęła i po kilku chwilach wstała.

-Przejdźmy się. Dobrze ci to zrobi -dała mu kolejny zachęcający uśmiech. Norm wstał i poszedł za nią w głąb lasu. Oddalając się od ogniska i hałasu bębnów, rzeczywiście od razu zrobiło się lepiej. Szybkim krokiem podążał za Erian ciasną leśną ścieżką. Co chwilę odwracała się i raczyła go swoim pięknym uśmiechem. Cholera -pomyślał -Na Ziemi dawno nie ma już takich kobiet. To przykre.

Po jakimś czasie odgłosy bębnów całkowicie ucichły i Norm mógł rozkoszować się cichymi, kojącymi ucho dźwiękami lasu. Zauważył, że Erian zatrzymała się. Po chwili dowiedział się, dlaczego. Przed nimi szeroka, ale płytka rzeka tworzona przez ogromny wodospad. Każdy metr ziemi był gęsto porośnięty fluorescencyjną roślinnością, przez co woda wydawała się sama świecić. Widok jak wyrwany ze snu psychicznie chorego malarza. Po chwili Norm zauważył, że na dodatek zaraz po ich lewej stronie znajdowało się drzewo, które wcześniej pokazywała mu Neytiri. Przez głowę zaczęły mu przepływać głupie myśli. Gdy wreszcie wrócił do świata realnego, nawet nie zauważył, że Erian stała pod tegoż pniem drzewa. Nerwowym krokiem podszedł do niej. Gładziła w ręce jedną z świecących "lian" zwisających z gałęzi drzewa.

-To miejsce gdzie Takxang łączą się z Eywą. Każdy klan ma w pobliżu takie miejsce jak te -szepnęła. Norm skinął głową. Erian nagle zaśmiała się.

-Gdy byłam mała, pamiętam, jak pierwszy raz połączyłam się w takim miejscu, niedaleko wioski naszego klanu -spojrzała Normowi prosto w twarz -To było dla mnie straszne przeżycie. Przez kilka dni bałam się wychodzić z drzewa domowego -znowu się zaśmiała. Norm uwielbiał jej śmiech. W ogóle, wszystko. Był na siebie coraz bardziej zły. Jest z nią w takim miejscu, w takiej chwili, a on stoi jak wryty i tylko przytakuje co chwilę.

-Wiesz, Norm... -na chwilę uśmiech zniknął jej z ust. Norm gestem przerwał jej.

-Erian, przepraszam, ja... -rozpaczliwie szukał odpowiednich słów -Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Na niczym nie mogę się skupić. Niczego nie mogę zrobić dobrze. I chyba... To przez... -tutaj skończył swe zdanie. I nastała mordercza cisza. Minęła minuta, a Norm tylko przełknął ślinę. Już nawet nic nie myślał. Był przegrany.

-Na co czekasz? -Nagle cichy głos Erian przerwał ciszę. Uszy Norma drgnęły do tyłu.

-Co? O co ci chodzi? -Norm spytał. Erian delikatnie się uśmiechnęła i podeszła bliżej niego.

-Pocałuj mnie, Skxawng! -zachichotała. Norm dosłownie zesztywniał. Dobrze słyszał? Najpiękniejsza kobieta w jego życiu przed chwilą kazała mu się pocałować? Norm starał się odepchnąć natłok myśli. Brał pod uwagę, że przez alkohol mogła być mało świadoma swoich czynów. Ale nie musiała. Tak czy owak, pragnienie jej ust było zbyt silne. Jego lekko drżąca ręką dotknęła jej policzka, a twarz bardzo powoli kierowała się w jej kierunku. Zniecierpliwiona Erian połozyła mu swoją dłoń na jego karku i delikatnie dopchnęła jego usta do jej ust. I stało się. Ciepło jej warg wysłało mu dreszcze po kręgosłupie aż po czubek ogona. Powoli objął ją rękami w pasie i przybliżył ją do siebie. Pocałunek pogłębił się. Jej dłonie coraz szybciej zaczęły wędrować po jego ciele w górę i w dół. Jego ogon śmigał na lewo i prawo jak nigdy. Po jakimś czasie przerwali pocałunek, ale jej usta nadal nie traciły kontaktu z jego skórą. Zaczęła składać delikatnie pocałunki po linii jego szczęki i wkrótce po jego szyi. Norm objął ją jeszcze mocniej i delikatnie upadł plecami na ziemię pokrytą miękkim mchem. Obrócił się na bok i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Takie duże, takie piękne -teraz były tylko jego. Pochylił się aby pocałować ją jeszcze raz. Ona uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a jej ręce powędrowały po jego plecach i Norm poczuł, jak chwyta końcówkę jego warkocza. Kolejna fala dreszczy przeszła przez jego ciało. Ona drugą ręką wyciągnęła swoją końcówkę warkocza i przybliżyła ją do jego tsahaylu. Znów spojrzała na niego a on tylko uśmiechnął się. I tak połączyła oba tsahaylu ze sobą. Nastąpiła więź. Norm nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, ale teraz poczuł to. To było niesamowite. To tak, jakby zobaczył każdą scenę z jej życia w ciągu jednej sekundy. Poczuł jej obecność. Poczuł radość, ekscytację, troskę -i niewyobrażalne podniecenie. Teraz sam dotyk jej skóry sprawiał mu ogromną przyjemność. Znów zbliżyli się do siebie, aby połączyć ponownie swoje usta.

Ale nagle stało się coś nieoczekiwanego.

Cała roślinność dookoła i łącza drzewa na sekundę przestały emitować światło. Norm poczuł, jak obecność Erian zaczyna zanikać. I wtedy kątem oka zauważył, że ich połączenie tsahaylu samoczynnie się rozwiązało. Erian, zdezorientowana, przeniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Norm poczuł zimną krew w żyłach. Powoli wstał. Erian spuściła wzrok na ziemię.

-Erian... -Norm szepnął po dłuższej chwili. Zauważył że jej oczy robią się coraz wilgotniejsze. Wstała i cichym krokiem pobiegła w stronę Hometree. Norm otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale usłyszał z jej strony tylko ledwie słyszalne "przepraszam". Stał teraz pod drzewem zupełnie sam i bezmyślnie wpatrywał się w krzaki. Poczuł wzbierająca w nim złość i upadł na kolana. Złapał dłonią jedno z świecących łączy.

-Dlaczego? -mruknął i zamknął oczy. Zacisnął pięść najmocniej jak potrafił.

-DLACZEGO?


	13. Dusza splamiona przeszłością

Świt dnia 13 od rozpoczęcia wyprawy.

-Popatrz tylko, jak leży. I jaką ma ładną przepaskę -powiedział Jake do Neytiri patrząc na Norma leżącego samotnie na brzuchu pod drzewem "łączem". Neytiri zachichotała. Jake podszedł do niebieskiego cielska Norma.

-Kto mi go pomoże teraz przenieść do wioski? -zwrócił się do Neytiri. Nagle Jake poczuł jak ręka Norma łapie go za nogę.

-Jezus! -podskoczył i odruchowo kopnął nogą Norma w twarz.

-Cholera! Oszalałeś? -Norm parsknął łapiąc się ręką za nos z którego pociekła mu krew.

-Wybacz -Jake złapał się za serce -Myślałem, że nie jesteś jeszcze podłączony.

-Połączyłem się godzinę temu -Norm wstał powoli wycierając krew z twarzy. Jake rozejrzał się po okolicy.

-No no... I jak było? Gdzie twoja luba? -uśmiechnął się. Norm zrobił wkurzoną minę.

-Daj mi spokój -warknął cicho i próbował odejść, ale Jake chwycił go za ramię.

-Zaraz... -spojrzał mu w twarz -W nocy wracając do Hometree usłyszałem co nieco, ty bestio -zaśmiał się -Połączyliście się? Chyba jej nie spłoszyłeś?

-Do niczego nie doszło -Norm zrobił markotną minę, odepchnął rękę Jake'a -Zostawcie mnie.

Norm odszedł w stronę Hometree bezskutecznie ukrywając frustrację.

-Nie wygląda to dobrze -Jake odwrócił się do Neytiri -Ciekawe co się stało.

-Chodźmy na posiłek, ma Jake. Dowiemy się wszystkiego na miejscu -Neytiri zapewniła. Jakiś czas później Jake i jego ekipa -nie licząc Tu'ana, Erian, Naytiri i Talu -siedzieli obok paleniska pod drzewem domowym. Nie wszyscy członkowie klanu jeszcze wstali po całonocnej imprezie. W oddali jedynie co chwila pojawiały się sylwetki kobiet i dzieci, mężczyźni jednak spali jak zabici. Nic dziwnego, stoiska z Kavą i innymi trunkami były zupełnie puste. Norm zdjął z dzidy nad paleniskiem kawałek niedopieczonego jeszcze mięsa z Gromowoła i włożył do ust. Nie robił sobie nic z tego, że mięso było gorące jak cholera. Bardziej skupiony był na postaci Erian wychodzącej z Hometree. Podeszła powoli do grupy. Z jej twarzy i zachowania nie dało się nic szczególnego wywnioskować.

-Widzę was -powiedziała cichym głosem. Na sekundę spojrzenia jej i Norma spotkały się. Jej wzrok jednak był obojętny. Nie usiadła przy innych, zamiast tego minęła palenisko i podeszła do krzaków z owocami kilkanaście metrów dalej. Norm odwrócił od niej wzrok i zaczął zajadać kolejne, prawie surowe, kawałki mięsa. Jake zauważył jego zachowanie i usiadł blisko niego.

-No mów w końcu, o co chodzi -wyrwał mu z ręki pieczeń i rzucił w trawę. Norm zaparł się i na sekundę spojrzał Jake'owi w twarz.

-Połączyliśmy się -Norm w końcu wykrztusił.

-To chyba dobrze...

-Eywa nas rozłączyła.

-...A jednak nie -Jake dorzucił słysząc słowa Norma. Ten po chwili pokręcił głową.

-Jestem totalnym idiotą, wiesz? Myślałem, że mogę z nią być. Ja, który nie jestem Na'vi ani nawet Omaticaya. Nie widzę i nic nie rozumiem. Robiłem sobie nadzieję, że poukładam sobie życie tak jak ty. Że będę miał swoją pozycję wśród ludu, że będę mógł latać na banshee i że będę mógł codziennie budzić się u boku ukochanej osoby i mówić jej cholerne "dzień dobry". Mam nauczkę -Norm zwiększył ton -Ale wiesz, co jest najgorsze? Ze ona też coś czuje do mnie. I będzie dzieliła ten ból ze mną.

Jake'owi zabrało trochę czasu na przygotowanie odpowiedzi.

-Przykro mi... Wiesz, Eywa musi mieć poważne powody. Może lepiej zaufać jej woli...

-Ta -Norm burknął. Oczy skierowane miał w ogień w palenisku.

-Powiedz mi, Norm. Ale szczerze. Kochasz ją? -Jake z poważnym wyrazem twarzy spojrzał mu w oczy. Norm zawahał się przed odpowiedzią.

-N... Nie wypytuj się mnie o bezsensowne rzeczy. I tak jest już to skończone -Norm wstał i spojrzał za siebie. Erian już nie było. Westchnął i pokierował się w stronę lasu, na zachód od Hometree. Do ciszy i spokoju. Po drodze jednak usłyszał szelest w zaroślach.

-Norm.

-Erian? -Norm odwrócił się w stronę krzaków, jak usłyszał jej głos. wszedł do lasu. Erian stała pod jednym z drzew. Norm powoli podszedł do niej i spuścił oczy.

-To, do czego doszło w nocy...

-To moja wina, Norm -przerwała mu -Ja... Przepraszam. To był błąd. Przykro mi, że tak wyszło...

Norm milczał. Błąd...? Tsahaylu. Połączyła się z nim. Najwyższy poziom intymności, więź której nic nie zniszczy aż do śmierci. Zrobiła to. Na'vi do aktu połączenia przygotowują się nawet latami -Norm myślał. Ktoś tu próbuje oszukiwać siebie samego.

-Norm...? -Wyrwała go z natłoku myśli szeptem wypowiadając jego imię.

-Tak, masz rację -odparł głosem niepełnym zdecydowania -Też byłem... Nieodpowiedzialny i niekonsekwentny. Zostawmy to już za sobą.

Wtedy Norm zauważył że jej oczy robią się wilgotne. Uśmiechnęła się na krótką chwilę i ukryła twarz przed nim.

-Coś się stało? -Norm zapytał. Otarła oczy i oddaliła się nieco.

-Nie, nie... Muszę... Potrzebuję trochę samotności. Idź do reszty. Zaraz wrócę.

Odwróciła się i zniknęła w gąszczu lasu. Norm patrzył jeszcze chwilę w zarośla. Nagle tuż przed jego twarzą zaczęło latać nasiono Atokirina. Bardzo powoli opadło w dół i zawisło parę milimetrów nad ziemią tuż pod jego stopami. Westchnął, odwrócił się i wrócił do paleniska.

-Ojciec był wojownikiem, jak ja -Jake opowiadał wszystkim zebranym przy ognisku -Rzadko bywał w domu. Zginął kiedy miałem... -Jake przerwał jak Norm usiadł obok niego.

-O, jesteś -Jake się uśmiechnął -Trzeba poprawić ci humor. Chcesz posłuchać historii o pewnej nocy w pubie rok 2142?

-Jake, błagam -Norm przewrócił oczami -w kontenerze opowiadałeś mi to każdej nocy...

-Eeee, marudzisz. O, Tu'an idzie. Ledwo się na nogach trzyma -Jake popatrzył na wychodzącego z Hometree Tu'ana. Notan pokręcił głową.

-Nie ma tutaj Mo'at, więc nikt go nie pilnował. Mógł pić Kavę do woli -powiedział przed wzięciem kolejnego kęsa pieczeni. Tu'an podszedł do grupy, usiadł przy Notanie i od razu wziął kawałek mięsa z jego tacki. Notan zmarszczył czoło odwracając się do niego, ale Tu'an nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Jake zauważył że z Hometree wychodzi także Neytiri z Talu.

-W samą porę -Jake podał Neytiri jej porcję gdy zasiadła obok niego. Talu zasiadł po lewej stronie Neytiri.

-Dziękuję -wzięła i podała część Talu -Talu znowu miał sen. Ten sam co wczoraj.

Jake poczuł, że naprawdę zbliża się coś niedobrego. Miał nadzieję, że oszukanie przeznaczenia jest możliwe.

-Kobieta zwisająca z gałęzi nad przepaścią -Neytiri kontynuowała -Tylko tym razem Talu zrozumiał, co krzyczała.

-Ekhm... Co? -Jake chrząknął. Neytiri spojrzała na Norma.

-Czemu... Patrzysz na mnie? -Norm zamrugał zdezorientowany. Zanim jednak Neytiri zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Norm złapał sie za głowę.

-Cholera! Idiota ze mnie! Poszła w kierunku urwiska! -Wykrzyknął przerażonym głosem i pobiegł w kierunku lasu, gdzie rozmawiał z Erian. Cała grupa pobiegła za nim. Biegł przez gęste zarośla, chroniąc rękami twarz przed roślinami i gałązkami. W końcu las się skończył i od przepaści dzieliło go 30 metrów.

-Erian! -krzyknął, rozglądając się dookoła. Nigdzie jej nie było. Nie musiał się długo zastanawiać, podbiegł do krawędzi urwiska i spojrzał w dół -3 metry niżej Erian trzymała się bardzo kruchej ściany przepaści. Mocno owinęła ramiona na wystającym kawałku gleby, a jej nogi kołysały się na wszystkie strony.

-Norm! -krzyknęła gdy zwróciła głowę w górę.

-Trzymaj się! Podam ci rękę! -Norm szybko pochylił się, złapał lewą ręką małą skałę na krawędzi a drugą skierował ku Erian.

-Dosięgniesz?

-Nie -wydusiła z siebie próbując jak najlepiej chwycić się ściany. Ta jednak kruszyła się coraz szybciej a Erian powoli ześlizgiwała się. Tymczasem Jake i pozostali dobiegli do Norma. Ziemia pod nimi zaczęła pękać więc szybko oddalili się o kilka metrów. Został tylko Jake.

-Będę cię trzymał, a ty ją wciągniesz -Jake położył rękę na ramieniu Norma -Szybko! Kładź się!

Norm skinął głową i pochylił się jeszcze bardziej. Jake chwycił go mocno za nogi. Zmiana pozycji sprawiła, że ziemia pod Normem robiła się niestabilna. Jego przednia połowa zwisała już w dół, był w stanie sięgnąć do dłoni Erian.

-Teraz! Podaj rękę! -Norm krzyknął. Erian zebrała siły i mocno podparła się lewą ręką by prawą złapać dłoń Norma. Udało się.

-Dobrze! Wciągnę cię -Norm chwycił swoja drugą dłonią jej ramię. Nagle wybrzuszenie którego kurczowo trzymała się lewą ręką rozpadło się na kawałki. Wszystko stało się w ciągu ułamka sekundy i Erian wyślizgnęła się z rąk Norma. Spadła. Norm na chwilę wstrzymał oddech, ale ogarnęła go ogromna ulga, gdy zobaczył że dokładnie pod Erian kilkanaście metrów niżej znajdowała się duża gałąź wystająca z ściany urwiska. Erian wylądowała na niej, prawie ją łamiąc.

-Jezu! -Norm mruknął -Nic ci nie jest?

Zobaczył tylko jak Erian owinęła jedną rękę wokół najgrubszej części gałęzi i złapała się za brzuch krzywiąc się z bólu. Jake wciągnął Norma z powrotem. Wszyscy pozostali podbiegli do krawędzi zachowując przy tym bezpieczną odległość od Jake'a i Norma.

-Jestem najsprawniejszy i najsilniejszy -powiedział nerwowo Tu'an -Zejdę na dół i wciągnę ją!

-Nie! -Jake zaprotestował -Nawet z sprawną dłonią w tym stanie nic nie zdziałasz. Ja to... -Jake odwrócił się. Norma już nie było. Zerknął natychmiast w dół i znalazł go schodzącego po kruchej ścianie w dół.

-Norm! Wracaj do cholery! Nie dasz rady! -Jake warknął. Norm go zignorował, kierując się dalej w dół. Co chwila kopał nogami w ścianę, robiąc małe dziury by mieć się później czego chwycić. Jake odwrócił się do grupy.

-Znajdźcie jakąś lianę! Coś długiego, cokolwiek! -zakomunikował i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Norma. Wszyscy pozostali z Neytiri na czele pobiegli do lasu. Norma od Erian dzieliły już tylko 3 metry. Postanowił delikatnie zeskoczyć na gałąź. Erian zdała sobie sprawę z jego obecności i uniosła głowę w górę.

-Norm, to nie ma sensu... Gałąź złamie się pod naszym ciężarem, zginiemy oboje -powiedziała słabym głosem.

-Gdybyś spadła, skoczyłbym za tobą, więc na jedno wychodzi -Norm zeskoczył. W momencie gdy jego stopy dotknęły gałęzi, ta w połowie złamała się przy samym początku i przechyliła się o kilkadziesiąt stopni w dół. Erian prawie spadła, ale w ostatnim momencie Norm złapał ją za rękę.

-Rozhuśtam cię lekko, wejdź na ścianę! -krzyknął. Erian tylko nerwowo pokiwała głową. Norm nie miał już sił, niesamowity ból raził całe jego ramię. Był jednak w stanie odpowiednio rozhuśtać Erian, by ta dosięgła ściany. Jedną ręką złapała się małej skały, zaraz potem umieściła na ścianie stopy.

-Dobrze! Teraz w górę! -Norm również przylgnął do ściany.

-Norm, nie dam rady...

-Dasz! Zrób to dla mnie! -uniósł głos. Nagle poczuł, jak ziemia sypie mu się na głowę. Uniósł wzrok. Widział tylko jak sterta kamyków i ziemi sypie się z góry. Jake rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Wokół niego ziemia zaczęła pękać. Natychmiast odskoczył i patrzał, jak wielki kawał ziemi, o objętości ponad 20 metrów sześciennych osunął się w dół. Norm z przerażeniem w oczach spojrzał w górę. Obiekt leciał prosto na niego i Erian.

-UWAGA! -krzyknął z całych sił. Niespodziewanie kawał ziemi rozbił się o wystającą ze ściany skałę 5 metrów nad Normem. Obsypało go mnóstwem ziemi i małymi kamieniami, jednak Erian miała gorzej. Oberwała w głowę sporym odłamkiem, co doprowadziło do utraty równowagi i powolnego ześlizgiwania się w dół. Ziemia kruszyła jej się pod rękami i stopami. Nie mogła niczego się chwycić. Coraz szybciej kierowała się w dół. Wiedziała, że to koniec i postanowiła się puścić. Przechyliła się do tyłu... W momencie, w którym oderwała się od ściany, poczuła mocne szarpnięcie i rękę na swojej talii. Pierwszym, co zobaczyła po otwarciu oczu była twarz Norma. Jedną ręką mocno trzymał ją w pasie a drugą miał owiniętą kilka razy w grubą lianę zwisającą z góry. Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko, by mogła zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że jednak będzie żyć.

-Ciągnąć! -Jake warknąl ciągnąc z całych sił lianę. Zaraz za nim ciągnęli Rakun, Notan, Suvey i pozostali. Po paru chwilach Norm i Erian byli bezpieczni leżąc na stabilnym gruncie. Erian, mocno poobijana, trzymała się za klatkę piersiową ciężko dysząc.

-Głupia! Dlaczego zbliżałaś się do urwiska? Wiedziałaś, co mogło się stać! -Norm łapał powietrze między sł mu było wstać, jego ręce odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa po niesamowitym wysiłku.

-Ja... Myślałam... Ziemia się pode mną zawaliła... -Mówiła, z trudem wypowiadając każde słowo. Neytiri pomogła jej wstać.

-Norm, daj spokój. Chodźmy do Hometree, tam się nią zajmą.-Jake poklepał Norma po ramieniu.

Podczas całej drogi powrotnej wszyscy patrzyli na Norma z podziwem.

-Dobra robota Norm -Jake uśmiechnął się do niego podczas marszu -To było szalone. Szalone, ale odważne. Udowodniłeś, że jajogłowi też mogą mieć zadatki na dobrego wojownika -zaśmiał się. Norm uśmiechnął się na chwilę.

Mały luk na najniższym poziomie Hometree. Na ścianach mnóstwo ozdób, koralików i kolorowych tkanin. Do pomieszczenia przez małe okienko wpada snop światła, a nad tacką z niezbyt świeżymi owocami lata mała piekielna osa. Obok wejścia stali Jake i Norm, naprzeciwko nich obok ogromnego hamaku Tsahik Savin. Jake otworzył usta, aby zacząć mówić, ale Tsahik gestem ręki powstrzymała go.

-O tym, co stało się nad urwiskiem, wie już cały klan. Jestem pełna podziwu, Normspellman -popatrzyła na niego. Uśmiechnął się,

-Ale o tym, do czego zaszło w nocy między Tobą a nią też już wszyscy wiedzą -Savin dodała. Normowi uśmiech zniknął z twarzy. Jake wzruszył do niego ramionami.

-Neytiri... -mruknął.

-Jeśli związek kobiety i mężczyzny nie ma przed sobą przyszłości, Eywa nie dopuszcza do połączenia -kontynuowała -Powody mogą być różne. Myślę, że swój już znasz.

Norm zmarszczył czoło.

-Eywa zerwała połączenie, ponieważ Erian następnego dnia miała zginąć -Tsahik podeszła bliżej Norma.

-Więc... To, co stało się w nocy... Nie ma już żadnego znaczenia? -spytał. Skinęła głową. Norm poczuł swego rodzaju ulgę. Jeszcze nic straconego -perspektywa bycia z Erian stawała się coraz realniejsza.

-Udało wam się oszukać przeznaczenie -Savin zwróciła się teraz do Jake'a -Z tego, co wiem, to po raz kolejny. Normspellman, możesz zostawić nas samych?

Norm skinął głową i w ciszy wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Savin podeszła do okienka i zaczęła mówić.

-Wczoraj rozmawiałam z Talu. Bardzo Interesujące dziecko. Można wiedzieć, gdzie są jego rodzice? -znów odwróciła sie do Jake'a.

-On... Jego rodzice zginęli niedługo po jego narodzinach i... -Jake zatrzymał się na chwilę i westchnął -Prawda jest taka, że on nie jest Omaticaya. Znaleźliśmy go niedaleko naszej wioski tuż przed rozpoczęciem wyprawy. Był zagubiony i praktycznie nie wiedzieliśmy o nim nic...

-Nie rozumiem -odparła po chwili -Dlaczego zabraliście go ze sobą?

-To... Skomplikowane.

-Czy to ma związek z jego zdolnościami?

Jake po krótkim namyśle skinął głową.

-Dowiedziałam się, że potrafi poznawać przyszłość. Ma jasne sny. Takie, przez które przepowiada Eywa -powiedziała z lekką ekscytacją w głosie.

-Właśnie -Jake wtrącił -Zaczynam się niepokoić. Ciągle coś mu się śni. Złe rzeczy, dotykające wszystko i wszystkich w jego otoczeniu. I za każdym razem to się dzieje naprawdę. Tsahik Savin, na wszystko szukam odpowiedzi. A zwłaszcza na jedno nurtujące mnie pytanie... -spojrzał wprost na nią.

-Tak...? -powoli podeszła do niego.

-Co jeśli jego sny nie są prorocze, tylko... On sam to wszystko nieświadomie powoduje?

-Tego nie wiem -odpowiedziała -Ale... Chyba mogę coś zrobić.

-Co? -Jake wzdrygnął się.

-Jakesully, wszystkie potrzebne informacje, nawet te, o których istnieniu nie wiemy, skrywane są w naszym umyśle. Dzięki odpowiednim warunkom można uzyskać do nich dostęp -zamknęła na chwilę oczy i westchnęła.

-Jakim warunkom? -Jake spytał, wyglądając na zewnątrz Hometree gdzie Talu najwyraźniej próbował wyjaśnić Neytiri o co chodzi w zabawie w baseball...

-Będę musiała doprowadzić Talu do specjalnego stanu, podobnego do zwykłego snu, różniącego się jednak tym, że będę miała z nim stały kontakt. Takim sposobem można z człowieka wydobyć wszystko, nawet to, czego nie jest świadom –odpowiedziała powolnym głosem –Jednak aby doprowadzić go do tego stanu muszę podać mu specjalny środek.

-Jaki środek?

-Napój, którego głównym składnikiem jest jad Lenay'gi. Problem w tym, że go nie posiadamy, a bardzo trudno go zdobyć –westchnęła po raz kolejny. Jake zmrużył oczy.

-Jeśli... Zapoluję na Lenay'gę i zdobędę jad to będziesz mogła dowiedzieć się, co dzieje się z Talu? –Zapytał zdecydowanie. Savin zrobiła poważną minę, jakby dumna ze swoich możliwości i niekonwencjonalnych rozwiązań.

-Myślę że tak. Jeśli tak bardzo Ci na tym zależy i chcesz zapolować na Lenay'gę, weź kogoś z naszych najbardziej doświadczonych myśliwych. Mamy niezbędne narzędzia. Ja mogę zacząć już przygotowywać miksturę z początkowych składników.

-Dobrze, niech tak będzie –Jake powiedział zdecydowanym tonem –Dziękuję, Tsahik Savin.

-To ja dziękuję, że mogę pomóc –uśmiechnęła się patrząc, jak Jake wychodzi z jej luku.

-Jake, do cholery, nie wiesz, na co się porywasz –Norm tłumaczył Jake'owi przechadzając się z nim po Hometree. Jake szedł przed siebie rozmyślając, nie bardzo zwracając uwagę na Norma.

-Procak to najniebezpieczniejszy drapieżnik na Pandorze, jeśli jego jad dostanie się do krwiobiegu, zabije w kilka sekund –dodał Norm. Jake zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego.

-Norm, nie obraź się, ale ograniczasz się zupełnie przez te swoje naukowe teorie i podejście. Jeśli chcesz zostać jednym z Na'vi, zacznij myśleć jak Na'vi. O ile mi wiadomo, prawdziwy wojownik łapie te stworzenia na śniadanie.

-Dobra –Norm wstrzymał oddech, nieco wkurzony –To z kim chcesz iść, prawdziwy wojowniku?

W tej samej chwili do Jake'a i Norma podeszła Neytiri z niewielką, brązową płachtą w dłoni.

-Wszystko przygotowane, ma Jake. Chodź, musimy się pospieszyć –powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. Norm przytaknął do Jake'a porozumiewawczo.

-Dobrze, poczekaj na mnie przed Hometree, zaraz przyjdę –Jake odparł, po czym Neytiri wyszła na zewnątrz. Jake znów odwrócił się do Norma.

-Więc... Jak Erian? –spytał.

-Coraz lepiej. Leży w swoim luku, opiekują się nią uzdrowiciele. Musi odpoczywać, ale nic jej nie będzie.

-Norm –Jake nagle wtrącił –Wiedziała, że nikt nie może zbliżać się do urwiska. Wiedziała, co może się stać.

Norm zastygł w miejscu.

-Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

Jake nie odpowiadał, tylko patrzał na Norma marszcząc czoło.

-Nie... –Norm pokręcił głową –Nie, nie zrobiła by tego... Nawet w tej sytuacji. To był wypadek, ziemia się osunęła pod jej ciężarem –dodał szybko i nerwowo.

-Wypadek? Mówiłem, by nie zbliżać się do urwiska, Norm... –Jake powiedział z lekką irytacją w głosie, Norm jednak zamiast odpowiedzieć odwrócił się i zaczął kierować się na górę Drzewa Domowego.

-Powinieneś poważnie z nią porozmawiać –Jake zawołał. Jako że wszyscy członkowie klanu zaczęli się głupio na niego gapić, szybko opuścił Hometree i udał się do Neytiri.

Jake i Neytiri udali się w kierunku zachodnim od Hometree, gdzie najłątwiej było natrafić na Lenay'gę. Przedzierając się przez gęstą roślinność Neytiri dyskutowała z Jake'iem.

-Naprawdę jeszcze nie opowiadałam Ci o Lenay'gach?

-Nie.

-Omaticaya polują na nie bardzo, bardzo rzadko, tylko w celu użycia ich żądeł jako broni. Zwykle nie zbliżamy się do obszarów które zamieszkują. Wielu Na'vi ginie przez te stworzenia –Neytiri mówiła uważnie się rozglądając.

-No dobrze, to teraz powiedz mi, jak to upolować –Jake wspiął się za Neytiri na wyższy konar, znajdując się już kilka metrów nad ziemią.

-Tak naprawdę to nie polujemy na Lenay'gi, tylko łapiemy same ich żądła –Neytiri odparła. Jake zrobił zdziwioną minę.

-Same żądła? Jak to?

-Ich głowy, które zawierają żądło z jadem, mogą odczepić się od reszty ciała i latać. Tak właśnie polują, wystrzeliwując swoje głowy w kierunku ofiar. Naszym zadaniem jest schwytanie głowy podczas jej ataku. Żądło jest bardzo długie i ostre, dlatego używamy tego materiału o zapachu Yerika –pokazała swoją brązową płachtę –by je na nie nabić –Neytiri zwinęła materiał z powrotem i zacisnęła w dłoni.

-Okeeeej... –Jake po usłyszeniu tych słów zrobił się nieco spięty, również zaczął się rozglądać na wszystkie strony. Oboje poruszali się już po systemie konarów wiszących grubo ponad 20 metrów nad ziemią.

Minęło pół godziny, obyło się bez niespodzianek i tropów. W pewnym momencie jednak Neytiri zauważyła na ziemi pod jednym z drzew szczątki Yerika. Dziwne było to, że ledwo tknięte. Zwyczajnie jeśli coś nie doje ofiary, szybko zajmuje się nią thanator lub inny drapieżnik. Ten Yerik tylko trochę nadgryziony.

-Jesteśmy blisko –zakomunikowała i zaczęła poważnie się rozglądać. Ruchy spowolniały, materiał rozwinięty. Jake przykucnięty znajdował się tuż za Neytiri. Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej Jake zaczął słyszeć dziwny, bardzo cichy dźwięk, podobny do odgłosu silnika kosiarki. W tej samej chwili Neytiri zauważyła za krzakami ruchy. Kilka metrów do przodu i oczom Jake'a oraz Ney ukazały się bardzo małe, pomarańczowe stworzenia strukturą przypominające skorupy, a kształtem podłużne, spłaszczone trójkąty. Było ich trzy, poruszały się w różnych kierunkach dosłownie lewitując 2 metry nad ziemią. To one wydawały dziwny dźwięk.

-Czy to są... Te głowy? –Jake szeptem spytał Neytiri kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu. Neytiri nie odpowiadała, dopiero po paru sekundach Jake zauważył że patrzy w zupełnie inną stronę. Również odwrócił głowę i wtedy spostrzegł między krzakami kolejnego Procaka –W tym przypadku jednak w całej okazałości –Był wysokości około dwóch metrów, wyglądem przypominał... Kurczaka bez piór o pomarańczowej skórze i długiej, bardzo grubej szyi na końcu której znajdowała się większa od tamtych, „skorupiasta" głowa. Przedziwna istota zdawała się patrzeć na nich. Neytiri zastygła jak kamień, Jake też, w dodatku zalany zimnym potem. Stworzenie nagle wygięło szyję do tyłu i niczym wyrzutnia wystrzeliło głowę z żądłem w kierunku Jake'a i Neytiri. Stało się to w ciągu ułamka sekundy, Jake poczuł tylko jak Neytiri spycha go z konara –jednocześnie słysząc świst obok ucha. Głowa Le'naygi zniknęła gdzieś za koronami drzew, a Jake nieco boleśnie upadł na ziemię. Wstał zdezorientowany i pierwsze co zauważył to że samotne, małe głowy zaczęły oddalać się i znikać w krzakach. Rozejrzał się szybko i zlokalizował ciało Le'naygi bez swojej głowy. Powolnymi, jakby mechanicznymi ruchami obracało się wokół własnej osi. Teraz szyja bez głowy przypominała mackę zakończoną jakby włóknami tsaheylu i czymś w rodzaju małych ostrych zębów.

-Jake! –krzyk Neytiri odwrócił uwagę Jake'a od przerażającego stworzenia. Uniósł wzrok w górę i zauważył ją na wysokim konarze w atakującej pozycji z całkowicie rozwiniętym kawałkiem materiału.

-Ukryj się! –Neytiri zawołała. Jake usłyszał coraz głośniejszy dźwięk zbliżającej się zabójczej głowy Procaka. Natychmiast rzucił się za pień drzewa, przed oczami mignęło mu coś pomarańczowego –To było naprawdę szybkie. Przylgnął do kory drzewa i obserwował głowę która daleko za między drzewami szerokim łukiem zawracała, by po raz kolejny zaatakować. Strach go sparaliżował –głowa której większą częścią był długi szpikulec z zabójczym jadem już leciała w jego stronę. Nagle coś zakryło mu widok –Neytiri zeskoczyła na ziemię tuż przed nim i machnęła płachtą z okrzykiem na ustach. Szpikulec przebił materiał a końcówka żądła zatrzymała się dosłownie centymetr od oka Jake'a. Neytiri przyciągnęła do siebie stworzenie i mocno je przytrzymała. Po chwili głowa zaczęła emitować bardzo wysokie, nieprzyjemne dla uszu piski. Jake złapał się za uszy. Ciało Procaka w oddali zdawało się zareagować na sygnał i odwróciło się w stronę Jake'a i Neytiri a następnie ruszyło szybkim biegiem. Neytiri wyciągnęła swój podręczny nóż i w odpowiednim miejscu dźgnęła głowę skutecznie ją uciszając. Gdy rozległa się cisza ciało Le'naygi spowolniło kroku aż w końcu stanęło w miejscu. Jake odetchnął z ulgą siadając na trawie, wciąż oparty o drzewo. Neytiri zawinęła dokładnie swoją zdobycz w płótno i umieściła pod ramieniem.

-Udało się –Neytiri się uśmiechnęła i spojrzała za siebie, gdzie kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej bez celu błąkał się bezgłowy Procak.

-Co z nim teraz będzie? –Jake spytał, wciąż nieco roztrzęsiony. Neytiri odwróciła wzrok od Lenay'gi i westchnęła.

-Zginie. Bez głowy nie będzie mógł już polować ani się żywić.

Jake już chciał wstać, kiedy nagle poczuł jak coś porusza mu się po plecach. Dreszcz przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie. Po chwili Neytiri spojrzała na Jake'a i zrobiłą wielkie oczy. Po jego barku poruszał się mały pajęczak. Gdy Jake go zauważył, nawet nie drgnął.

-Co to do... -Nie dokończył, poczuł że to coś ugryzło go w ramię. Natychmiast wstał i zrzucił to z siebie.

-Cholera! Ugryzł mnie! –Warknął. Neytiri porzuciła głowę Procka na ziemie i podbiegła do Jake'a.

-Szybko! Pokaż! –chwyciła go za ramię. Jake zrobił krok wstecz.

-Przecież nic mi nie jest. To tylko małe ugryzienie... –Nagle zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie. Wzrok dziwnie mu się wyostrzył, nie umiał ustać na nogach. Obraz się ściemnił a Jake upadł na ziemię tracąc przytomność. Zanim całkowicie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością usłyszał Neytiri wołającą jego imię...

Czerń się rozjaśnia. Obraz staje się wyraźniejszy. Oślepiające snopy światła przelatują nad głową Jake'a. Gdy całkowicie odzyskuje wzrok, zauważa, że to lampy w suficie, a sam szybko porusza się względem nich.

-Dwie rany postrzałowe, spora utrata krwi, szybko, do sali numer 7 –Słyszy niewyraźny, męski głos oraz odgłosy biegu kilku osób. Po chwili orientuje się, że jest wieziony na noszach. W swojej ludzkiej postaci... Rozgląda się na boki. Mija kilka sal operacyjnych, w których najwyraźniej bezskutecznie lekarze próbują reanimować umierających. Szary szpitalny korytarz zdaje się nie mieć końca... Obraz znów robi się ciemny i niewyraźny.

Jake odzyskuje świadomość leżąc w szpitalnym łóżku. Pomieszczenie jest sterylne, całkowicie białe, poza łóżkiem znajdowało się w nim tylko krzesło i niewielki, metalowy stolik z przymocowanym do niego na regulowanym ramieniu 15 calowym szklanym ekranem z mikrokamerą. Totalna cisza. Jake próbuje się poruszyć, ale nie może. Nagle drzwi po lewej się otwierają i do pomieszczenia wchodzi lekarz w białym fartuchu i z małym, szklanym tabletem w ręce.

-Co się stało? –Jake zapytał słabym głosem, zanim jeszcze lekarz zdążył podejść do łóżka.

-Panie Sully... –Odpowiedział głosem bez wyrazu –Przebył pan do nas daleką drogę. Stracił pan dużo krwi, konieczna była transfuzja. Może pan odczuwać mdłości i zawroty głowy, dlatego...

-Co z Peterem? –Jake mu przerwał –Peter Reyes, co z nim jest? –powiedział zdenerwowanym głosem. Doktor ukrył tablet w kieszeni fartucha.

-Z waszego oddziału nie trafił do nas nikt prócz Ciebie –odparł –Proszę zachować spokój.

Jake przymrużył na chwilę oczy, odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na siebie.

-Dlaczego nie mogę się ruszyć... –po kilku chwilach Jake wymamrotał. Lekarz westchnął i przybrał kamienny wyraz twarzy.

-Dosięgły pana dwa pociski... Pierwszy trafił w udo, wywołując sporą utratę krwi, ale z tym nie ma już problemu. Za to druga kula... –W tym miejscu się zatrzymał i popatrzył na nogi Jake'a.

-Druga kula trafiła rdzeń kręgowy poważnie go uszkadzając –powiedział zimnym głosem i przełknął ślinę.

-Co to znaczy? –Jake zdenerwowanym ruchem włożył dłoń pod kołdrę kierując ją ku swoim nogom –Niech pan to powie!

-Jest pan sparaliżowany od pasa w dół –wydusił wreszcie –Nie może pan chodzić.

Nastała cisza. Jake dłonią pomacał swoje uda. Jego wyraz twarzy pozostawał niezmienny. Po minucie lekarz znów się odezwał.

-Możliwa jest operacja. Jednak w tym tkwi problem. Pieniądze... –wybełkotał.

-Ile? –Jake spytał cichym, spokojnym głosem.

-Samo zoperowanie kręgosłupa to koszt rzędu 300 tysięcy dolarów –w tym momencie Jake przymknął oczy –do tego dochodzi rehabilitacja i...

-Dość –Jake warknął i spojrzał surowa na doktora. Ten uciszył się i zerknął na ekran przymocowany do stolika. Migała na nim żółta lampka. Nacisnął przycisk na podstawce i w ciszy wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Lampka zmieniła kolor na zielony. Jake ukrył na chwilę twarz w dłoniach po czym chwycił za szklany ekran i przyciągnął go przed siebie. Została zainicjowana videorozmowa, a na ekranie wyświetliła się twarz gładko ogolonego mężczyzny o krótkich włosach i kwadratowej szczęce. Twarz wydawała się być ubrudzona ziemią.

-Kapralu, witamy wśród żywych –rozległ się wesoły głos z głośnika.

-Mark –Jake wykrztusił, podparł się na rękach do wygodniejszej pozycji.

-Jak z Tobą? Wszystko w porządku? –mężczyzna zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem. Jake zmarszczył czoło.

-Tak... Prawie się wykrwawiłem –spróbował utworzyć na swojej twarzy uśmiech, lecz bez skutku.

-Ale dożyjesz do następnego miesiąca? Bo muszę się z Tobą napić –kompan zaśmiał się.

-Mark... –Jake przerwał –Co z Peterem?

Wtedy Mark ukrył uśmiech. Twarz morderczo mu spoważniała.

-Jake... On... Nie udało nam się go wyciągnąć ze strefy zagrożenia i... –tu się zatrzymał. Jake zakrył dłonią dolną połowę twarzy i spojrzał w sufit. Nagle drzwi się znowu otworzyły. Jake odruchowo złożył ekran z powrotem do stolika. Zwrócił wzrok w stronę drzwi... Kobieta.

Gdy tylko skierował ku niej oczy obraz natychmiast sczerniał, a gdy znów się rozjaśnił, Jake siedział na swoim wózku inwalidzkim –wewnątrz ogromnego, zadaszonego ogrodu zoologicznego. Dookoła przewijała się masa ludzi, wszędzie było zielono, część roślin znajdowała się szklanych gablotach, tak jak zwierzęta, w większości gady. Jake spostrzegł, że stał u wejścia do oceanarium. Chwycił za koła swojego wózka inwalidzkiego i ruszył do przodu. Krótki, sporej wielkości korytarz był pusty, a jego koniec emanował błękitną poświatą. Gdy podjechał bliżej, zauważył że dalsza droga prowadzi stromymi schodami w dół. Przy ścianie była jednak rampa dla inwalidów. Na dole, w wielkiej sali tuż przed ogromną szybą akwarium rozciągniętą na całą ścianę stała Kobieta i wpatrywała się w pływające przed nią małe rekiny-młoty. Podłoga w Sali była całkowicie pokryta jasno świecącym hologramem symulującym powierzchnię wody. Nie licząc akwarium było to jedyne źródło światła. Jake głośno chrząknął. Kobieta się odwróciła.

To była ona. Ta sama, co w szpitalu. Średniej wysokości, długie, brunatne rozpuszczone włosy, niebieskie jeansy i skromna bluzka z krótkimi rękawami. Wiek około 25 lat.

-Jake! –prawie wykrzyknęła. Jake wjechał na rampę, jednak była na tyle stroma, że prawie się wywrócił. Kobieta ruszyła z miejsca. Każdy jej krok symulował na hologramie wdepnięcie w wodę, na wszystkie strony rozchodziły się delikatne fale.

-Pomogę Ci –podbiegła do schodów.

-Nie –Jake zaprotestował, chwycił się poręczy i odzyskał równowagę. Bardzo powoli zjechał na dół.

-Witaj Sam –powiedział cicho, unikając patrzenia jej w oczy.

-Witaj... Braciszku –odpowiedziała z uśmiechem –Radzisz sobie?

Jake podjechał bliżej szyby oceanarium, ignorując siostrę. Koła jego wózka inwalidzkiego pozostawiały na imitacji powierzchni wody niewyraźne ślady, tak puste i mało znaczące jak jego teraźniejsze życie.

-Do rzeczy –Jake spuścił wzrok –Gdzie to jest?

-Przy Mill Street, całkiem spokojna dzielnica. Mieszkanie nieduże, ale to wszystko, co mogę Ci zaoferować...

W tej chwili Jake usłyszał że ktoś schodzi po schodach. Oboje się odwrócili. Była to kobieta o wieku około 35 lat o rudych włosach spiętych w kok. Ubrana dość oficjalnie, na nosie miała okulary.

-Samantha –zawołała –pospiesz się, nie mamy czasu.

-O, Jake, pozwól, że Ci przedstawię –siostra Jake'a podeszła po kobiety –To Sarah Augustine, moja Pani Profesor z wydziału biologii. Pracowała kiedyś z Tomem.

-Bardzo mi miło –kobieta wyciągnęła dłoń na powitanie. Jake powoli podjechał i uścisnął jej rękę.

-Mi również... –Powiedział, jakby mało go to całe spotkanie obchodziło. Gdy tylko puścił jej dłoń, obraz znowu zaczął się robić niewyraźny i się ściemniać. Jednocześnie usłyszał jakiś głos z oddali...

-Jake...

-Jake...

-Jake... –głos robił się coraz głośniejszy i wyraźniejszy.

-Jake... Ma Jake...

Całkowita ciemność. Jake poczuł że leży w hamaku. Otworzył oczy. Nad nim stała Neytiri, a z drugiej strony Norm.

-Ma Jake! Wreszcie się obudziłeś! –Neytiri położyła mu dłonie na policzkach.

-Co... Się stało? –Jake wybełkotał.

-Ta'lik –Neytiri powiedziała –Jego jad omal Cię nie zabił. Tsahik Savin przygotowuje miksturę leczniczą.

Jake zerknął na lewo. Po drugiej stronie luku w hamaku leżał uśpiony już specjalnym napojem Talu. Nad nim stała Savin. Po chwili odwróciła się i podeszła do Jake'a z miską dziwnego, gęstego napoju.

-Pij, Jakesully. Osłabi to działanie trucizny –podała mu miskę do rąk. Jake wziął jednego łyka, po czym wypił wszystko za jednym zamachem. Oddał pustą miskę Neytiri.

-Miałem... Niesamowicie realistyczne sny... –Powiedział chrypliwym głosem.

-To przez jad –powiedziała Savin –Po tym napoju ponownie zapadniesz w sen. Musisz z tym walczyć.

-Jake, staraj się nie tracić świadomości –powiedział Norm.

-Rany, tylko nie to... –Jakie jęknął, poczuł, że już odpływa. Powieki automatycznie mu się zamknęły, w ciemności zaczął zauważać różne dziwne kształty, które z czasem uformowały się w pojedyncze sceny, sytuacje... Aż w końcu wszystko scaliło się i uformowało w jedną, stabilną rzeczywistość senną...

Jake zorientował się, że siedzi w fotelu na pokładzie samolotu. Za małym oknem noc. Szybko zerknął na swoje nogi. Złapał je. Sprawne...

-Jake, wszystko OK? –usłyszał znajomy głos. Znajomy, bo niemal swój. Odwrócił się w bok. Obok niego siedział Tom. Cały i zdrowy. I wyglądał jakby miał 20 lat.

-Tommy... Jake zdołał tylko to wykrztusić z siebie.

-Co się stało? –Tom się głupio uśmiechnął –Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha.

W tym momencie obok nich pojawiła się hostessa z stosem białych ręczników w ręce.

-Życzy sobie któryś z panów ręcznik? Za 10 minut lądujemy.

-Tak, dziękuję –Tom odparł i odwrócił się do Jake'a.

-A pan?

-Co... N-nie, nie, dziękuję –Jake odparł nerwowym głosem. Cały czas powtarzał sobie jedną myśl –„jestem we śnie, jestem we śnie". Poprzednie sny toczyły się same, jednak teraz Jake miał pełną świadomość że wszystko to, co go otacza, jest kreacją jego podświadomości.

Samolot wylądował. Tom wyjął ze schowka swoją walizkę oraz walizkę Jake'a i podał mu ją. Obaj wyszli z pokładu samolotu. Ponad gmachem lotniska na całą panoramę rozciągały się setki wysokich biurowców a nad nimi i pomiędzy nimi szalały holograficzne reklamy. Potężnie zachmurzone niebo było przez nie doskonale oświetlone i wyglądało jak kawał świecącej waty cukrowej. Zaraz po wyjściu z lotniska nad ich głowami wisiał ogromny holograficzny napis „Witamy w Kansas City". Po ulicach zasuwały same samochody z ekologicznymi elektronicznymi napędami a przejścia dla pieszych podświetlane były swoistym hologramem wyświetlającym pasy kilka centymetrów nad asfaltem. Stojąc przed takim właśnie przejściem podświetlonym na czerwono, Jake zaczął się Tomowi dokładnie przyglądać.

-Tom, ile ja bym Ci chciał powiedzieć... –powiedział prawie do siebie. Wtedy hologram na ulicy zmienił kolor na zielony.

-Jake, nie teraz, chodź –Tom westchnął i ruszył wraz z dziesiątkami innych pieszych przez ulicę. Jake klepnął się w czoło i ruszył tuż za nim. Po kilkunastu minutach wędrówki Jake i Tom doszli do centrum metropolii –ogromny wieżowiec łączył zawieszone wysoko linie kolejowe z 4 stron świata, a na ziemi oczy przyciągała cyfrowa architektura –na impunującym powierzchnią placu centralnym znajdowało się kilka budynków rodem z baroku w skali 1:2 będących jednym wielkim hologramem. W tym miejscu ludzie poruszali się tylko na rowerach elektrycznych i zwykłych. W wystawach sklepowych królowały ogromne, 200 calowe telewizory z elastycznymi ekranami. Na wielu z nich wyświetlane były reklamy z naszyjnikami, opaskami i innymi ozdobami wzorowanymi na twórczości Na'vi. W rogach wyświetlane było partnerskie logo RDA. Jake na jego widok zaciskał pięści. Przechodząc obok jednej z takich właśnie wystaw coś się zaczęło dziać. Wzrok Jake'a zaczął szaleć.

-Jakesully... –usłyszał głos z wnętrza jego głowy. Męski głos. To znowu on.

Wzrok Jake'a wrócił do normy. Wtedy Jake spostrzegł, że Toma już przy nim nie było. Dookoła nikogo nie było. Na wszystkich telewizorach wyświetlił się kawałek unobtanium.

-POTRZEBUJEMY CZEGOŚ, BEZ CZEGO NASZ ŚWIAT NIE PRZETRWA –Z głośników rozległ się syntezowany żeński głos –ZA WSZELKĄ CENĘ.

Przestraszony Jake odwrócił się. Jego oczom ukazał się wysoki biurowiec wokół wierzchołka którego obracało się holograficzne logo korporacji RDA. Pobiegł w jego stronę. Rozsuwane drzwi do budynku były otwarte. W recepcji nikogo nie było. Po pokonaniu kilku drzwi i korytarza Jake znalazł sporej wielkości drzwi do sali konferencynej. Otworzył je, a jego oczom ukazał się długi stół do obrad na końcu którego siedział Parker Selfridge. Jake zaniemówił. Parker trzymał w rękach jakąś teczkę i czytał jej zawartość. Po chwili odłożył ją na stół i spojrzał z lekkim uśmiechem na Jake'a.

-Jesteś z siebie zadowolony? -spytał spokojnym głosem. Jake'a oblał zimny pot, nic nie mówił.

-To miała być prosta operacja... I z powrotem na Ziemię –Selfridge wstał z krzesła i nerwowo się okręcił wokół siebie –Dlaczego do jasnej cholery musiałeś wszystko zepsuć?

Parker oparł się obiema rękami na stole.

-Nie, nie Ty... –po chwili mruknął do siebie –Smaż się w piekle, Quaritch! –wrzasnął na całą salę. Zaraz po tym wszystkie światła w pomieszczeniu zgasły i nie było kompletnie nic widać.

-Wiem, czego się boisz –w głowie Jake'a ponownie zabrzmiał głos –Ale to nic w porównaniu z tym, co wkrótce nastąpi...

Światła włączyły się z powrotem. Teraz jednak obok Selfridge'a stał... Miles Quaritch. W standardowym mundurze pułkownika, jak nowo narodzony. Jake'owi jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył puls.

-Witaj kapralu –Quaritch cynicznie się uśmiechnął do Jake'a. Selfridge nerwowo odsunął się od pułkownika.

-Co ty tu robisz, Quaritch? –spytał niskim tonem.

-Dokończyć to, co zacząłem –odpowiedział i sięgnął dłonią do pochwy z rewolwerem. Parker cały czas patrzył się na Jake'a.

-To już skończone. Zgnije w pudle –burknął. Wtedy Quaritch chwycił za rewolwer i szybko wycelował w Jake'a. Natychmiast zaczął strzelać. Jake w ostaniej chwili padł na podłogę.

-Co ty wyprawiasz do cholery? –Selfridge wrzasnął na Quaritcha. Ten zwrócił się do niego i złapał go mocno jedną dłonią za gardło.

-Ucisz się –warknął mu prosto w twarz i rzucił go na podłogę. Znów wycelował w stronę Jake'a ukrywającego się pod stołem.

-Wyłaź z tamtąd. Pokaż swoją śliczną twarzyczkę –rzucił po chwili. Wtedy po raz kolejny zgasły światła a głos w głowie Jake'a ponownie się odezwał.

-Wracaj do swojej wioski. Ciesz się życiem swoim i bliskich, dopóki tylko możesz.

Światła znów się zaświeciły. Jednak Jake nie był już w sali konferencyjnej. Selfridge'a i Quaritcha także nigdzie nie było. Jake stał w samym środku krematorium. Tam, gdzie ostatni raz widział Toma. Wokół nie było żywej duszy. Wszystkie piece były pootwierane. Jake instynktownie ruszył do przodu wzdłuż linii pieców. Wzrok mu szwankował. Doszedł do pieca, z którego wystawała otwarta, tekturowa trumna. W jej wnętrzu leżał Tom. Tak jak tamtej nocy na Ziemi... Jake ruszył dalej, chwiejnym krokiem, wzrok pogarszał się coraz bardziej z każdą chwilą, jednak nie zwiastowało to końca snu.

-O'kahret... Ocalenie ludzkości... To twoja misja, prawda? –Głos wewnątrz głosy dokuczał coraz bardziej. Jake minął kolejny piec z wystającą trumną. Tym razem leżał w niej Eytukan. Piec jak i trumna były większe według proporcji. Zaraz potem Jake minął piec z trumną Grace... Minutę później Trudy... I Tsu'tey'em...

-To nadciąga. Nie czujesz tego? –Głos w głowie wydawał się głośniejszy. Jake czuł się jak na haju, wzrok co chwilę nabierał „zooma". Po chwili minął kolejną tekturową trumnę w piecu –leżał w niej Akey...

-Twoja dusza jest splamiona przeszłością... –Kolejny wewnętrzny dialog.

Jake wzrok spuścił na podłogę. Nie mógł już tego wszystkiego znieść. Zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków do przodu.

-To do nas należy przetrwanie... Nikogo nie uratujesz, nikogo... –Głos w głowie sięgnął apogeum. Jake powoli uniósł głowę... Przed nim przerażający widok. Korytarz krematorium nie miał praktycznie końca a wszystkie następne piece zawierały w sobie tekturowe trumny z wystającymi, zmasakrowanymi ciałami. Na samym początku po lewej Neytiri. Dalej po prawej Norm. Potem Tu'an. Mo'at. Max. Suvey, Notan... Jake zaczął ciężko oddychać, wzrok łapał przybliżenie na każde ciało. Obraz zaczął się zamazywać, czernieć...

-...Aaaaaaaaake! –głos Neytiri wyrwał Jake'a ze snu. Otworzył oczy i natychmiast podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Złapał kilka głębokich oddechów. Neytiri chwyciła go za ramię.

-Już po wszystkim Jake, już po wszystkim –zapewniła go. Jake szybko spojrzał na lewo. W hamaku Talu już nie było. Do luku weszła Savin.

-Obudził się –Norm zawołał do niej. Natychmiast podeszła do hamaka Jake'a.

-Udało Ci się –powiedziała spokojnym głosem –Wyrwałeś się ze snu śmierci.

-Co z Talu? –Jake spytał od razu, nic innego go teraz nie interesowało.

Wieczór. Poliferm królował na całkowicie czarnym już niebie. Tuż za hometree, obok potoku przechadzał się Jake wraz z Tsahik Savin.

-Udało mi się zerknąć do jego umysłu –Savin powiedziała i zatrzymała się tuż nad świecącym na błękitno potokiem.

-No i...? –Jake bardzo się niecierpliwił, by dowiedzieć się, co tkwiło w Talu.

-Tak jak się spodziewałam. Zwykły chłopiec.

Jake zastygnął w miejscu. Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał.

-Zwykły...? –wybełkotał.

-Tak, urodził się jako zwykły chłopiec, jak każdy inny. Przyznany został mu jednak dar od Eywy. To coś, co nie zostało zapisane w jego życiu na stałe –mówiła, z trudem dobierając słowa. Jake uważnie przyglądał się jej twarzy.

-Mam rozumieć, że tylko widzi przyszłość?

Savin uklęknęła na brzegu potoku i objęła dłonią nasiono Atokirina unosząc się tuż nad strumieniem wody.

-Jakesully –powiedziała bardzo powoli nie odwracając wzroku od nasiona w dłoni –Wiesz. Wiesz co się dzieje. Zdaje się, że malec nieświadomie wpływa na umysły innych... Twój umysł.

Jake przełknął ślinę, również uklęknął obok Tsahik.

-Eywa powierzyła coś wielkiego temu chłopcu. I Tobie... –odwróciła się do niego. Jake już otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, ale Savin gestem ręki mu przerwała.

-Nie musisz mi mówić, co widziałeś i słyszałeś w swoim śnie. Wiesz co robić –delikatnie się uśmiechnęła i wstała. Wypuściła nasiono Atokirina z dłoni. Jake skupił na nim wzrok, jak odpływa na lekkim wietrze w stronę święcącego wszystkimi kolorami lasu...

* * *

_Rozdział ten i wszystkie następne dedykuję Kindze :*_


End file.
